Within the Heart of Darkness
by aleera-mistressofallevil
Summary: Helen has been waiting for the right time to fulfill her curse on the royals, but she never expected the trials of motherhood to be so taxing. A new generation of magic is ready to take their place in the world, is the world ready for them? Sequel to "The Girl Behind the Dragon". Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Thank you for your patience while I have been working on this. This is a sequel to my other fic, _The Girl Behind the Dragon,_ I would highly recommend that you read that before hand if you have not as this story is a continuation of it and assumes you have already done so. I will try to update as I can. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Try again."

"Mother I've been at this for an hour."

"Yes, and you will be at it till you are able to successfully complete the spell."

"You wouldn't make Kas sit here for an hour," she muttered under her breath.

"Care to run that by me again?" Helen asked sternly.

"It was nothing mother," she quickly replied.

Helen stopped her pacing once she was behind Eleanor and placed her hands on the nine-year old's shoulders. "Your brother's lessons are only an hour at a time, but I am sure he would much rather switch his multiple training sessions a day for your one lesson a day." Leaning forward so her head was level with her daughter's she continued. "I know what you are going through trust me, but the sooner you gain control over your powers the more of a threat you will become."

"You've had me practicing since before I can remember."

"And that was because you couldn't control your magic. Now again."

"You know I am better with ice magic."

"Yes, but you must have multiple options in your arsenal to give you the advantage over your opponent. Now don't make me ask again." Eleanor sighed and rolled her eyes. "Unless of course you would rather continue your lessons with your grandmother…"

"NO!" She quickly interjected. Helen smirked and resumed her pacing around the room.

Eleanor continued practicing conjuring fire for the next half hour until she finally could call forth an icy blue flame that when compared to her mother's magic looked white.

"Finally!" She turned around with palm extended to show off her work.

"Very good, now you are done for the day with me." Eleanor hopped up from her seat and quickly headed towards the door. "Wait." She paused and turned back with a grimace on her face expecting chores. "I want you to continue to practice that on your own and inform your brother that you two will be having a conjoined lesson tomorrow."

"Conjoined?"

"It means combined. I expect you both in the court yard promptly after breakfast."

"Yes mother." She curtsied and exited the room.

Helen motioned for the book that Eleanor had been using to come to her. The book in question slowly floated towards her until it sat motionless in the air for Helen to grab. She left Maleficent's study which was open in the afternoons for Eleanor's lessons and headed to return to her own study.

With the passing years Helen felt that her own space to study was necessary. She took one of the old, abandoned rooms that was on the far side of the castle that had fallen into disrepair. She repaired the crumbling walls so that the room wasn't completely exposed to the elements. Few rarely went to that side of the castle, so distractions were at a minimum.

At least that is what she told Maleficent upon taking the room as her private study. The truth of the matter was that she preferred this side of the castle for the view of the sunset. It was one of the things about the Forbidden Mountain that she truly enjoyed seeing daily.

As she slowly returned to her study she took a detour to see the progression of Kasparov's lessons. The boy had started lessons shortly after Eleanor had started hers. Helen was hesitant at first to equip the young lad with a sword, but with time and much practice he had started to show promise. Brenner had overseen teaching him the basics as he was the only one that Helen came remotely close to trusting with such a task. The first few lessons she would watch the two of them in the court yard from one of the overarching walkways to ensure Kasparov's safety. As he progressed and as Eleanor required more supervision with her growing magic, Helen started diminishing the amount of lessons that she would take part in observing.

Kasparov was in the courtyard with Brenner instructing the basics of archery. Helen knew that in order to keep him alive and to be a challenge to Phillip Kas would need to be proficient in multiple forms of combat. Even though he was a quick study, he was far from ready to take on a seasoned veteran of combat. Although loyal to Helen to the ends of the earth, Brenner was not going to be able to get Kasparov to that level.

"You aren't pulling back far enough, that's why you keep shooting short of the target."

"Well it would help if the bow were my size and not so heavy."

Helen couldn't help but chuckle at how much Kasparov reminded her of herself when she had lessons. She continued on her way to her study occasionally sparing a glance at the book in her hands. Upon reaching the confines of her destination, Helen shut the door behind her and placed the book that she was carrying on her desk. Along the far wall there was a portion where the stone had crumbled away throughout the years that allowed a large view of the surrounding mountain range. When they were younger, Helen would not let the children enter her study for fear of them becoming to curious and falling through this makeshift window.

Standing before this gash in the wall, Helen braced her arm against the remaining stones that were present. Overlooking the mountain peaks, she let out a sigh. Perhaps I am expecting too much from the children at this point, but then again there isn't much time before they are of age.

 _"They are making progress as expected. They will be ready in time, provided you continue to push them both to their full potentials and don't coddle them too much."_ The voice of her sister responded.

 _I don't coddle them._

 _"Say what you will, but there may come a point where you need to be firmer with them if you want them to be able to fulfill their respective parts in your curse."_ After staying silent for a few minutes, Lilith continued, _"If you don't believe me ask mom. She will give an unbiased opinion since we both observe things through the same pair of eyes."_

 _Fine, I'll talk to mother if it'll get you to shut up for a bit._

Lilith replied with a slight chuckle. _"You see little sister, I only suggest what is best for the family."_

At that point, a small green flame had appeared out of the corner of Helen's eye on the corner of her desk. She turned to see that a small piece of parchment had been left as soon as the transient flame extinguished itself. Picking it up, Helen looked down to see that in thin, delicate writing the words 'I need to see you' were written. Turning the parchment over, Helen scribbled 'My study? I just left yours'.

She sent it ablaze in a small blue flame and watched as the parchment disappeared with the inferno that surrounded it. She turned to sit at her desk which was similar to Maleficent's but smaller and made of a brighter wood. Sitting down on the side of her desk, she stretched her arms out as she let out a small yawn. Green flames burst up from the floor next to her as soon as she started doing so.

"Tired already?"

"Teaching is more exhausting than it looks."

"How is she progressing with lessons?" Maleficent started to pace around the room.

"She can conjure a flame, small at that."

"Hmm…"

"I'm having her practice with Kasparov tomorrow, both working on accuracy when on the offence."

"Will you be able to be strict enough with the two of them. Both have a way of loosening your grip when they are together."

Pointing to the side of her head, Helen replied, "We've already discussed this, and I will be unrelenting until they both are successful. Perhaps I'll take a page from your book for this one." She slid off the edge of her desk and started to walk over to where her teacher had started pacing.

"Hmm, that would be most interesting to see indeed. I will be in attendance to observe."

"Still get a kick out of scrutinizing my every move?"

Maleficent laughed and replied, "I was not planning on critiquing your work, but if you would prefer that I do along with the children's I will."

"I've had my fair share to last me the rest of my lifetime and then some."

With a smile on her face, Maleficent turned and placed her hand under Helen's chin. "But it has made you the strong woman that you are today."

The happy moment was brought to an abrupt halt with a knock at the door. All traces of happiness were wiped from the women's faces as Helen bid the visitor entrance. The knock at the door belonged to Brenner. Since the birth of the twins, he had grown taller and was almost as tall as the others in the castle guard. Kasparov by now was almost the same height, but they knew that soon he would overtake him. It was only a matter of time before he started to hit his growth spurt.

"Your Excellencies," he said with a low bow, "I've come to report on the young prince's lesson as you commanded."

"And?" Helen inquired with a stern voice.

"He is struggling with a bow but has shown progress with the sword."

"Is he able to land a blow when dueling?"

"Not yet, but with more pract…"

"Then he is not progressing fast enough. Continue to work on the basics of archery with him for tonight's lesson." Turning towards Maleficent she continued, "It appears that I will need to find a more suitable tutor that will mold him into the fighter that I need him to be."

"Yes, my lady," Brenner replied

She turned back to Brenner. "Your assignment is almost complete. I asked you to teach him the basics, and you have done so. Continue to show me that the boy is making progress and I will keep my word of promoting you to captain."

He bowed his head, "I will not disappoint you my lady." With a low bow he addressed Maleficent, "Your excellence," and proceeded to leave the room.

Once the door was closed, Helen covered her eyes with one hand and crossed the other arm across her stomach. Letting out a sigh she replied, "I was hoping I'd have more time to find a new teacher. I haven't even started looking yet."

 _"Procrastinate much?"_

 _You are at fault here too._

"Any thoughts yet?" Maleficent asked.

Moving her hand from in front of her eyes, she slid it across her face and rested it under her chin. "I have no idea where to start. Any who are skilled enough to do so are pledged in service to Phillip. And they would never go back on their word, something along the lines of loyalty and honor."

"There is one who might be willing to take the job." Helen curiously looked over at her adopted mother. "You might not remember him, but he pulled quite the scandal when you were a little older than the twins. He tried to not only get King Stephan's most trusted knights to bicker amongst each other but tried to use their paranoia to cause a war that would in the end allow him to become the King's elite and most trusted knight after settling the quarrel."

"I don't remember that at all."

"As I said, you were young, and I did not expect you to."

"So, what happened to this knight? Even if he was unsuccessful with starting a war I'm sure he would still be loyal to the royal family."

"Stephan discovered his ploy before the argument escalated. When he found out who tried to start the war Stephan banished him from the land. Since then he wandered from kingdom to kingdom offering his services as a mercenary, until he was captured."

"By who?"

"Me of course. You were sixteen at the time."

"You mean he is still alive?! He has to be in his sixties by now if so."

"He would be, had I not used the same sleeping spell on him that I had incorporated into Aurora's curse. By now he would look only a little older than you."

"Are you saying I look old?"

"Hardly. However, he will not know of anything of your curse and the current monarchs. This may play to your advantage."

"Our advantage." Maleficent looked quizzically at Helen. "I consider this plan yours just as much as it is mine."

"And why is that?"

"You've helped me along the way far too much for me to take all the credit."

"Perhaps. After all it is your first. Your future endeavors will be independent from me."

"If all goes according to plan, there will be no need for any 'future endeavors'."

"Of course, my dear, now how about you run your lesson plan by me for tomorrow's test of skills."

The two continued to talk late into the afternoon about lesson plans for the children. When it came time for Kasparov's evening lesson, Helen and Maleficent both left to observe the boy's progress. Taking their time, both enjoyed the silence that surrounded them as they walked to the walkway that they used regularly to observe the activities of the court yard. Diablo appeared as they arrived at their destination. He cawed at Helen who simply growled back at him.

"Behave you two," Maleficent said to both parties not taking her eyes from the center of the court yard where Brenner was bringing out bows and quivers full of arrows.

Leaning across Maleficent so she was staring into the bird's eyes, "Don't tempt me feather brains. I've always wondered what raven 'en flambé would taste like." She lit a flame in her palm and brought it close to the bird's face.

"Enough," Maleficent said sternly while placing the hand that was not holding her staff on her daughter's shoulder. Helen extinguished the flame and returned her attention to the row of archery targets that were lined along the edge of the court yard. Maleficent returned her hand to her side, her gaze never faltering.

Kasparov walked to where his tutor was waiting for him. "Ready for round two?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Perhaps you will be more confident in knowing that you have additional eyes watching you tonight." The boy started to turn around until Brenner stopped him. "Don't look for them. Just show your audience how well you can do. Tonight, you are to work on accuracy. You will not be able to leave until you are able to loose an entire quiver onto the bull's eye. This will ensure that you are ready for your lesson in the morning with her Excellency."

Kasparov slowly reached for an arrow with a shaky hand and nocked it into place. He pulled the bow up into position and brought the tattered feathers of the arrow back to his mouth as best he could. Taking a deep breath, Kas let the arrow fly from his bow hoping that it would reach its destination. The arrow embedded into the target on the outer edges of the circle. The boy let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed another arrow.

Maleficent and Helen watched with no words passing between the two. They continued to watch as Kasparov continued to release arrow after arrow into the target before him. It wasn't until he was on his third quiver of arrows that he was able to finally hit the center of the target. They watched as the boy turned, trying to find them to gauge their reactions. Once he found them he saw the slightest hint of a smile on his mother's face even though she was trying to remain as emotionless as her superior.

Turning back to his task before hand Kasparov continued to aim for the target, hoping that soon he would be able to complete the task at hand and be able to finish his lesson early. The sun continued to set as Kas continued to get closer and closer to releasing a full quiver of arrows onto the bull's eye of the target. After ten full quivers of trials Maleficent finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two spectators.

"I will see his progress in the morning. Don't torment yourself by staying out as late as he does if it takes him all night."

"I will wait a reasonable amount of time, but yes, I do not plan on staying much longer."

"Very well. Until tomorrow my dear."

"Good night, your Excellency," she replied with a small curtsey which had become customary between the two whenever they were able to be seen by the eyes of others.

Maleficent nodded and proceeded to walk towards her chambers for the evening. Helen returned her attention towards the boy who by now could have half of a quiver reach its intended target. Helen continued to watch for another hour until deciding that the boy would be out here longer than she had hoped. Around the courtyard a few of the guards could be seen lighting torches to allow for the young prince's lesson continue without impedance. He was at the point of missing two or three shots on the outer rings of the target with each new round.

A set of footsteps distracted Helen from the scene in the courtyard. Turning towards the oncoming sound she was surprised to see that it was Eleanor.

"Knew I'd find you here!" The girl said excitedly as she quickened her pace.

"And what are you doing out here so late?"

"I came to find you. When you and Kas were not at dinner I assumed that this is where you both would be. It seems I was right."

"Your deduction skills are improving."

"Thanks," she replied with a toothy grin. "In all honesty dinner was rather awkwardly quiet with just me and her Excellency. "

"Did you two discuss anything of interest?"

"Not really. She just asked about lessons. That is all she seems to ask about."

"She does have genuine interest, she was just never very good at communicating with children."

"Oh," she then turned to peer down at her brother. "Come on Kas you can do it!"

This caused the boy to turn his attention up to the walkway that his sister shouted from. He raised a hand in a wave and turned back towards the target. "Your concern for your brother is touching, but you need to let him go through his lessons without distraction."

"Yes mother." The two continued to watch as Kasparov grew closer and closer towards his established goal. After another half an hour of watching Helen turned towards Eleanor who was transfixed on what her brother was doing.

"I suggest that you turn in for the night shortly. There will be no excuse for not being at your lesson in the morning."

"Yes mother, I won't be late. I just want to be here... HE DID IT!"

Helen turned back towards the court yard to see that Kasparov was holding his bow up in the air in victory of his accomplishment. "Mother did you see?" he shouted up.

"Yes, well done. Now get ready for bed. As I just told your sister I expect you both on time to tomorrow morning's lesson."

He nodded in understanding and quickly started putting arrows back into quivers. Helen turned back towards Eleanor and sternly stated, "Bed, now."

"Alright, I'm going." She said and turned to head to her room. Helen watched her head back across the crosswalk and disappear down the corridor that lead to where her and her brother's rooms were. When it became time for the two to have their own rooms, Helen decided to have them placed in the middle of the castle, between hers and Maleficent's rooms. Here they were safest and less likely to be noticed by anyone foolish enough to approach the castle grounds.

No one outside of the Forbidden Fortress knew of the children's existence, and Helen planned on keeping it that way. Since her attendance to Phillip and Aurora's coronation she had kept herself out of the public eye, knowing that she had no allies other than her mother. A few months after the incidence it had been announced throughout the realm that the young monarchs were expecting their child, but unbeknownst to them Helen already knew the outcome of the pregnancy. Aurora had almost come to full term when she had grown ill. They consulted every form of healer from within the kingdom to each outside that they had connections to.

It was the three good fairies who were able to help turn Aurora's health back to what it was beforehand. They thought that the illness was part of Helen's curse trying to steal their unborn child. It wasn't until two weeks later that Aurora had the child, a still born. No amount of magic could bring back the child's life. The kingdom mourned for their king and queen's loss.

Phillip in a fit of rage had a squadron of soldiers charge the gates of the Forbidden Fortress. The guards kept most at bay and it wasn't until Helen had come out from the barricades in flurry of smoke and flames that the mere sight of a dragon's head was all it took to get the remaining few of Phillip's forces to run back down the mountain. It was the day afterwards that the twins were born.

Since their first breath the children had not left the confines of the castle and remained unaware of life outside of it. Helen knew at some point they would have to see what the world they lived in viewed her as, what they truly thought of her.

Once Eleanor had left her field of vision Helen started to walk towards he own room, finally feeling the last bits of energy leave her system. Normally she would have teleported herself back to her room, but with how exhausted she was she did not have the will to attempt such an act. Reaching the door that stood between her and what little sleep she would get Helen pushed the door open and locked it behind her. Sitting on the edge of the bead she massaged the sides of her head hoping that it would relax her train of thought that continued to rage like a storm in her head. A moment of silence was what she craved most then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! So I updated the last chapter when I noticed there were some formatting errors, so those should be fixed now. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The following morning Helen arose to the rays from the early dawn. By no means was she a morning person, but considering the expectations that she held herself to she had learned to accommodate. She turned to her bedside mirror, the same one with a crack in it that she had possessed all those years, and elevated it to see if her face showed how exhausted she felt. It did, but there was no time for the extra sleep she so craved. Moving a few strands of hair that had managed to wrap themselves around her horns she proceeded to make herself look presentable for the day.

As she descended from her room to the inner dwellings of the castle guards would bow as she approached. Most had started to show their respect in such a manner after she had made an example of the one who had dared to question her ascension to power. But since her protection of the castle from Phillip's forces they followed her not only through fear but loyalty. Occasionally she would spare a small nod, but this morning she continued with her usual routine of ignoring them. When she finally entered the large hall that in the past ten years had become where they would eat meals she was the only one there. Slowly walking towards her seat which was at one end of the table she turned to the fire place that was behind her seat and lit the logs that had been placed there the night before. Blue flames quickly took over the space that they were allowed and lit the room.

She watched the flames dance knowing that soon the blue light that engulfed the room would be aided by the green flames that would be in the other hearth opposite of this one. Letting her tired mind wander she waited for the rest of her family to arrive to commence the day's tasks. She lost track of time when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I take it the children have not awoken yet."

Turning around to see Maleficent walking towards her own seat with Diablo perched on her shoulder. "They are late," she replied. Maleficent nodded and lit the fire place that was behind her chair. The green light helped to further illuminate the dimly lit room. Maleficent proceeded to take her seat while Helen stood next to her own. A few of the guards brought in tea and bread as the two women sat in silence waiting on the youngest members of their family to appear. Once they left Maleficent began to pour herself a cup of tea. Helen followed suit using magic for the cup to slowly float towards her and with cup in hand she took her seat. The two continued to sit in silence until foot steps could be heard speeding towards them. Helen proceeded to turn her attention to the door to see the children skidding to a stop. Eleanor attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her dark green dress while Kasparov proceeded to continue towards his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"I hope this isn't an indication of how your lesson will go this morning."

"Of course not mother," Eleanor replied.

"We would have been on time, well I would have been on time, if I didn't have to wake up…"

"Shut up Kas!"

"Enough! It's too early to listen to both of you arguing," Helen retorted. Eleanor took her seat and proceeded to glare across the table at her brother.

"I agree with your mother. I hope that your progress this morning is not a prelude to your lesson as I was hoping to be impressed by the both of you."

The two children turned their heads towards Maleficent.

"You mean…" Eleanor started

"Yes, her Excellency will be attending your lesson today. So I would highly suggest for neither of you to be tardy for the rest of the day."

"I hope to hold up to your expectations your Excellency," Kasparov replied.

"Kiss ass," Eleanor muttered under her breath.

Maleficent arched an eye brow at the girl who returned her gaze to her hands that she held in her lap. Helen smirked as she took a sip of tea.

"Mother, what will our lesson be this morning?" Kasparov asked.

"Combat my dear," taking another sip of tea, "and no one likes false flattery purely to gain favor, or as your sister so colorfully put it a kiss ass, but I do applaud your attempt at charm." Eleanor smirked at her brother. "Now both of you eat, I will not postpone lessons due to your late start."

The two quickly filled their plates and ate their breakfasts. Idle chatter was maintained between all parties until Helen arose from the table. "I will go prepare for your lesson in the courtyard. I expect you both there in 10 minutes ready to begin." She whisked herself away in a tower of flames.

"She really likes to show off, doesn't she?" Eleanor asked as the flames died down.

"Like you can do that," her brother retorted which gained him a growl of disapproval from his sister.

"Enough you two." Both children immediately turned their eyes down as Maleficent's voice filled the room. "There are enough people in this world that wish to cause ill to you so do not isolate yourself from your sibling. You are each other's allies, do not forget that."

"Yes your Excellency," they both replied.

"Now hurry along, an inability to keep appointments does not present well for those of high statuses such as ours." They both nodded their understanding as Kasparov took a few more bites of food and Eleanor stood up to push her chair back to its previous spot before she had taken it. Both quickly left the room to head towards their expectant teacher. Maleficent turned to her familiar, who had not left her shoulder, and said, "They have some ways to go before they are ready, but once Helen can stop worrying about getting Kasparov a proper teacher both will be ready in time for their eighteenth birthday."

~.:.~

Once the two children made it to the gate leading to the courtyard they saw their mother standing in front of the targets that Kas had used the night before for practice. She turned towards them as she heard their steps across the stones.

"This is an improvement from this morning. Shall we begin with your lesson?" They both nodded in agreement listening carefully for their instructions. "Kasparov, last night you worked on accuracy and Eleanor you worked on conjuring projectile magic. Both very important aspects for each of you. However, things in the heat of battle are never that easy or simple. There are distractions all around and you do not have time to make sure you have the perfect conditions to land the fatal blow. You must take any advantage you have and use it against your opponent.

"Today you will be working under pressure to simulate these conditions. But we will work up to that. First you need to be able to land a blow on a target that is much smaller and more mobile than the stationary ones you have used so far." She proceeded to pull her hand from behind her back and slowly tossed an apple up in the air. It hovered in the air for a few seconds before returning to Helen's hand. "We'll start with this. Who wants to go first?"

The question hung in the air, both children looked at each other and then back at their mother. "Eleanor, thank you for volunteering." Again she tossed the apple up in the air but this time it stayed there. "If you could, strike the apple from the air."

Eleanor started to grumble under her breath. She hated how her mother would always seem to expect more from her than her brother. He's the one who has to be king, she thought to herself. With a quick thrust of her wrist in front of her she sent forth an icicle that was headed straight for the fruit in question. Before it was able to pierce its soft red flesh, the stalactite of ice was stopped short and fell to the ground as if it had rebounded off a wall.

"WHAT?!"

Kasparov snickered at his sister's frustration. "Here sister dear, let me show you how it is done." He quickly sprinted to grab the bow and quiver that were laid out for his use a few yards off. Notching an arrow, he aimed for the target that had evaded his sister's blast. He took a deep breath of the cold morning air before he let his arrow fly. His grin started to fade as his arrow met the same fate.

"I see no difference, dear brother," Eleanor sneered at him.

It seems this may take longer than anticipated, Lilith stated. Helen nodded slightly in agreement.

"It seems that neither of you were listening to what I said earlier. The barrier that surrounds your target does not fall from a single blow. The more you hit it in the same spot the stronger it gets."

"Then how are we to complete this impossible task?"

"That my dear is for you and your brother to solve."

Kasparov marched over his face flushed from his frustration, "You set us up to fail."

Helen couldn't deny how much he looked like his father when he was angry. He did look strikingly similar to his father when he wasn't angry, but always seemed to look more so to her when he was angry. Although this was never something she said to anyone verbally. She never told the twins of their lineage other than that both were of noble blood and that they were each to inherit titles when they came of age.

Eleanor threw another pillar of ice at the apple to again have it rebound and hit the ground shattering into tiny pieces. She started to throw blast after blast at the floating fruit that seemed to be mocking her with increasing speed. She let out a cry of frustration when she sent a barrage of ice at her target to meet the same fate as before. However this time there was a momentary crack that was visible for all to see until it mended itself.

Kasparov looked curiously at the anomaly while his sister was trying to catch her breath. He started firing arrows in rapid succession as well to see if the could get the same reaction. The frustration that was shared between the siblings could be sensed by all that observed. A few of the soldiers that were passing through the passageways surrounding the courtyard would spare a glance at the commotion that was occurring, but would quickly avert their gaze when they saw who was giving the lesson and would be about their business.

"Kas I have a plan." The boy stopped and looked across at his sister. "If we both go at it with everything that we have we should be able to form a crack that exposes it just enough to get a shot at it."

"Who will take the final shot then?"

"Does it matter? If you see an opening go for it, don't wait otherwise we will reach exhaustion before we scratch that damn fruit."

He nodded in understanding and notched an arrow. Glancing over at her, he saw that she had started to conjure more ice. "Try adding fire. Your ice will get the barrier cold enough but if you heat it quickly with a blast of flames you may be able to shatter the barrier enough for one of us to get a shot off."

The girl looked down at her other hand and tried to call forth a blaze of flames in her hand. Commanding the ice and snow was no problem for her, but bringing forth a decent enough flame would take more effort.

"Ready?" Kasparov asked, bowstring brought back to his cheek.

His sister looked back at her hand, concentrating to cause a large enough flame to emerge from her palm. Upon doing so she lifted her head up and replied, "Ready."

The two siblings then started to fire as rapidly as possible for them. Eleanor let out a whirlwind of ice that was blasting at the apple at full force while she tried to maintain the inferno in her opposite hand. Kas loosed arrow after arrow at the orb hoping that he was adding enough damage to help bring down the barrier. With a quick flick of her left wrist, Eleanor hurled the fireball at the last of the ice shards that she had released. Once it hit the barrier, just has her brother predicted, three small holes started to form. Both saw it and released a final shot each. The arrow hit the same time as the ice shard did and as soon as they made contact with their target the barrier that surrounded the apple shattered and slowly drifted to the ground in the form of small flecks of light.

Helen held out her hand and the apple slowly came to rest in her palm. She then proceeded to take a small bite out of a portion of the apple that was not pierced. Panting, the two children watched her as she casually enjoyed the fruit in her hand.

"Now then, what did you learn?" she asked wiping a small piece of the apple's flesh from the corner of her mouth.

"You're kidding me right?" Eleanor asked.

"There is a lesson in everything."

"And where would you get an absurd idea like that?" Kasparov retorted.

"That would be from the woman who will be watching both of you later on in this lesson. And I would keep your tone in check when speaking to your elders." Both children immediately stood tall at mention of being watched by Maleficent. "Now again, what did you learn?"

Kasparov went first, "Use every asset you and your ally have to achieve your goal."

Helen nodded and turned her attention to her daughter who replied with, "Same."

"Same? Oh come now I expect something more original than that."

Letting out a sigh, Eleanor gave another answer in the hope that she would please her mother. "Your greatest strength alone may not be enough, so have a contingency plan."

"I see having conversations with her excellency is starting to rub off on you with vocabulary like that," Helen smiled at her daughter. "Now, onto part two. I expect this will push the two of you close to your limits. Your opponents will not be as defenseless as this apple was, but they may only give you a small space to strike and only for a brief moment of time. You have to take advantage of any opening that they may give you, no matter how small."

With a twirl of her wrist, the apple she held in the opposite hand vanished. She then produced two shadowy figures at her side. They were consumed in black smoke which came off of their bodies in wisps. No defining features could be seen on either figure. They stood there silent and motionless as the children stared them down.

"Now these phantoms will charge at you. You need to defend yourself by sending a fatal blow. For now they will not be on the offense, but eventually they will." With a snap of her fingers the figures sprung to life and started to sprint towards her pupils. Eleanor quickly conjured a wall of ice between her and her phantom trying to buy herself some time to bring forth a flame. She knew that was what her mother wanted from her more than to simply show off her ability to defeat an enemy. Kasparov started firing arrows at his figure. They bounced off the it, not phasing its advance in the slightest.

Eleanor's phantasmal being phased through the wall that she had called forth and continued back on its advancement towards her. Both figures were about to reach each of the preteens at the same time. With each growing closer, Kasparov pulled a small dagger from his belt knowing that the ranged weapon he was using wouldn't be much help in this situation. Eleanor on the other hand called forth a small inferno with her left hand and shielded her eyes with her right arm.

"Stop," Helen calmly said and both dark figures stopped in their tracks. "A little more difficult this time?"

"How do you defeat a shadow?" Kasparov interjected as he lowered his dagger. Eleanor lowered her arms and stared back at her mother awaiting the answer.

"How indeed…I'll send them again but pay attention this time." The two figures melted into the ground, and as soon as they have vanished they reappeared next to Helen. She sent them off again, both children ready to strike. Eleanor waited till the figure was halfway before she called forth a flame, assuming that was what her mother meant. She projected the blaze at her oncoming attacker and watched as it passed through it.

 _How?_ She thought to herself as she threw another at it. Nothing was slowing its advance and it wasn't until it was right upon her that she noticed a small golden light emitting from just below the figure's arm pit. _There!_

Reaching her left hand out so that she could almost touch the creature she sent a blast of flames through its abdomen. As it ripped through the figure's body, the flames completely engulfed the figure and it started to evaporate before her eyes. She turned to see that her brother had not faired quite as well and was pinned to the ground, struggling to escape the figure's clutches.

She saw that same small light start to shine again, but this time on the creature's head. Eleanor was about to call forth an ice beam, but before she could release it she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She looked over, angry that someone would try and stop her from helping the boy she had known all of her life and saw that it was her mother with a mixture of worry and anger in her face.

"You do not have the skill to hit it."

"But I…"

"At that close of range you could hit your brother instead and kill him." The girl's eyes widened as she turned back towards the brawl that was still going on. "He has to be able to defend himself."

The two watched as the lone male of their small family continued to try to push the shadow monster from his chest. Helen released Eleanor's wrist once she was certain the girl would not interfere with the battle at hand. There was a brief moment where Kas looked like he would be able to break his hand free but in trying to escape he had the dagger in his hand knocked away. The shadow proceeded to pin him down further by pressing its arm against Kas's throat. The more the boy tried to squirm free the more pressure his attacker provided on his windpipe.

"Enough!" Helen's voice filled the entire court yard. The dark figure evaporated into the air. Once it had relinquished its grasp on the boy's neck Kasparov started to gasp for air, clutching where the assailant had previously pinned his neck down. Helen started to slowly saunter towards the boy, her face stern and unwavering. "You aren't ready yet, your lesson with me is done for the day."

"But I..."

"Nothing you say will change my mind. You are to practice the rest of the day sparing."

"Let me try again."

"No, you couldn't hold your own when they weren't on the offensive, what makes you think that you can handle them when they are trying to kill you."

"It had me on the ground, what do you mean that it wasn't trying to attack?" His frustration becoming evident in his voice.

"Was it brandishing a weapon of any sort? No, it was only meant to immobilize, not threaten."

"Let me prove myself…"

"I already said you aren't ready for this yet. Go find Brenner. He is to oversee your training one final time." Her voice was rising and starting to fill with anger.

"It's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair, especially for us. The sooner you learn that lesson, the better."

The boy pushed himself up to standing and glared at his mother. He stormed off towards the hall that lead towards the practice grounds for the guards. Helen proceeded to turn back to see Eleanor who was watching her stare wide eyed at her.

"Wasn't that a little harsh? You've never been that strict with him."

"Up till now I have been too lenient with your brother. His charm will only get him so far in politics, but it will get him nowhere in the heat of battle." She proceeded to pace towards her daughter. "Continue the rest of the day with your personal studies. I want you to stop by my study before sunset to see how your skills are progressing."

"Yes….your Excellence." Helen looked over at the girl who was in a full curtsy and had started to make her exit. She was bewildered at how she had been addressed. Eleanor had never referred to her with that title.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! So as you may have noticed, I have been making chapters longer with this story. This chapter is a bit of needed fluff after how last chapter ended. Don't forget to review and please let me know if there is anything that you can think of that will help improve this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Wow, way to step up."_

 _She has never called me that, only mother…._

" _Well you were eerily similar to her in your tone of disapproval."_

Helen looked up at the walkway that Maleficent was standing from. She hadn't looked up at her the entire lesson but knew that she was there as if she could feel her eyes locked on her. Once she made eye contact with her there was the gesture of a slight nod exchanged before Maleficent started to walk towards her study.

As eye contact broke between the two, Helen pinched the bridge of her nose. Things hadn't gone according to plan. She had hoped that Kasparov would be better suited for combat practice. The need for the treacherous knight that languished in the dungeons to train him was apparent to her. Whisking herself away she conveyed herself outside of Maleficent's study. She knew that it would not be appreciated if she were waiting for her inside her study as formalities were a respected tradition that would not be changed anytime soon. Leaning against the wall that she was next to, she crossed her arms and tried to savor the quiet in the attempts to bury any emotions or frustrations that might come forth when speaking with her superior.

Helen was thankful for the few minutes that it took for Maleficent to return. "I expected that you would be here." A voice said as it neared the door.

Smirking, Helen replied, "They should add omnipotent to your title."

"If that were true I would have saved myself years of mental anguish."

The two women proceeded to enter the room they stood outside of with Maleficent entering first, as was customary. Maleficent headed to the seat that resided behind her desk while Helen went to her usual spot, which was a chair opposite of where her mother sat. Releasing a sigh, Helen threw herself into the chair with as little grace as possible.

Hanging her head she stated, "There is no need for you to state how terribly that just went. I expected too much from him apparently."

"And you did not expect enough from your daughter."

Lifting her head to look over at her teacher she responded, "What do you mean?"

"Eleanor surprised me, which as you know does not happen often," Maleficent stated as she gracefully sat in her own chair. "Her skill in being able to conjure multiple elements in such rapid succession after just learning to call upon fire was most appealing to see. It was a testament of how skilled of a teacher you have become."

"You are saying that purely so you can give yourself an indirect compliment."

"Perhaps," she added with a smile.

Shaking her head slightly, Helen replied, "She did surprise me as well, but in a different way. She addressed me as she does you, with such polished submission. Unless in a formal setting, it has always been 'mother'."

"Why do I sense the indication that this was unsettling for you?"

"Because she is terrified of you. She won't admit it, but I can see it every time there is a conversation between the two of you. Knowing that she was scared of me, and not because of how I look, like when she was small…" She gently reached two fingers to rest on the edge of the blue dragon scales that lined her brow line.

"You have instilled in the two of them the importance of understanding their place as well as a firm respect for their superiors. Today your expectations were set for them, and they both saw where they fell. Eleanor rose to the occasion while Kasparov fell short of what was expected."

Helen simply nodded in response. "I need that knight. Now." She looked over to her mother.

"Then I will wake him this evening, before Kasparov's lesson."

Helen nodded, "I will attend as well. You may still be first in line, but he needs to know I am not one that will accept failure." Her teacher had a small smirk on her face. "What?" she asked sitting up in her chair.

Maleficent chuckled, "If people did not know better, they would think you were me in disguise."

Helen simply shrugged in response. She had tried to fashion herself in a similar manner as her teacher when it came to being in the public eye, but when she wasn't there were times that she still felt like the nervous servant girl that would cater to Maleficent's every whim. "Before we go down to the dungeons, I think tea is in order. Besides, you look like you need something to help you move past this morning."

Maleficent conjured a pot of tea and two small cups made of black porcelain on her desk. Helen alighted from her chair and lifted it off her floor with a small hand gesture. She gently set the floating furniture on the ground so that it was in opposite to where Maleficent sat. The older woman proceeded to pour both of them tea, without the use of magic. She handed her daughter a cup with the warm liquid, which she accepted graciously. Both sat there quietly, sipping their tea.

"Trying to balance between being their teacher and their mother is so draining."

Placing her cup on the desk before her, Maleficent replied, "I warned you of that when you initially told me of your plan."

"Yes, but I only thought that I would have one to prepare, not two."

"That is something you will have to find a balance to. Unfortunately I do not have a simple answer for your dilemma."

"I didn't expect you to, but it was something that has been weighing on my mind since this morning."

Just then there was a timid knock at the door causing both women to turn their attentions to the distraction. "Your Excellency?" a shaky voice asked.

" _This should prove to be interesting."_

"You may enter Eleanor." The door opened just enough to show the girl peering at the desk, obviously concerned that she would receive the wrath of the woman who sat behind it.

"I hope I am not interrupting you from your work, but I was wondering if you had seen my mother?"

Maleficent turned her attention from the girl to across the table where the person in question sat. "What is it you wanted to see me for?"

The girl turned her head to see that indeed her mother was in the room. She fully entered and shut the door behind her, knowing that family time was private and not for the eyes of the outside world. "I couldn't find you in your study, but I wanted to show you that I was able to conjure a dragon!" the girl said with a toothy grin and her hands resting on her hips, obviously proud of what she had accomplished.

"A dragon?" Assuming the girl was referring to the transformation spell that would allow her to take the serpentine shape that their family was so well known for taking in battle.

 _She isn't anywhere near ready to deal with that sort of magical energy._

"Yeah, with my fire magic."

" _There is your answer. Jump to conclusions much?"_

 _She obviously takes after both of us and I don't know of what her mana capabilities are yet, smart ass._

" _And you wonder where the children learn such colorful language."_

"How about a demonstration?" Maleficent asked.

"Right now?" the girl replied, nerves starting to creep into her voice.

"You seemed so excited to show me, what is another pair of eyes to observe?"

Eleanor shuffled closer to her mother before she stated in just above a whisper in the hopes that only her mother would hear her, "It is more of who the eyes belong to that makes me nervous."

Helen couldn't hold back the light-hearted laugh that escaped her mouth. "I promise, we both just want to see your progress darling."

"O-okay." She took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes. Furrowing her eye brows, she attempted to call forth the miniature beast that she had just called forth a few minutes ago. Opening her eyes, all that laid in her palm was a tiny essence of a flame. She closed here eyes tighter, trying to focus more on what she was trying to accomplish. But again, there was nothing more than the same slight flicker of light.

"I promise, I just did it," she said as tears started to form in her eyes. She was frustrated and embarrassed all at the same time, thinking of what demeaning comments her two teachers might make about her independent studies. She really had just done it before running from one end of the castle to the other, but when asked to do so on command...the worst was that her teachers would tell her how she was not performing at the level she ought to at this age.

Instead, she received something she wasn't expecting. She saw her mother extending a hand in her direction, which she walked towards until her own smaller hand rested within it. Helen proceeded to pull her closer so that she was standing next to her. The girl then leaned her head into the crook of her mother's arm, not wanting to show either the tears that were about to fall.

Helen looked over at Maleficent, who simply watched to see what she would do. Not a glimpse of flagrant emotion could be seen on the older woman's face. Helen proceeded to then lift the girl up and placed her on her lap. Eleanor kept her head down as she refused to make eye contact showing any signs of weakness.

Leaning down to speak softly to the girl, Helen goaded, "Why don't you try and show us again?"

"I don't want it to not work again and then I get thrown in the dungeon for being a disgrace on the family." She was barely holding in the tears at this point. A few managed to escape and stained her dress.

"Do you really think we would throw you in the dungeons for not successfully completing a lesson?"

The girl continued to look down at her hands in her lap. She started wringing them, which was a nervous tick she had developed when she first started to show her magical abilities. "Before today I didn't think you would, but after this morning with Kas…I couldn't help but think about the story you used to tell us when we stepped out of line when we were little, where you got thrown in the dungeon."

Helen sighed, knowing that using that as an extreme example of what would happen to the children if they misbehaved would come back to bite her. She didn't even need to look up at Maleficent to know that she had a concerned expression on her face. It was a time that neither of them liked to think back on.

Eleanor curled further into her mother's arms, quietly starting to sob. "Don't let her lock me in the dungeons. I promise I'm not lying and I'll work harder at my lessons. I promise."

She couldn't stand to see her daughter like this. Helen started to console her, running her fingers nimbly through the soft tendrils of hair that were the exact shade of golden brown as her own. A few minutes passed by in silence apart from the muffled sobs coming from the girl.

Leaning forward so she was next to the girl's ear she spoke softly, "You know, sometimes she still scares me," Helen lifted her eyes up to her mother with a slight smirk on her face, that Maleficent simply furrowed her brow at, "But, I also know that she does everything for a purpose. And usually that purpose is to make sure that we are safe from danger."

The girl looked up to her mother. Tears were still slowly traveling down her cheek, her eyes were red, and the emerald orbs that stared forth were shining vibrantly. Calling forth a flame of her own, Helen held out her hand and shaped the flame into the shape of a dragon. The cerulean creature looked identical to the beastly form that she could take. The small creature had horns that sat atop it head and spines that lined its tail. It even had the same gradient of colors on its wings that differentiated Helen from others in that form. The creature sat itself in Helen's palm and turned its attention to Eleanor.

"How about you try again?"

The girl held out her hands and called forth her pale blue flame. It flickered in her hands as it started to grow and slowly contort into a serpentine shape. Her face lit up as the small dragon that she had called before reappeared in her hands. Her dragon started chasing its own tail in her hand which caused the girl to giggle. Helen's expelled a small stream of flames that caught the smaller dragon's attention.

With it stationary for a brief moment, Helen was surprised at how similar her daughter's fire projection was like her own.

 _I wonder if…only time will tell._

Eleanor's dragon proceeded to walk across to the edge of her hand where it looked like it was trying to crane its neck out towards Helen's. The blue dragon proceeded to saunter towards Eleanor's hand and crossed the space that was between the hands of mother and daughter as if it were still walking on solid ground. Once it settled on Eleanor's hand, it curled its tail around the smaller dragon's body, pulling it closer to it. The small one let out a short chirp in response. The larger creature lowered its head, so it was just above the miniature of itself and the small dragon brushed its head under the other's.

With the two flame creatures in her hand, Eleanor looked up at her mother who had a soft smile on her face. "Why don't you go show your grandmother your handy work?"

Eleanor nodded without taking her eyes off of the two small creatures she held in her hand and slid off of her mother's lap. She slowly walked around the desk, not wanting to accidentally drop or lose the two flames that sat in her palm. When she reached the edge of Maleficent's chair, she nervously looked up praying internally that this was worthy of praise.

The older woman saw the concern in the young girl's eyes as she waited to hear her opinion. Seeing the two flaming creatures sitting in her hand, Maleficent noticed the striking resemblance between the two small figures. "It looks just like your mother's."

"You think so? I thought it looked a little more like you when you are a dragon." the girl asked with hope in her voice.

Maleficent smiled back at her and called forth a green flame of her own. It also took the form of a dragon, the spitting image of Maleficent's, apart from the obvious color difference. This larger green dragon proceeded to flap its wings and let out a jet of electric green flames from its mouth. It flew over to where the other two sat watching it.

The three dragons were all sitting on Eleanor's palms now, barely leaving any part of her small hands bare. The smallest of the three proceeded to scamper between the legs of Helen's when Maleficent's landed gracefully on the soft surface of the girl's hands. The light green dragon proceeded to extend its head towards the small dragon who cautiously poked it's head out from behind its hiding spot. The smaller one slowly sniffed at the larger one that waited patiently. The blue one proceeded to lift its arm up so that there was nothing dividing the older and younger dragons from each other. The small flame dragon slowly started to approach the green one that had frightened it so. Eleanor's dragon looked on at the larger one as it started to extend its head to sit under the smaller dragon's head. The light blue dragon slowly started to slowly rest its head on top of the green dragon's snout. Helen's dragon then proceeded to wrap around the smaller dragon's body and ended up resting its own head a short distance from the side of the green dragon.

Unbeknownst to Eleanor, her mother had managed to come to stand behind her, resting a gentle hand against her back. This startled the girl who had been so transfixed on the touching scene that was occurring right before her eyes causing the flame creatures to vanish into the air. Looking back at her hands where the small creatures had just sat, she saw instead a green hand gently holding onto hers. Eleanor looked up at Maleficent who was looking back at her with soft features that she only showed to her family.

"I think that was an eloquent way of explaining what your mother was trying to say earlier."

"Indeed, your magic reacted to your emotions. As you saw though, neither of us hold any intentions to harm you. If anything, just to help and make you the best that you can be." Helen proceeded to squat down so that she was at Eleanor's eye level. "Besides, a dungeon cell is no place for something as precious as my little snowflake."

"Mother, I'm not that little anymore."

"To me you always will be." She then proceeded to reach forward and grab the girl by the waist and pull her into her arms. This caused the girl to squeal in surprise. She then started to laugh uncontrollably when her mother's gentle touch started to send chills up and down her body. This brought a light-hearted smile to Maleficent's face. It reminded her of when Helen was that young, and she couldn't refute the similarities that she shared with her own daughter who's shrieks of amusement filled the air.

"Mama stop, I can't take any more!" she said gasping for breath. Helen stopped as the girl was doubled over, holding her stomach. She waited till Eleanor straightened up before placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Why don't you go check on your brother and see if he has calmed down since this morning. Her Excellency and I have some business to attend to shortly."

"Yes mother." She proceeded to fall into a small curtsey and then turned towards Maleficent. "With your leave, your Excellency."

Maleficent nodded and said, "We will see you this evening at dinner."

As Eleanor proceeded to leave the room, Helen returned to her full height. Once the door was closed Maleficent broke the silence with, "It seems you have a better grasp on that balance you were referring to earlier."

"With her it comes more easily, Kasparov however… I'll have to go check on him after this mercenary is woken."

Maleficent proceeded to stand grabbing her staff that had been resting at the side of her chair. "Shall we then?" she asked. Helen nodded as the two proceeded to leave Maleficent's study and walk towards the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

As Eleanor left Maleficent's study, she quickly sped down the tower stairs to the portion of the castle that held her and Kas's rooms. The castle's halls were dark and dank with torches occasionally placed along the black stone walls. During the day the halls were lit by what little sunlight was able to enter in through the windows, which sometimes tended to just be patches where stone had once resided but had since crumbled away.

Eleanor passed a few guards who were wandering the halls doing who knows what, but she ignored them. The only time she would pay any attention to them was when they were gathered in the throne room where either her mother or grandmother had required their audience, which had been few times that she could remember. Growing closer towards her brother's door, she skidded to a halt.

"Kas?" she called through the door.

"Go away."

"Come on, let me in. It's just me if that is what you are concerned about."

"Why so you can gloat about how mother likes you more?"

Eleanor proceeded to push the door open and stuck her head in. "I can't help it that I am in her good graces right now." She proceeded to walk into the room, slowly closing the door behind her. Kasparov didn't reply to her snide comment and just further buried himself into his pillow. Eleanor sat next to him, placing her hands at her sides.

Kasparov's room was very plain, to say in the least. There was his bed, placed against one wall. Opposite it was a rack that held his sword in its scabbard as well as a set of twin blades that could easily be concealed under a cloak or a tunic if positioned properly. Next to that was a large shield that had a light covering of dust. There was no emblem that had been placed onto the metal yet. Helen had said that was to be for the day that he proved himself worthy of the mantle of a knight. Between these two walls was a window that looked down at the mountain range that surrounded them. In the far corner sat a chess board, with some pieces standing while others lay face down. On the same wall as the door, a walnut chest sat holding the boy's clothes and other mementos.

Looking to her right at her brother Eleanor asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He turned his head enough so that one of his eyes could glare at her. "You were there. What is there to talk about? I'm 'not ready', remember?"

"I don't think that was reflective on your skills. With Brenner as your teacher, it wouldn't take long before you hit your peak with him."

Her brother scoffed at her and turned his head back into his pillow. Eleanor could feel her cheeks heating up as her brother just brushed her condolences aside. "Look, mother is currently working on getting you a new teacher, so stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Fully turning around to face her, Kas sat up, his brow furrowed in frustration. "I'm not feeling sorry for myself."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Rightfully frustrated that I am being punished for the lack of skill that my tutor has." Eleanor rolled her eyes at his response. "You are the lucky one to have mother and her excellency as your teachers. They are the best at what they do, so it is expected that you would succeed."

"Yeah, well…" Eleanor struggled to find a retort to her brother's statements. She let out a grunt of frustration when she fell short. Kasparov let out a small chuckle that caused her to turn her head away and cross her arms. "If anything you gained the political know how and her silver tongue faster than I have, so you are excelling in other areas," she muttered.

"Why are you so scared of her?"

"I'm not scared of mother."

"Not mother, you ninny, her excellency."

"I am rightfully terrified of her, and I'm not a ninny."

"Whatever." Her brother replied. He placed his hands behind his head as he returned to his reclined position. Silence was maintained between the siblings as they both sat there, not wanting to acknowledge the other.

"I know I don't need to fear her," Eleanor slowly uncrossed her arms and placed her hands in her lap, "but I can't help it." Kasparov turned he head to look at his sister. He remained silent as he waited for her to continue. She turned her eyes to her hands that started to ball up into fists. "Every time that I look into her eyes, I feel so small and petty when looking at the grand scheme. I see the fire in her eyes and can't help but think of how easy it would be for her to kill me. Besides, she has done worse before." Her fingers were turning white as she continued to tighten her grip, paying no head to the pain that was begging her to stop.

Kasparov reached for the hand that was closest to him. He had seen what could happen when his sister would internalize any form of feedback. She would start to go within herself and hide behind the walls of regal sophistication that would only allow her to address her family by titles and spend any time alone in her room, screaming into a pillow.

She looked down at the gentle skin contact that had been initiated, then at who the hand belonged to. "You are her heir. Do you really think she would hurt you?"

Lowering her eyes, she replied, "Not intentionally. Besides I just had a conversation with her and mother about it."

"Then why are you fixating on it?"

"You know how I get."

Her brother sat back up. "You need to learn to let it go." He smiled softly in a knowing fashion. He had told her that before, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last time either. "Better yet, you need to learn to stop being a perfectionist."

It was Eleanor's turn to scoff at him. "Look who is talking. After all, you were the one playing perfectionist this morning. Besides we have strayed from the original reason as to why I am here."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm fine. My pride was hurt more than anything, so don't worry about me." He released his sisters' hand, which had returned to its resting position, and returned his head to the pillow. "Now, if you don't mind, I only have a little bit of time left before I have afternoon lessons. You can find your way out can't you?"

"Alright fine," Eleanor responded as she pushed herself off the edge of the bed. "I'll see you at dinner then." At first her brother simply waved her on, but she was not satisfied with that answer. "Kas?" her voice was stern with the slightest hints of warning.

"I'll see you at dinner Eleanor. Can you leave now?"

Eleanor giggled as she reached for the door handle and proceeded to make her exit but was stopped when they both heard a knock at the door.

~.:.~

Maleficent and Helen were walking down the winding stairs towards the dungeon cells with the elder of the two leading. The dark twisting halls were dimly lit with torches scarcely placed. The two women were walking in silence past cells that had occupants, living and dead. Those that were still able to verbalize a plea begged for mercy as the two continued their slow pace. Shackles rattled and moans for water and freedom started to fill the air. Neither payed any heed to what they were asked of.

They continued to head further and further down the walkway till the only sound that could be heard was that of them walking across the mismatched stone. It was so far down that lights had been neglected to be placed across from the cell that they stopped at. The light jingle of keys could be heard as Maleficent opened the wooden door. Unlike the other cells that only had iron bars in a lattice keeping their prisoners in, this door was identical to the ones that Phillip and Helen had each stayed in at one point. They were to keep their captives isolated from any person other than the mistress of the castle should she have need of them.

The door slowly creaked open to a dark room. The little light that was in the hall flooded into the room causing the rats that were present to quickly scatter. Conjuring forth a green flame that floated in front of the two women, they could see that a thick layer of dust was covering the floor as well the occupant of the room. His hair was long and covering most of his face and a long beard was also adorned. Neither were surprised at the stench of the room as it had been years since the door had been opened, let alone since its occupant had bathed.

"After you," Helen extended her arm as she entered after Maleficent first crossed the threshold. The figure that was laying in the room hadn't stirred upon the opening of his cell's door nor as they entered. "How do you plan to wake him?"

As if expecting this question, Maleficent slowly started to wave her hand around the orb that rested atop her staff. A grey mist started to form around her hand and slowly slithered towards the motionless figure on the ground. It wound its way across the floor until it reached the man and permeated his body through his nostrils. It quickly sped into his being like a water being poured into a basin. Once the last traces of smoke had entered his body the man jolted awake, gasping for air and coughing as he tried to clear his lungs.

"Did you rest comfortably?" Maleficent asked in a cold tone.

The former knight continued to try to catch his breath as he looked in the direction of the voice that had addressed him. "Wh-why did you…lock me here?" has asked breathlessly

"For when we would need your skill set, and that moment has come now," Helen stated in the same cold manner. The man glanced at her, realizing that there was an additional person in the room. Her face was lit with the glow from the flames that illuminated the room, giving her an eerie appearance to the man who was just meeting her.

"You will have time to accept my proposal to swear fealty. I will come for your answer in the evening." Maleficent stated as she proceeded to head for the door.

"And what if I refuse?" His chains rattled across the stone floor as he sat up.

"In that case, you can spend another twenty years in here, or however long it takes for you to see the error in your thinking," Helen said as she herself turned on her heel and followed Maleficent out of the cell. Before he could reply the youngest of the women who had spoken, Helen locked the door. She turned and returned the key to Maleficent's expectant hand.

The two started to long trek back up towards the main level of the castle. Silence was kept again until they passed the remaining cells. Their footsteps echoed through the empty halls, giving the air a more chilling effect than it already had.

"I should go and see Kasparov. This morning did not end how I wanted it to."

Maleficent nodded before replying, "See to the boy. I will take him as a pupil this evening. His wit is sharp, but his manners are lacking."

"If you see fit to do so, then by all means. I will see to Eleanor's lessons this evening."

Maleficent turned her head back slightly with an arched eyebrow. "Increasing lessons?"

"I think it is imperative at this point. She lacks the confidence necessary, which should come with time and practice." They continued to make their way up the spiral stair case at a steady pace. "And she needs to be able to face having you as a teacher. If she can face her own fears, she can face anything Phillip or anyone else may have."

* * *

 **Hey guys! This one was a little shorter this time, but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same. If you have any thoughts on how I can make this fic better or improve my writing let me know. Hearing from you really helps me to be a better writer and it makes my day. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you lovely people! I'd like to thank you all for being so patient. As usual, if you can think of anything that will help to make this fanfiction better, I am always appreciative for tips to make my writing better. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the two went their separate ways, Helen started to ponder how this talk with her son would go. Both were stubborn, and neither would willingly admit that they were the one at fault. Once she reached Kasparov's door, she gently wrapped against the old wood. There was no reply, even after a minute of waiting. She tried the door handle to see if it would even budge, which it did.

"Kasparov," she called, not knowing what response she would receive. She heard the voice of her daughter speak quietly to her brother but was unable to tell what was said between the two.

"It's open," Kasparov said sullenly. Helen proceeded to open the door to see that Eleanor was standing just shy of the door and her brother was lounging across his bed.

"Eleanor, I need to speak with your brother if you would be as so kind to give us the room."

"Yes mother." She stepped aside to let her mother enter the room before glancing back at Kasparov with a weak smile.

"And Eleanor," her daughter turned her attention back. "I will see you this evening for a lesson."

Eleanor nodded before muttering to herself, "There goes my afternoons."

She shut the door leaving the other two alone. Kasparov had yet to make eye contact with Helen, which didn't surprise her in the least. She proceeded to walk to the opposite side of the room where the blank shield hung. Resting a hand gently against the shield's smooth, bare surface she broke the silence, "Have you been in your room since this morning?"

"No, only since I chopped a chunk of wood out of the practice post." Helen visualized the mutilated piece of timber that was near the edge of the courtyard where Kasparov trained daily. It was one of the few permanent residents in the area and had grown ragged from the years of use.

"Hmm, you do understand what I was trying to gain out of this morning's lesson?" Kasparov remained silent which prompted Helen to turn back towards the boy. "Kasparov," her voice held a tone of impatience.

"If it was trying to show that Eleanor has had better tutors than me, then yes."

"I don't appreciate your snarky answer."

Kasparov rolled in bed to face the wall opposite Helen. This didn't help matters in the slightest. She marched over to where her defiant son was lounging. "Kasparov, look at me," her voice stern with the hints of anger starting to seep through. He refused to move causing Helen to let out a sigh.

"Sweetheart, not everything in life will come to you naturally. Do you know how long it has taken your sister to acquire the skills she has?"

"She still has been given better teachers than me."

She sat on the edge of Kasparov's bed, her hands resting in her lap. "I know, and I am fixing that. By tomorrow you should have a new teacher." He turned his head slightly to catch his mother's eye. "Brenner was to teach you the basics, but you are at the point where you need to progress and quickly." She placed her hand on his shoulder before continuing, "I needed to see where you were. You do still want the family crest on your shield, don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied haughtily.

"Then we need to keep pushing you to be ready to take the throne."

"What throne exactly? Eleanor will take yours, which is mine?"

"The throne that is owed to you by blood right." He turned further over and looked at her quizzically. "I'll explain when you are older."

"You always say that."

"That's because I want to keep you safe my little prince," she ruffled his onyx hair.

"Mother!" he retorted trying to bat away her hand. Helen let out a small chuckle, withdrawing. Kasparov sat up and started to pat the hair down that his mother had lovingly moved out of place. There was a calm silence held between the two.

After waiting a few minutes to hear something from her son, Helen proceeded to stand up and turn towards the door. "I'll leave you to your brooding."

But before she could take a step towards the door Kasparov interjected, "I'm sorry." Helen turned back to see him staring down at the covers on his bed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I stepped out of line."

"I push you only so that you will get better." She stepped back to his side a placed a kiss on the top of his head. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't push you to be all that you can."

The boy nodded in understanding. His mother was always impressed that he was beyond his years when it came to understanding others' intentions. It was one of the traits that he held that told her he would someday be worthy to take the throne.

"Now since you are so keen on having a new instructor, for tonight you'll have a lesson with her Excellency."

"Really?" his voice brimming with surprise.

"Mhm, and as a forewarning, she does not take kindly to lip from her students."

"I won't disappoint," he replied with a toothy grin.

Helen nodded before answering, "She'll be expecting you within the next hour. I wouldn't keep her waiting." She then turned towards the door and paused as she held its edge, "I expect to hear that you did well when I see you at dinner," and departed for her study.

Once she returned to the solace of her office, she let out a long sigh. She knew that she could have easily magicked herself back, but when she wandered the castle grounds her mind would meander as well. In these privet moments she would think of everything and nothing, ignoring those around her.

This trip she thought about the knight turned mercenary that had been languishing in the dungeon. She knew that they had placed him in a position where the chances he would refuse their requests were minimal. Pushing his haggard face from her mind she stepped over to her desk and allowed herself to slide slowly into the chair that sat behind it. Closing her eyes she tuned out the daily sounds of the castle and savored the stillness that surrounded her. Time seemed to pass at an alarming rate for after what seemed to be mere moments there was a knock at the door.

"Mother?" Eleanor's voice questioned.

With her eyes still closed, Helen replied, "It's open." She waited until the girl's footsteps were halfway across the room before she opened her eyes.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, since I am increasing intensity in your brother's lessons I felt that it would help you as well to increase practice time. From now on morning lessons will be improving your magical skills while evening lessons will sharpen your mind. Shall we begin?"

The girl nodded in response as she waited on the opposite side of her mother's desk. Helen waived her hand and between the two appeared an ornate chess board. Pieces were of polished black and white marble carved into the shapes of noble knights on their steeds, dragons with flames bursting from their mouths, and foot soldiers on each side bearing their banners proudly. The pieces were also adorned with flecks of gold and silver for accentuating the detail on each. The board itself was made of the same material and sparkled in the evening sun light.

"A simple game of chess, I'll be generous and let you start this time."

"You just wanted the side that had dragons for knights."

Helen smirked at her daughter before asking, "Do you want to switch?"

"No!" was the hasty reply, "otherwise you'll go first and win."

"Then it is your move."

The girl looked at the board briefly before moving one of her pawns forward. She looked across at her mother who observed the battle field before them and responded with moving a pawn of her own. The two alternated back and forth as both sides started to diminish. Helen, to no surprise won the first game by distracting Eleanor with a rook that was alone to then claim victory by checkmate.

"You knew you would win," the girl pouted.

"I had confidence, but I would not cheat against you."

"You have said that you must use any means to win, so how do I know you didn't?"

"See you do listen, and if you think I cheated show me your proof?"

The girl crossed her arms and remained silent causing Helen to softly chuckle.

"I didn't cheat, it is all about reading your opponent and thinking ahead. Both of these are skills that will help you to be better at strategizing against your enemies. Now line them up and we shall go again."

This continued for three more games, all ending in the same result but when it came down to the final moves of their last game Eleanor paused before taking her turn. She had been struck down to her king, queen, a bishop, a rook, and three pawns and her mother was setting up to checkmate her again. Eleanor was already in check and very tempted to move her king to safety until she realized something. Her mother had left her queen open to be taken by her bishop. This would ruin her set up to force her into forfeit.

"You made a mistake," she said slyly.

"Did I?" her mother asked calmly, not exhibiting any sign of concern on her face.

Eleanor moved the stone clergyman across the board to the spot where the black queen was seated. "You let me take your queen."

"Yes I did, but," Helen proceeded to move a pawn to the spot where Eleanor's king was stationed, "I still won."

Eleanor was shocked as she looked at the board, unsure of how she had lost after taking her opponent's most powerful piece. She pointed at the piece that had bested her before slapping her hand to her face in disbelief.

"Even the weakest piece can deliver the final blow, remember that. Now," Helen stood from her chair, "I think it is time we head down for dinner, don't you?" Eleanor grumbled as she got up from her seat. "No one likes a sore loser. Besides, you got better as the games progressed."

"I did take your queen in the last one."

"Yes, you did, a clever move to get rid of my strongest asset. You'll continue to learn in time. Who knows, some day you may be so good that I may consider cheating."

"I'd catch you before you did," the nine year old replied.

Helen laughed as she held the door open for both of them to leave towards the center of the castle. Mother trailed daughter as the two made their way down the winding stairs. Eleanor would occasionally look back to see that her mother was indeed following her and that she wasn't talking to the empty air. By the time the two entered the dinning room, they saw that they were the last to arrive. Maleficent was in her chair and had already lit both fire pits, while Kasparov was in his chair next to her. The two were sitting quietly and looked up at the sound of the large mahogany doors opening.

"We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you both," Maleficent addressed the new comers.

"Our apologies your excellency. I lost tract of time with tonight's lesson and let it go on a little longer than necessary."

"I see, and what was tonight's lesson?"

Helen turned towards Eleanor, waiting for her response. The girl quickly cleared her throat before answering, "Strategy, your excellency. One-on-one battle strategy and reading your opponents."

"Ahh. Tell me my dear, were you able to defeat your opponent?"

"Not this time…" the girl hung her head in defeat.

Helen chimed in when she saw her daughter's lack of confidence become evident, "But she did improve with each trial. In time I know she will be ready."

Eleanor looked back at her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile. She returned the gesture and quickly made her way towards her chair so that the four of them could partake in supper.

Conversation was kept casual throughout the meal. Kasparov went into elaborate detail about his evening lesson with Maleficent and how he was excited about his new teacher. He went on about how he would be a great fighter who would be proficient in all areas of combat but that his specialty would be the lance, which in his opinion was the epitome of being a knight. Helen listened while occasionally glancing across the table at the other two to see their thoughts. As per usual, Maleficent had the polite expression of amusement on her face while Eleanor occupied herself by pushing what little bit of food that was left on her plate around.

"I hate to cut you short my dear," Helen interjected during Kas's ramblings.

"Finally," Eleanor muttered under her breath.

"But it is time that both you and your sister go to sleep. You have lessons early in the morning and we don't want another late start like we had today, do we?"

Both children in unison replied, "No," before excusing themselves from the table.

"I'll be up to say good night in a little bit."

They filed out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving the two adults to themselves. Helen and Maleficent sat quietly finishing their remaining food on their plates. Tapping the edge of her mouth with her cloth napkin, Maleficent cleared her throat causing Helen to look up at her across the table.

"I will see what our knight's answer is,"

"I'll go." Helen interjected.

"I would much rather go now, and you are still,"

"I've had enough for tonight." She stood. "Besides, I think this is something that I should handle on my own."

"If you are sure that you are up to it, I will leave it to you to negotiate." She withdrew the key to the cells in the dungeon from her pocket and held it out.

Helen walked over and took the key before replying, "I will return to your study as soon as I have his answer."

Maleficent returned with the small gesture of a nod and watched her adopted daughter leave to finish the evening's business. She tapped her temple softly as she pondered, _what has her so interested in him?_ She rose from her seat and with a small flick of her wrist she extinguished the hearths that had lit the room. Despite the darkness that the room was left in, she glided across the room and headed in the opposite direction towards her study.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes at the bottom.**

* * *

The long walk down the stairs was quiet and dank. The further she went into the recesses of the castle, the less guards Helen saw. The sounds of the castle were muted with every step further away from its heart. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness gradually, but she knew her way around so well that she would be able to reach her intended cell without the use of her eyes if need be.

 _You've been awfully quiet lately._

" _I've had very little opinion on today's events."_

 _That is a first._

" _It's not like there was anything you really needed my help with, was there?"_

 _I guess not, other than this morning, but I managed to patch that up._

She noticed that she had been walking rather quickly towards the isolation cells and started to slow her pace. There was no reason to show her anticipation of this meeting to others through the speed of her walking. When she arrived she lifted the key that she had been given up to eye level.

 _You ready?_

" _If you are. And if he refuses we simply burn his tongue out so he can't refuse us again."_ There was the slightest hint of a snicker in her voice. Even though she couldn't see it, Helen knew Lilith was wringing her hands with that suggestion.

Helen let out a soft chuckle before inserting the key into the lock. As she pushed the door open she made her face become placid, not a trace of emotion to be seen. The torch that had been left from her previous visit was smoldering away, barely giving any light to the dismal space.

"I've come for your answer."

"You have left me with little choice but to accept your terms, Maleficent."

"It is flattering to have you think we are one in the same," Helen sent a sapphire flame from her hand to reignite the dying flames. "But alas, I am not her excellency."

"My apologies your grace. In the dim light there is a striking resemblance."

"We are getting off subject."

"Yes. You've backed me into a corner, so I will do as you ask."

"Good." Helen waved her hand and the shackles that bound his wrists and ankles clattered to the ground. The knight instinctively rubbed each wrist and stared up at his new mistress.

"You will begin giving lessons tomorrow morning." She started to turn, but the sounds of scraping against the ground and the sudden movement out of the corner of her eye stopped her. The knight had lunged at her with a shard of glass that he must have concealed under him while he sat.

She caught his wrist that held the jagged object which was on a course for her chest and bent his wrist in such a fashion that he could no longer maintain his grip on the weapon. With her other hand she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the closest wall. Despite the man being taller than her, Helen easily lifted him off the ground letting his feet dangle in the air. With his free hand, he grasped at the hand that held him in place. This only caused Helen to increase the pressure that she was applying.

"I am not so easily ambushed, and if I did not have a use for you that would have been your last move." The man was gasping for air as he continued to try and pull his captor's hand away from his neck.

In one quick motion, Helen shoved him against the wall again, bringing her knee into his chest before throwing him back to the ground. He rolled onto his stomach as he coughed profusely. The glint of the shard in the light caught Helen's eye. With a sneer, she stated, "I expect you to look somewhat presentable in the morning. I suggest you use this to help," before kicking the broken glass with the side of her foot. "We will fetch you when we are ready for you."

The man simply watched the woman leave the cell as he continued to regain his bearings. The locking of his cell and the steady sound of her heels heading back down the corridor was the last he heard from her that night.

~.:.~

Once she was a little way from the cell she had just left, Helen whisked herself to Maleficent's study. The familiar feeling of her magical fire licking at her legs caused her to let out a sigh just as the same screams she had heard the first time she teleported began their hellish chorus. As the flames dissipated, so did the voices.

Maleficent was standing by the window, looking out at the last few rays of daylight. She turned her head towards her daughter as she made her entrance.

"Everything is set for tomorrow. Your key," she held out the small piece of metal.

"Leave it on my desk, I will tend to it later."

Helen did as she was asked and walked to the same window her predecessor stood at. She stood there and watched the calming scene as she folded her arms behind her back. Maleficent looked down at her. Despite the addition of heels, Helen only stood at eye level for her. She brushed some hair behind Helen's shoulder, and paused as she did so.

"This was not here earlier." She was looking down at Helen's shoulder.

The comment caused the younger woman to turn slightly. When she saw where her mother was looking, she in turn looked as well. Just medial to the birthmark that Lilith left her with was a gash that was slowly dripping blood.

"Hmm, must have been from his poor attempt at trying to escape." She looked back at Maleficent, who showed concern at her statement. "It wasn't something that I couldn't easily handle."

She looked back down at the cut before replying, "I'll fix it later." She wiped the small streak of blood away with her finger.

"Hmm,"

"I don't trust him alone with Kasparov."

"And rightfully so. I will be watching them tomorrow."

"As will I, along with a small firing squad should he need to be put down."

"Weren't you going to give Eleanor her lesson in the morning?"

"I still am, but she will learn to analyze her opponent. In doing so she will be able to find her brother's weakness so that in the future she will be able to make up for it."

"An interesting lesson indeed."

Helen nodded. "If there is nothing else you need from me, I will go tell the children good night and turn in myself."

"As you wish. Good night."

"Good night mother."

She left the room, headed down the tower's winding staircase and towards the castle's center. The torchlit halls were quiet with the occasional scurrying of guards. The first door she reached was Kasparov's. Helen opened the door to see the boy playing with the rapier that normally hung on his wall. He would give out small grunts with each parry and thrust, oblivious to his mother's presence. Leaning against the doorway, she crossed her arms and watched the boy continue fighting his invisible assailant.

A small smile made its way onto her face as she continued to watch him. He kept slowly moving closer and closer towards the wall that held the rest of the weapons that she allowed him to keep.

With one final grunt he tapped the tip of the blade into the wall and then lowered his arms. Helen clapped for the boy, who quickly turned at realizing he had been watched.

"One final fight before bed?"

"I'm too excited to go to sleep."

"I think you should at least try." She stepped into the room and extended her arm towards the boy's bed. He returned the rapier to its resting place on the rack and scampered over to where he was beckoned.

Once he had reached where his mother was standing he started to pull himself up onto the bed, but before he could do so, Helen picked him up from behind. The boy was caught off guard and started laughing when he saw his mother's arms wrap themselves around him.

"You're almost too big for me to pick you up anymore."

She turned him in her arms and then laid him down at the head of the bed. Helen tucked him in as his laughter started to ebb.

"I keep getting bigger every day."

"Don't grow up too fast my little prince." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"What's that!" The boy exclaimed, catching his mother off guard. She saw him pointing at the cut over her collar bone. "Did you get in a fight?" his voice filled with excitement.

"Yes, but not because I wanted to. Now go to sleep."

"You mean you don't have a story for tonight?"

"I still have to say goodnight to your sister."

"It can be quick!" He sat up and reached under his pillow to grab a children's story book that he had been hiding.

"I found one that you hadn't read before. Can you read it tonight?"

"Let me look over it first. I thought I had read you every story in that book."

The boy handed her the book, opened to the story that he wished to have read to him. Helen quickly skimmed it, knowing that she had to filter through some of the stories that were in the book. It was a standard story book like any other, but the stories sometimes contained adaptations of her from the local villages. Adaptations that did not paint her in a favorable light. She wanted to be the one to expose the children to what the world saw her as, not have them stumble upon it themselves and forever be against her.

The story in question was in fact the story of Phillip's fight with Maleficent. One of the pages had a colorful rendering of Phillip plunging his sword into the dragon's heart while it released a stream of flames. As she continued to skim through it, her previous pleasant demeanor was replaced with a somber one.

Kasparov could see that the story did not please his mother. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I know you are tired too."

Helen turned her attention back to the boy who was looking down at his pillow, disheartened that he wouldn't get a story. "I think I have a better story for tonight."

The boy perked up, "Really?"

Helen nodded. "This other story didn't have enough knights."

Helen sat at the edge of where Kasparov's feet reached in the bed, placing the book to her side so that she could extract the story later. Folding her hands across her lap she took a deep breath before starting.

"There once was a knight who lived in a far-off kingdom. He was strong, brave, and had every maid's heart flutter when they saw him. He was not only skilled in the social aspects of court but was also a tournament champion.

"He was skilled in every aspect of the sport, but his specialty was one on one melee."

"Aw,"

"Alright jousting. Anyways, he had won multiple tournaments, coming out on top as tournament champion almost every time. He had many adventures outside of the sporting arena as well. Everyone in the kingdom loved him.

"There soon came word that a tournament was to be held in honor of the kingdom's princess for her name day. The king had promised that as prize for the grand champion he would receive a kiss from the princess and a chance to win her affections. Now the knight was smitten with the princess and had been for some time. He knew that this was his chance to show her his affections and prove that he only had eyes for her.

"The day of the tournament came, and the knight was quickly climbing the ranks as top contender. He came in first in his bracket for archery, and it wasn't until the finals for that event that he saw he had an opponent worthy to be called as such.

"This new knight was clad in a dark grey tunic with a small dagger tied to his waist, and a dark black mask that obscured most of his face. There was nothing striking about this knight, for he kept to himself and did not adorn himself in flashy garments as opposed to the first knight who wore a tunic of maroon with navy stripes which only made his golden hair appear to shine brighter in the sun.

"The second knight had not missed a shot up till the end when it was down to the two of them. The first knight shot on the border of the bull's eye. The second knight took his shot and hit directly in the center of the target. The crowd was silent, knowing that the first knight had to split the second knight's arrow to be the archery champion. The golden-haired knight took his second shot and just missed the second arrow, only hitting the plumage.

"The crowd cheered, despite their favorite not winning the event. They knew that the joust was next to come and that he was the favorite to win the event. The first knight turned to congratulate the other who beat him, but the second knight was already heading off towards his tent. This confused the knight, but he brushed it aside to turn back to the crowd and thank them for their support.

"The joust started shortly after with two divisions. Each knight who won, moved on to challenge another member of his bracket until the top in each bracket faced off. The first knight was in one bracket and the second, in another. The first knight had his squire help him apply his armor, which he had polished for the occasion. On his helmet there was a plum of maroon and navy feathers. His horse was adorned in similar colors while its face was shielded with its own armor. His shield had a white double headed eagle over a blue field.

"The first few rounds of the joust were no match for the first knight, who easily unhorsed each of his challengers. When he wasn't waiting for an upcoming match of his own, he would try to watch the matches of the other knight. He wore black armor and kept his visor down always, never revealing his face. The crest on his shield was a silver dragon encircling itself with its tail on a purple background."

"You mean like the dragon on your shoulder?" the boy asked while pointing at what he was referring to.

Helen nodded in response before continuing. "This second knight was brutal with every hit that he dealt, shattering a few lances in the process. He won his matches as well and was becoming a popular bet in the other group.

"When it came time for the winners from each bracket to face each other, the first knight was not surprised that the black knight was the one he'd be facing. When they both entered the arena atop their steads, the crowd cheered louder than they had all day. The first knight looked up at the stands where the king and his daughter were sitting. He smiled before lowering his own visor and grasping his lance, ready for battle.

"When the signal was given to start, the black knight charged forward without hesitation. The other knight followed suit and was able to land a blow on the black knight's chest. The black knight was able to strike the same blow. With each passing round, both knights were able to gain a strike on their opponent, neither really gaining a significant advantage. As they continued their dance, the crowd continued to watch with bated breath.

"It was down to the final rounds, whoever gained the lead point would win. Both charged at each other, but just before they met, the first knight raised his lance slightly higher and was able to land a blow on the black knight's helmet. This won him the round and the event. The crowd burst into applause as their champion triumphantly raised his lance in the air.

"He turned back towards his opponent, but the black knight was already riding off, not wasting any time in the arena. The first knight slid off his horse and went to ready himself for the final event, the melee.

"Again, the knight climbed up the ranks to make it to the final match, and again his opponent was the black knight. The second knight again had his mask donned, with his black armor still in place. When the trumpets blared to signal the start of their final fight, the two men started to circle each other. The blond knight struck first, but his opponent was able to easily block his sword.

"The black knight was patient with his strikes, each time landing on his opponent. This only frustrated the first knight, causing him to strike more frequently and with less than perfect form. He knew that if he lost this round, he would lose the tournament and his chance to win the princess's heart.

"He continued to put all his might into every swing, but the other knight was able to easily avoid each strike. As he continued to become more frustrated, he left himself open to being kicked to the ground, losing his grasp on his sword. The black knight held his sword to his opponent's neck, bringing the match to a close. The crowd was stunned at having watched their hero beaten. The king proclaimed the tournament over and pointed to the black knight claiming him as the tournament champion. When he was beckoned to approach the royal seats, he kept silent and knelt before the monarchs, holding his sword in front of him.

"'I would like to see the face of the man who is my champion.' The knight in question lowered his head, remaining silent.

"He reached one hand up to his face and said, 'If the princess commands it, I shall. But I must warn you, this mask is to keep your peace of mind and may be the only way you wish to see me before you bestow that kiss you owe me.'

"The princess asked him again if he would remove his mask. The black knight did as he was commanded, and he revealed that his mask did in fact hide a secret. Around his eyes were scars that slashed about, deforming formerly smooth skin into red gashes that sunk in. The skin was pulled so tight in some areas that bone almost shown through and…"

"Mother stop," the boy laughed. "You'll make him too scary for the princess."

"Alright, any ways. The crowd gasped when they saw his face, even the princess was surprised. But once the shock had past, the princess smiled. The knight had turned his face towards the ground when he heard the expected response. But to his surprise, a hand lifted his chin up. The princess had a kind smile on her face to greet him.

"'I still owe you a kiss, good sir knight.' She then placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving him speechless. 'I would like to invite you as my guest. After all, you were promised the chance to woo me.'

"The two left towards the castle, with the golden knight staring after them, jealous of the other knight's rights as winner of the tournament."

Helen stood up from the edge of the bed before turning back and said, "Alright time for you to go to sleep."

"I liked that story. Will you tell it to me again?"

"Another night, my little prince." She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Blowing the candle out that was on his night stand, Helen left the room and made her way to her daughter's. When she opened the door she saw the girl was sitting by her window with the same small flaming dragon from that afternoon galloping across her palm.

The sound of a visitor caught Eleanor's attention and when she saw it was her mother she quickly smiled. The creature in her hand vanished as she made her way to her mother's side. Helen knelt down to her daughter's height as she drew closer and placed her hands on the child's shoulders.

"Still practicing?"

The girl nodded with a smile on her face. The happy expression slowly faded as she turned her gaze to her mother's shoulder. "You're hurt," she said concerned. Helen sighed as she remembered she had yet to mend the cut on her chest.

"I had almost forgotten about that," she started to extend her hand to heal the wound but was stopped by Eleanor's hand. She looked at the girl, who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Let me fix it."

"You want to give it a try?"

The girl nodded before placing both her hands just over the cut. She shut her eyes as she started to use her magic. The skin under her hands started to glow a luminescent white. When she removed her hands, both saw that the skin looked like it was untouched. Helen was about to run her fingers across the formerly marred skin but was stopped when Eleanor started to gently tap the area in question.

"Thank you Snowflake."

"Wait, one more thing."

She raised her eye brows as Eleanor leaned in and placed a kiss on her clavicle.

"There, just like you did for me when I was little."

Helen couldn't help but smile at her and pulled her into a tight hug. Eleanor reciprocated and the two sat there enjoying each other's presence. Helen started to slowly stroke the top of her daughter's head and began to hum. The tune was nothing sentimental to either of them, but the fact that Helen was humming meant that she was happy, and her daughter knew it. The smile on her face grew and she curled further into her mother's embrace.

"What are you happy about?"

This caused the humming to stop. "Oh, just getting to spend time with you and your brother outside of lessons is my favorite part of the day." She loosened her grasp on the girl and placed her hand under her chin. "Promise me that you won't grow up too fast."

The girl nodded in response. Helen kissed the top of her head before carding her fingers through the girl's hair. "Before you go to bed, I'm brushing these knots out."

She grabbed her daughter's brush that was on the night stand adjacent to her bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Helen pat the space next to her signifying that she wished Eleanor to join her. The girl did as she was beckoned and turned her back to her mother, who had started to run the brush through her hair.

As the bristles continued to be glide through her hair, Eleanor got to a point of complete relaxation that she released a yawn. Helen couldn't help but smile before replying, "Almost done. It seems that you have missed quite a few back here."

"Mother?"

"Mhmm,"

"When do I have to learn the dragon spell?"

Helen paused momentarily and then returned to detangling the last few knots. "Not until you are older. It takes a larger magic reserve than you currently have."

She knew she was lying to her daughter, but she didn't want to scare her with how the process would take a tole on her physically, mentally, and possibly emotionally as well. The two continued to sit in comfortable silence until Helen had finished.

"Time for bed. You have to be up early tomorrow."

"Yes mother." Eleanor inched her way up to the head of her bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulder. Helen stood and turned to lean over the girl and gently planted a kiss on her cheek. She left her daughter's room and teleported herself to her own room for the night.

* * *

 **A nice long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it. I am currently on a clinical rotation right now so free time for writing when I am not studying is limited right now. I will try to keep posting as I am able. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Another chapter for you to enjoy, or at least I hope you enjoy. I'm curious to hear what you guys think about our mysterious knight. As always, if you have any critiques on how I can improve my writing let me know!**

 **~aleera-mistressofallevil**

* * *

The following morning the small family had an uneventful start to their day. The children were still wiping sleep from their eyes by the time all had started to head towards the court yard. When they started to see the early morning sun, Helen noticed that there was already a figure out in the center of their destination. They continued down the stone stairs, none of them turning their gaze from the stranger. Once they hit the final step, Helen placed a hand on Eleanor's shoulder forcing her to stop.

"Stay here, I will come back when I am done with this business."

Eleanor nodded in understanding. Maleficent then turned towards Kasparov, "You as well. Wait until you are summoned."

"Yes, your excellency."

The two women continued towards the man that was standing by himself, gazing around at the surrounding area. The man was clad in a dark tunic and a pair of riding pants that looked as if they had seen better days. With the morning sun, Helen had a difficult time making out facial features, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"I see that you can find your way around the castle grounds with little difficulty," Maleficent addressed the man.

He turned at her voice and upon seeing who had confronted him he gave a low bow before replying. His long black hair was tied behind his shoulders with a piece of string. Smudges of filth and grime decorated his face along with bruises that lined his neck in the outline of a hand. The scruffy beard that covered most of his face the night before had been trimmed back so that it no longer hung from his chin but still outlined his jaw. It was not as kept as any other knight, but he was no longer trying to please ladies of the court.

"Yes, your excellency, I was given a few misleading directions from the guards who released me from my cell."

"You will find that they can be of little help when it comes to intellectual matters."

"Your grace," he turned slightly towards Helen. "I know that our meeting last night did not bode well for me as a first impression. Allow me to extend an olive branch in the hopes of returning to your good graces." He took a knee before her and Maleficent. "I, Sir Ulrich, pledge myself to you and her excellency for whatever task you may see fit for me."

Helen's eyes narrowed at the man while her face remained hard. "I accept your fealty, but do not expect flashy words to gain you my favor. Your actions alone can do that."

The man instinctively rubbed at his neck as he returned to his full height. "I understand your grace. You had mentioned needing an instructor in the ways of skilled fighting."

"Yes, which you will start this morning. There will be eyes on you at all times, ensuring that you are indeed preparing the boy for war." Maleficent then turned back towards the children who were watching the seemingly cordial interaction between the adults. "Kasparov," the boy quickly trotted over to stand between Maleficent and Helen. His mother instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder as she watched Ulrich's face for any signs of ill intent.

"This is Sir Ulrich, he will be continuing your lessons in sparring."

"Are you really a knight?" The boy questioned before he crossed his arms, unimpressed with the appearance of his new teacher.

"I used to be, but I am more skilled than any knight you will meet. I know that the only way to make sure that you survive is to use every trick up your sleeve, no matter the cost."

Kas looked up at his mother, "He sounds a lot like you."

"He understands what it takes to defeat any enemy. Go pick out your practice sword." She released his shoulder as he headed towards the rack that held assorted weaponry that he was allowed to use for lessons. Helen returned her gaze towards the knight, the slight hint of a smile that she gave her son gone.

"We shall be observing you closely this morning, do not disappoint me," Maleficent stated once the boy was out of ear shot. She gestured towards the overhanging stone walk ways that bordered the edge of the fortress. Atop were lines of archers equipped with full quivers. "They are under strict orders that should they see any harm come to the boy that they are to fire at will until you remain motionless."

She started to turn and head back towards where Eleanor waited patiently for her and Helen. The younger woman stepped beside Ulrich, eyes trained on Kasparov. "You so much as draw a drop of blood from him, you'll wish that the archers finish you off before I can get to you." She turned slightly towards the knight, her eyes illuminated brightly with an intensity that caused the man's breath to hitch.

Kasparov returned to his mother's side, small training sword in hand. Helen's eyes returned to their standard blue as she broke eye contact with the new tutor and turned towards the boy. She placed her hand on his head, "Make me proud," before she turned to give one last glare at the knight before returning to where Maleficent and her daughter were waiting.

~.:.~

Ulrich watched the woman that had threatened to take his life. _I don't like that woman…_ He turned towards the boy who was looking up at him expectantly.

"Mister Knight, can we start? I'm ready to learn."

"Umm…let's start with your stance."

The boy staggered his feet before grasping his blunted sword with both hands and raising it up as if ready to strike.

"Alright, now how about with one hand. You will need a free arm to hold your shield."

Kasparov looked nervously down at the sword he held. He took a deep breath before letting go with his left hand. This initially confused the knight until he saw the boy's hand shaking trying to hold up the weapon.

"You're too weak to wield a one-handed sword properly. For now you can use two but working on your strength is something we will work on." He held his own blunted sword out. "Alright boy, try and strike me."

Kas looked nervous, but when he saw no hesitation in the knight's face he tightened his grip on the weapon in his hand. He took a step forward raising his sword to only have it parried by Ulrich. The knight clearly outranked the boy in physical strength as the blades grew closer to Kasparov's face. Kas started to push back but the more he tried, the more resistance he was met with. He eventually was able to shove Ulrich's blade away from his own and lashed forward with a strike of his own.

However the knight was quicker. He stepped aside to easily dodge the slash. And hit the boy with the hilt of his sword. There was enough force behind the strike and with the boy's unsteady stance, Kasparov fell to the ground. Across the yard Helen's hand was twitching, ready to burn Ulrich where he stood. Flames started to lick at her palm until a hand on her arm caused them to fade. She looked over at her daughter, who was vigilant with her brother's trial. The girl's hand clasped tightly to her, conveying her concern for her brother.

Kasparov let out a grunt of frustration as he pushed himself back up to face the knight. His opponent didn't advance on him, but simply waited with weapon poised. Kas charged again, and again was brushed aside as if he were nothing more than an insect. This continued for five more minutes before Kas was pushed to the ground a final time and had the tip of Ulrich's weapon held to his throat.

"Alright, I have seen enough." Ulrich lowered his sword and extended a hand towards the boy. Kasparov accepted, and was helped back to his feet. "Let's start today with your stance, it's atrocious."

~.:.~

"Ugh, I'm beat."

"Why is it you always come to my room whenever we have free time."

"Because, brother dear, you would never visit with me otherwise."

"Ever think that maybe I'd like to take the time to rest?" his tone facetious.

"Hmm…nope," Eleanor replied as she hopped on the edge of Kasparov's bed. "Besides, if you were really tired you'd just go to sleep."

"I'm trying, but you jumping next to me isn't helping." This led to the girl hoping off the edge of the bed and landing with a loud thud on the wooden floor.

"Fine, you're no fun anyways."

"If you have so much energy why don't you go practice or something."

"Well I can't go start a new lesson, Mother is showing Sir Ulrich to his chambers remember? Besides, my head hurts from this morning having to watch your lessons."

"Then go rest your brain somewhere else."

The girl let out a small grunt of frustration at having her fun disturbed. She left her brother's room and started to wander around the castle. Following the twists and turns of castle's inner chambers until she made her way towards the bridge that over looked the court yard. The sun was high in the sky at this point in the day, and the usual hustle and bustle of the castle's inhabitants was in full swing. Figures darting in and out, conversations littering the air with undiscernible noise, and the sounds of weapons being run against old wet stones.

Eleanor watched as the goblin-like creatures that worked at her family's bidding filled the desolate structure with life. None would ever approach her, unless it was a summons from her mother or Maleficent. Even then, it was Maleficent who would use them as simple messengers while her mother would most often fetch her herself.

When the small figures below her grew tiresome to watch she continued to follow the path that she was on. It led her higher and higher up the castle's structure till she was overlooking the mountain range. She leaned against the edge of the wall and smiled as she looked out at the land before her. A light breeze started to rustle her hair, distracting her from the sounds below her.

"Enjoying the view," a voice behind her asked.

Eleanor turned quickly and habitually broke into a curtsey. "Your excellency! I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Maleficent raised her hand to silence the girl. "By no means were you disturbing me. I merely wished to ask if I might join you."

"Of…of course, your excellency." She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep it from potentially quivering.

"We are alone, you don't need to keep with formalities. There is a time and place for that."

The girl nodded in response as the older woman closed the distance between them and stood a little off from her side. There was a silence that remained between the two that was palpable. Eleanor would steal quick glances to the side to see what Maleficent was doing, and every time she only saw her staring out at the scenery.

"This used to be where your mother would come for solace when she was your age."

This startled her, for even though she spoke softly, Maleficent's voice was loud enough to cut through the deafening silence.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Mother doesn't really talk about when she was my age too much."

Maleficent let out a sigh, "It was a difficult time for her."

Eleanor did not to ask further since she knew that Maleficent was referring to the point in Helen's life where she had started to be treated as a scullery maid. She could see a sadness in Maleficent's eyes that was identified only by those who were able to detect the slightest change of emotion. It was known to both children that that was a time that was never spoken of fondly.

"What was she like when she was my age?" Trying to point the conversation away from such a somber topic.

"She was similar to both you and your brother," the Mistress of all Evil replied. But in this setting, one would not assume that this was the title most knew her by. She turned to look down at the girl who was looking at her with a curious expression. "She had your brother's drive to be a perfectionist as well as the same work ethic that he maintains. She also was like you at times, unsure of herself but also gifted in ways that she didn't even imagine at the time."

"You think I'm gifted?"

"Extremely."

Eleanor's cheeks grew red, turning her attention back towards the mountain tops. A small smile started to grace her expression.

"She also looked just like you. Except your eyes, those are your aunt's."

"Mother tells me that a lot," her voice shaky.

"Why do you sound upset about that?"

There was a long pause as Eleanor looked down at where her hands were resting on the edge of the tower wall. "It's just…I feel like I have to live up to the expectations that she set, and I've never even met her."

Maleficent couldn't help but smile. "Your mother felt the same way when she started learning, and she was much older than you." She softly placed her hand on the girl's back. "You may surprise yourself with time. But I know that you are capable of great feats that you cannot even fathom yet."

The child nodded and the smile that she had before returned. "Thank you, grandmother. I hope to one day make you and mother proud."

Unbeknownst to the two, Helen had witnessed the entire encounter. She was standing slightly hidden on the winding stairs that led to the top of the tower. Initially her goal was to meet with Maleficent, but she turned to let the two enjoy the rare bonding moment and headed back towards her own room.

 _Maybe I should let Mother give her lesson tonight._

" _You could, it might help with her anxiety around her as well."_

 _Perhaps._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! So this is possibly the longest chapter I have uploaded in quite awhile. So just a heads up we start to hit some big plot points in this chapter. It may be awhile before I am able to post another chapter with me finishing up rotation and preparing for tests. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Alright you two, I have a special lesson planned for you this evening."

"What could it possibly be this time?" Kasparov asked with annoyance in his voice, forcefully dropping into a chair. "If it's another round of fist fighting with Ulrich, count me out." The teenager slapped the raw piece of meat in his hand over his blackening eye.

"You got cocky and Ulrich used that to his advantage," Eleanor retorted.

"I'd like to see you in a one on one fight sis."

"Is that a challenge?" his sister straightened up, igniting her hand in light blue flames.

"Enough, the both of you. It is not a fight of any sort. Rather a chance to learn about the outside world."

"What?" both asked simultaneously, the fire around Eleanor's hand extinguishing and Kasparov straightening up in his chair.

"Mother you've never let us out of the castle before."

"Yeah, why now?"

"I'll explain when we get there. But go grab your cloaks, and Kasparov get your dagger."

Both teens nodded as the left for their own rooms. It had been four years since Ulrich had become Kasparov's mentor. Both children had grown in their skill set as well as maturity as expected of young adults. They were well on their way to being the forces that Helen had intended for them to be against Phillip's kingdom.

" _Are you sure about this? Once they learn, there is no going back."_

 _They need to learn, and they are old enough to learn the truth._

Today was the anniversary of Aurora and Phillip's coronation and every year since the day peasants would celebrate as it was a day that signified the triumph of light over dark. Festivals would crop up throughout the land, attracting all walks of life. Merchants would travel there, showing their rare finds from far off kingdoms. Actors, putting on plays while minstrels would perform their songs glorifying the king's bravery and the queen's beauty. Helen knew that if there was any day to have the children learn about how the outside world saw their family without drawing too much suspicion it was today.

The children scampered back into the room, Kasparov fastening his dagger to his belt and Eleanor clasping the pin on her cloak. Helen looked over the two. They were both in their standard clothes, but they were still too nice for the occasion. With a flick of her wrist their clothes' bright colors were replaced with mute browns and greys. Small squares of different colored fabric appeared as well towards the hem of their clothes. Kasparov's dark black cloak with silver accents was turned to a dusty dark grey while Eleanor's emerald cloak was turned to a dingy brown. They looked at their own clothes before looking each other over.

"What was wrong with our clothes?" Kasparov asked.

"We don't want to bring extra attention to ourselves. Speaking of…" Helen snapped her fingers as her own dress turned into a dark brown with a higher neck line that hid her birth mark. That wasn't what caught the young teenagers' interest, it was instead the features that made their mother look other worldly were fading. The scales that lined her brow line melted away to reveal dark brown brows and pale skin to match the rest of her face. The mahogany horns that rested on her head sunk back where they had originally grown from. The electric blue that had taken over her eyes retracted into a small, thick circle around her pupil and transitioned to brown with flecks of gold.

"Ready?"

They both nodded before they were swept up in a flash of navy flames. When they felt the solid earth under their feet again, Eleanor and Kasparov saw that they were in the woods outside of a cottage. The sounds of the forest animals filled the air, and in the distance the light sound of fanfare could be heard. The rich greens of the trees and the vibrant yellows and reds of their flowers caught their eyes.

"Are you sure teleporting us here was a good idea?" Kasparov asked cautiously pointing towards the cottage they stood next to.

"No one has lived here in years," Helen replied. She watched Kasparov walk towards the dark windows and gently tap on the panes. He watched for a moment before turning back.

"Can we have a look? If it's empty as you say, there is no harm."

"Why would you want to look into a dusty old house when this forest is so much livelier?" his sister asked as she was wandering around the grassy clearing.

"I want to see what the lower class live like. It's important for a future king to know about all walks of life."

"Here we go again with the 'future king' crap," Eleanor muttered under her breath.

"You may explore but be quick about it. We have a ways to walk to get to our destination."

Kasparov went to open the door, and when he has met with resistance he added the extra force necessary by throwing his shoulder into it. He disappeared from Helen's view upon entering the house. She turned her attention to Eleanor who was watching a pair of blue birds hop around each other, singing a light, cheery tune.

She thought back to the last time that she was at that cottage. It was a long time ago, so long that it seemed like another life time. Back when victory was so close at hand, and when all that she hoped to gain from it was recognition of her potential as something more than the girl who brought Maleficent her food.

Letting the teens explore their new environment for a few more moments longer, Helen looked at the sun overhead. She knew that by the time they reached the nearest village, the festivities would be in full swing.

"It's time we proceed to our destination."

Both made their way to her sides and followed as she led them down a path that traveled away from the house and into thicker woods. There was silence between the three as the simple dwelling grew smaller in the distance. They continued their steady pace, listening to the sounds around them. Helen ever on the alert, listening for anything that sounded remotely like the sound of horses or rattling chain mail.

"Mother, why did we appear here if we needed to walk even farther to where we are supposed to be?"

"Because Eleanor, I did not want to alert any one to our presence. Also, I wanted to lay down ground rules for this trip."

The teens looked at each other, confused as to what their mother was referring to.

"First rule, you are to not remove your hoods once I tell you to put them on, until I tell you to take them off. Second, you are not to leave my side at any point. Third, you are not to talk to anyone." She stopped and turned towards them, "And I mean anyone. You are not to give anything that would give away your identities, hence the disguises."

Her eyes, despite the camouflage, radiated with a faint blue glow. Eleanor and Kasparov knew that meant she was not willing to tolerate any mess-ups. She turned back as they continued their voyage.

"Mother? What do you expect us to learn out of this…walk in the woods?"

"It is not the journey that I want you to focus on. You both will have a history lesson, about the state of the realm and why things are the way they are."

She did not receive a response from her daughter. After twenty more minutes of walking Helen stopped and turned back towards the teens. "Put up your hoods, and do not remove them until I tell you to do so." She performed the same action with her own cloak. Both children did as they were told.

The lively sound of the festivities filled the air and continued to grow as the trio drew near. Hundreds of people quickly came into their view, walking amongst the merchant carts that lined the edge of the village grounds. The aroma that filled the air was that of smoked meats, trying to mask the smells of dirt and fecal matter, human and other wise. Eleanor quickly drew her hand to her nose, trying to forget the smell. Kasparov's face was scrunched in disgust, while Helen calmly became accustomed to the smell. It was not the same dank, mountainous smell of the forbidden mountains that they were used to, and it thoroughly shocked the children.

"You need to get used to it. Holding your nose will draw attention to yourself, making them think you've never smelt poverty before like a high borne."

"It's terrible mother, how can you stand it?"

"You get used to it after a while. Come along you two and stay close."

Eleanor grimaced as she lowered her hand back to her side, Kasparov's face mirroring hers. Once the initial shock of the aroma passed, they walked amongst the carts with people shouting out, trying to pull their attention towards their flashy goods. The town's residents weaved throughout the spaces that were wide enough to allow them passage. Kasparov looked off into the distance at the small and unstable hovels that these people called homes, wondering how so many could live in such a small space. Eleanor was instead looking at the people who walked amongst them, unaware of who they were, as if they were one of them.

Trumpets started to blare a short ways off from where they were. Helen instinctively put an arm out in front of each of her children, Kasparov tightened his grip on his dagger, and Eleanor withdrew he hand into her cloak to ready her magic without alerting anyone around them. Despite the trio ready for an oncoming onslaught, the crowd around them grew excited and hurried towards the brassy cry.

"Hurry, the play is about to start!" a small girl shouted as she ran past them, pulling her own mother's hand as she tried to move as quickly as those around her.

Helen lowered her arms and proceeded to follow the others at a casual pace. Turning back slightly she said just loud enough for them to hear, "This is what I wanted you to see. It's a story you both have heard many times, but this will be told from a different perspective."

They stood at the back of the crowd, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Helen had the younger two stand in front of her to try and let them see better. As more people continued to make their way towards the pavilion that held the wooden stage, some tried to stand in front of them, obscuring their view. With a little mental persuasion, Helen was able to make them move aside enough so that the stage was still visible. Eleanor turned back to look at her mother with a smirk, knowing full well what she had done. Helen raised a finger to her lips and pointed back towards the stage, where a man dressed in colorful garb and a harlequin hat had stepped out and started to address the crowd that had gathered.

"Fairytales are said to be for children alone, but listen as I tell you of one that is true and in which evil was made to atone."

"Ugh, rhyming," Kasparov muttered under his breath. It earned him a handful of perturbed shushes from others nearby.

"It is the time of year when we celebrate the union of our beloved king and queen. We will tell the tale of all that happened before their love and all that's in between."

He leapt across the stage as stage hands started to move wooden cutouts of the castle, while the actual one was just off to the side of the stage watching over all those in attendance. The crowd would shout their claims of approval with every new introduction of a part of the royal family. They would boo and hiss at the mentions of Maleficent and her "unholy army". The teens' interest was heightened at mention of their grandmother.

When the Queen's, then princess, christening was mentioned, three shorter women with colorful clothes were brought out onstage and introduced as the three good fairies. The crown watched with admiration as they presented the infant with their gifts, which was nothing more than an onion wrapped in an old rage. Before the third could grant her gift, a puff of grey smoke appeared on the far edge of the stage trying to poorly mirror the same dramatic entrance that Maleficent had made at Aurora's christening. The actor they had to play her was a lanky, tall man who was draped in flowing black fabric with a pair of roughly constructed horns atop his head.

"You'd think they'd at least get a woman to play her," Eleanor whispered to her brother.

The actor portraying the Mistress of all Evil slowly walked across the stage, threatening all who were in attendance for not being sent an invitation.

 _These poor imbeciles. They have been told a version that withholds the truth from them._ Helen thought to herself.

" _We both know that, but do you think they really care to hear our side of the conflict?"_ Was her sister's response.

Once finally settling on cursing the infant princess/ swaddled vegetable to death on its sixteenth birthday, the actor left the stage in a similar fashion in which he appeared. The play continued, filling in the audience in how the fairies retaliated and their plan to keep the princess hidden.

The actor and actress that were playing a young Phillip and Aurora captured the rest of the audience's attention as the two met in the woods, unaware of each other's identity. All were swept away as the young nobles' love continued to blossom while the inevitable fulfilment of Maleficent's curse caused the audience to become quiet with shock.

The fight between Phillip and the dragon brought the crowd to their feet cheering for their hero as he vanquished the contraption of wires and cloth that was in the serpentine shape. Eleanor glanced back at her mother at the dramatic end of the famous struggle between the forces of evil and Phillip. She was stone face, staring straight ahead looking eerily like the fairy who was the head of their family. Eleanor turned back to continue to watch the crude caricature of her family be put on display for others to jeer and point at. She noticed that her brother's hand was balled in a fist causing his knuckles to pale.

At the return of Maleficent, the crowd again gasped while some children screamed. When the actor playing Helen appeared, the family was disturbed with the company's portrayal of her. The actor was a short rotund woman who paraded around behind the actor playing Maleficent. She used a high, shrill voice whenever she spoke and would frequently bump into other actors in a drunken manor.

Eleanor tilted her head in confusion. Kasparov furrowed his brow in disgust. Helen had to quell her frustration by grinding her teeth together and clenching her fists methodically. The teens glanced back but once they saw the fire in their mother's eyes they decided to turn back and ask later.

When it came to the coronation of the couple, the same actress had donned a pair of horns as well, along with some harsh makeup to pass for the scales that normally adorned her face. There were also the additions of claws and elongated fangs to scare the audience more. The crowd pointed and jeered at the extreme over exaggeration of Maleficent's heir.

In an attempt to contain her composure Helen closed her eyes and focused on slowing her breaths. She knew she couldn't attract attention, not here with her children present. If she were there alone, it would be another story. Oh how she wanted to ring their necks as she watched the life be choked out of those who dare mock her family. The rest of the play did not register with the woman as she blocked out the world around her. It wasn't until someone grasped her hand tightly that she heard the cheers from those that surrounded her.

She looked at the hand that had grabbed hers, noticing her son's concerned face. Her daughter's was the same. "Let's go. We can't talk here." Releasing her son's hand she turned quickly, keeping her hood close to her face. The children kept close to the hem of her cloak, not wanting to get lost in the multitude that were also leaving the pavilion for the market place and their homes.

No words were shared as they walked past the crowds. Not passed the merchant stalls. Not passed the houses that lined the outskirts of the town. Not even passed the first line of trees at the edge of the forest.

It wasn't until the fanfare was faded that Helen let her hood drop along with the disguises that she kept on herself and the teen's clothes. The sharp prickling of scales sprouting and horns emerging took hold of her, gritting her teeth till the painful sensation passed.

"Mother?" Eleanor's hesitant voice broke the silence. Helen turned back, vivid blue eyes turning towards emerald ones. "Is…that why you haven't let us leave the castle before? So that we wouldn't hear their version of the story?"

She let out a sigh. "It wasn't so that you wouldn't hear their version. I just didn't want you to look at me or your grandmother with the same fear that they do." She glanced at Kasparov, who had remained eerily quiet after the play. His face was red, his hand clasping the hilt of his dagger.

"You have been uncharacteristically quiet. Something you wish to say?"

"How can you just let them defame you like that?! You should have punished them for such insolence."

"And what would I have gained from it?"

"At least you would have kept your reputation."

"I had more important matters to think of, like your and your sister's safety," her voice raised over his. He remained silent, his frustration still apparent from his posture. Placing a hand on his shoulder, her voice softened. "You don't usually lose your temper so easily."

"Why do they hate you?" This took her aback. "They are only told half-truths that make you look like the monster and blame you for all of their misfortunes."

"To the winner go the spoils, and that includes the more well-known version of their story that paints everything in their favor."

The teenager looked up at his mother. Despite his recent growth spurt, he was still a head shorter than his mother. "They don't even know of the things they have done to you, yet you are still blamed. Why?" He turned his face back towards the ground, trying to keep his frustration in check. He leaned forward till his head rested on top of Helen's sternum.

This was odd to her, as the boy always tried to contain any emotions that he experienced. She felt his tears of frustration start to trickle onto her chest, the only sign that he was at his emotional limit.

Resting her cheek on his head, she replied, "People are afraid of what they don't understand. They would rather blame their problems on those that are different than try to understand their struggles."

She looked over at Eleanor who was watching the scene out of the corner of her eye, but as soon as she noticed that her mother was watching her, turned her attention away. She extended her hand towards the girl who once she turned her attention back quickly made her way to her mother's side. Eleanor wrapped her arm around Helen's waist and with the other hand clasped Kas's free hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'll make them pay some day mother," her son stated. "All of them."

"We both will," Eleanor chimed in, "when we are ready to take the kingdom down."

"Alright you two, no more talk of melancholy on my account. I have you both beat by years of grudges. We need to get going while there is still sun light."

"Are we not going home the way we came?"

"I thought we might take the scenic route."

Helen took a few steps back as a cloud of blue smoke engulfed her. Cerulean flames circled around her till they formed a tower that reached into the tall branches of the trees around them. Kas raised his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light while Eleanor forced herself to stare into the flames from her mother's magic. When the screen passed in the place of the woman stood a fully-grown dragon.

She lowered her head to rest on the ground, her wings extended to form a ramp of sorts to allow the teenagers access to climb atop. Kas quickly ran up her wings, securing his place right between her shoulder blades. Eleanor took her time as she knew that she was not as nimble as her brother.

"Easy, I don't need you hurting yourself," Helen's voice rumbled softly.

"It's not like I want to mother."

"Kas," she turned her head enough so that she could see the boy out of the corner of her eye, but without throwing off his balance too much, "give your sister a hand up so that we can be off."

He leaned over and held his hand out. Eleanor grasped his forearm as she tried to navigate around her mother's wing joint. In doing so, she stepped fully on the shoulder that had been skewered by Phillip's sword all those years ago. Helen released a low growl of discomfort as Eleanor took her place behind Kas.

"Sorry mother!"

Helen let out a sigh with a small stream of flames. "It's alright. You just seemed to find it on a sore day." She turned her head forward and started to stand to her full height. "Hold on tight."

Eleanor clasped Kas by the waist, and Kas in turn clasped onto the spine that protruded from Helen's neck that was in front of them. With a few powerful thrusts of her wings, Helen had them shooting towards the cloud line. Eleanor couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the wind started to whip against their faces.

They flew higher and higher into the air. Despite the distance, Kasparov noticed that they were heading back towards the village that they just left.

"Mother, isn't home the other way?" he shouted ahead. Helen's ear twitched back at the sound.

"It is, but I need to make a stop first."

The teens would alternate looking over the side to see what scenery was below them. Eleanor pointed down below them, "There is the stage that we just were at."

"Indeed. Hold on you two." Both tightened their grip as Helen started to descend from the sky.

A thunderous roar erupted from her maw, causing those below to scream and shriek in terror at the beast above them. Swerving above the small hovels that the villagers lived in, Helen started to release jets of blue flames over their heads, aiming for the merchant stalls that lined the streets. Once rows of carts were aflame, she turned her attention towards the stage that had been the catalyst of her children's dismay. Taking a deep breath, Helen brought forth a large blast of flames that consumed the entire stage effortlessly. The acting troupe that had control over it not a few minutes before hand were scattering to avoid being burnt alive.

Partaking in her craft a moment longer, Helen returned up to the sky above and turned back towards their castle. It wasn't until they were safely above the forest edge again that Eleanor broke the silence.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to breath fire?"

Helen smirked, "Same way you learned to cast fire, practice."

As they continued on their way Kasparov grew confident enough to release his grip from the spine that he had been holding onto. He threw his arms out to the side, startling Eleanor. His sister pleaded with him to hold on for his and her safety. He argued that at some point she would get to experience the sensation of flight while he could only take part from their mother's wings. She reluctantly voiced her understanding, gripping tighter onto his waist.

Once they entered the castle grounds, Helen landed gently. Lowering her shoulders and extending a wing, the children slid off her back. They turned to see their mother's flames withering away and her standing behind them. "Shall we go join your grandmother for dinner?"

They both nodded and quickly headed on their way to the banquet hall. Helen slowly followed behind, observing how their enthusiasm was restored after setting fire to the make shift theater. Eleanor turned, and her smile faltered at seeing the distance between them.

"It's your shoulder again, isn't it?"

"The change isn't always kind to these old wounds." Helen started to slowly massage the old scars that Maleficent's flames had left on her arm.

They walked together as the continued on their way. At this point, Eleanor stood at Helen's shoulder, a constant reminder that within a few years she would no longer be a child.

"It's been quite some time since we last got to go flying with you."

"Yes, it is a very taxing spell when you haven't done it in years." She turned back towards Eleanor. "But seeing the excitement from you and your brother always made it worth the effort."

"It still is fascinating to watch."

"You used to not think that." Eleanor looked quizzically at her mother. "It's true. When you were born you screamed nonstop the first time you saw me like that. It wasn't until I was like this and holding you in my arms that you stopped enough to lull yourself to sleep."

"Hmm," was her only response. They were silent for a while before Eleanor interjected, "I wonder if I will look more like you as a dragon or her Excellency. You two are the only ones I have ever seen. I don't even know if father was able to do the same."

Helen stopped abruptly, eyes growing wide. "What?"

Eleanor grew curious. "Was he not gifted at magic like you?"

"No, and do not speak of him again."

"You don't ever speak of him."

"And neither are you to mention him."

"But mother…"

"Enough!" Her voice ringing out so that all who heard it stopped in their tracts. Kasparov, who was only a short distance ahead of them turned, unaware of the cause of the sudden outburst. "I want to hear no more on this."

Helen proceeded to continue towards their destination. As she passed him, Kas looked back at Eleanor hoping for some form of clarification.

"Don't worry about it," Eleanor mumbled as she passed her brother.

Dinner was quiet. Helen was acting as if nothing had changed while Eleanor ate sparingly off her plate. This didn't go unnoticed by Maleficent or her familiar. Both looked at each other as dinner continued to progress.

"Are you not hungry Eleanor?" she asked, seeing if she could get something out of the girl.

"I've very little appetite." She proceeded to forcefully push back from the table. "With your permission, I'd rather retire for the night."

"If that is what you desire my dear."

Eleanor nodded. "Your Excellency" She turned towards Helen, "Your _Grace_ ," and with that she turned on her heel and made her way out of the hall and to her chambers.

"Kasparov, will you go see that your sister is alright?"

"Yes your Excellency." He stood with much less force than his sister and quickly headed off to find her.

Once they were alone, Maleficent placed the utensils that she held onto the table. "Do you care to tell me what transpired between the two of you?"

"You were present for dinner, there was no conversing between the two of us during that time."

"You know what I mean."

Helen let out a sigh, "She asked about him."

Maleficent leaned back and rested her hand on her chin. "And you responded in your usual manner."

"He has never been a part of her life, of either of their lives. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"There was a point that you were curious as well. It is only natural for her to want to know about him. How you handled this situation may only lead her to search for the answer on her own."

"We've agreed that he is to not be mentioned again."

"I hope for the sake of your relationship with her that when she finds out it is from you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hooray more author ramblings! So this chapter picks up right where the last one ended, so if it has been awhile you may want to reread the last chapter ending, but that is your prerogative. Anyways, thank you all for your patience and if you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear your thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~aleera-mistressofallevil**

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Eleanor was rushing towards her room. She was confused with how her mother had reacted. _What did he do to her to cause her to hate him so? Why won't she tell me something I have the right to know? She's acting like I'm the one at fault here when I don't even know what I did._

She was so enraptured in her thoughts that when she rounded the corner, she ran into someone. It flustered her momentarily as she rebounded, until a hand steadied her at the shoulder.

"Easy your highness. Don't need you hurting yourself."

Looking up she saw that it was Sir Ulrich that she had run into. The knight was in a pair of riding pants and a dusty grey tunic. He had strands of straw on this shoes and pants while a few strands of hair had voyaged away from the others, giving the man a wilder look. When the family was eating, he was never around. Apart from Kasparov's lessons, the only time that she saw him was in passing near her mother's study.

"Are you alright?"

The girl crossed her arms against her chest and turned her eyes away from the man.

"I'm fine," was her gruff response.

"In my experience, those who are so deep in thought that they don't see where they are going tend to have something troubling them. So your highness, what has enslaved your thoughts this evening?"

"It's none of your concern."

He let his hand fall from her shoulder and return to his side. "The fire in women burns brightest in their youth. Don't let that spark falter. It will take you far in life, like it has her Grace."

Eleanor glared up at him at the mention of her mother. "With your leave, your highness."

"Answer me this," she interjected before he could begin to bow. "why are you so filthy? You look like you have been sleeping in the stables."

"Not sleeping your highness, but I do find that an evening ride helps me to clear my mind."

"Eleanor!"

She turned to see her brother a short distance from her. As he drew nearer, he slowed his pace and came to a stop at her side.

"Sir Ulrich how are you this evening?"

"Well your highness." He turned his attention back to Eleanor. "I leave you now in the care of your brother." He bowed to the two and then turned to continue down the hall out of their sight.

Kasparov turned to his sister, "Are you alright?"

"Why is everyone suddenly so concerned about if I'm 'alright'?" she asked angrily.

"Well, for me it is since you stormed off from dinner. Her Excellency seemed concerned as well." He held out his hand before the two of them and they started walking at a leisure pace. "Care to let me know what has you so upset?"

"Don't you ever wonder why mother never mentions anything about our father?"

"Of course I do. It is because of him that I am heir apparent to a kingdom," a sadness started to fill his eyes. "But I remember when we were little mentioning him once and mother grew very distant for a few days, from both of us. Since then I haven't brought him up." He turned towards Eleanor and a soft smile graced his features. "I know that she will tell us about him when she is ready. Whatever he did to her has certainly left its mark on her."

"Pfft, you mean when she finds it advantageous to her."

Kasparov couldn't hold in the snicker that formed at his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's just that you remind me a lot of mother at times. You both have the same stubborn streak."

"Funny, she has said the same thing about you."

The two started to laugh heartily at the resemblances they both shared. Despite the dark stone walls that they walked next to, their laughter seemed to brighten the castle for them. As their laughter died down, Kasparov asked, "You sure you will be alright tonight?"

Wiping a tear from her eye that had managed to escape from her, "Yes, dear brother, I will be fine."

He nodded and started to head towards his own room but was stopped abruptly. "And Kas," Eleanor had grabbed his wrist. "Thank you."

"What are siblings for? We watch out for each other."

 _That we do indeed_ , she thought to herself as she made her own way towards her own quarters.

~.:.~

The following morning, Helen was surprised to see that her daughter was present in the dining room before her or Maleficent. The girl sat with a book open in front of her, cup of tea in hand. There were short mutterings from her as she flipped pages. Helen took her place at one head of the table and watched curiously as her daughter continued to be enthralled in her readings.

"Early start on your studies?"

"Mhmm," was the only response that she got.

Helen conjured herself a cup of tea as the silence between the two kept the air stagnant. "What are you reading?" she asked, trying to break the painful quiet.

"Just a spell."

"Care to elaborate a little more?" frustration seeping into her voice.

"A difficult spell."

Helen slammed her eyes shut as she let out a short sigh. _I swear, this girl pushes my limits of self-control at times._

" _True, but she is a teenager. What else would you expect from someone her age?"_

 _Perhaps common courtesy when conversing with others._

" _I wouldn't necessarily call this a conversation."_

"Eleanor," she said aloud, choosing to ignore her sister's comment, "I know you are frustrated with me."

"Oh good, at least that has been established."

Helen balled up her fists, trying to keep calm. "But there are some things in this world that I keep from you to keep you safe."

"And what was yesterday all about then? Were you not exposing us to what everyone else sees you as? Sees us as?"

"Yes, but there are some things, personal things, that I wish to not discuss with you." Eleanor shook her head and continued pretending like she was paying attention to what she was reading. "At least, not yet."

"You constantly say that. 'When you're older,' 'When you are ready.'"

"And I stand by what I said."

"I'm practically an adult now!"

"Really? And tell me how you exude this sudden maturity."

"I've started my own independent studies on dragon transformation. I will master it in half the time it took you to do so."

Before she could retort back, Helen's attention was drawn to Maleficent entering the room. The two seated were quiet as the matriarch of the family sat at her designated place. She glanced at the open book that was sprawled on the table.

"Ambitious. Think you are ready for that?"

The girl nodded triumphantly. "Just a little longer with reading and I should be ready to start attempting within the next day or so."

"Don't get your hopes set too high," Helen added. "There are things that spell does to you that can't be undone." Eleanor glared back at her. "I'll make you a deal. Once you have mastered this spell and have come to terms with whatever the outcomes may be, then we will discuss this topic further, but not till."

"How do I know that you will hold true to this?"

"I give you my word that I will hold true to my promise."

She looked back at Maleficent, unsure if what she was hearing was true. Maleficent gave no inkling as to her thoughts but waited patiently for the girl's response.

"I will take it for now, but if you don't…"

"Her Excellency will hold me to it as she has witnessed this bargain first hand. And I never go back on my word."

She nodded softly, "Yes, your mother has not faltered once from a bargain. I doubt that she would start now, least of all with you."

Kasparov strolled into the hall, his arms in the air as he stretched. One hand returned to his side, the other massaging the back of his neck.

"Late morning Kas?" his sister asked.

"Something like that," was his response.

"You have morning lessons shortly, so I suggest that you eat quickly," his mother stated.

The room was quiet afterwards apart from the clatter of silverware against plates. A few of the smaller guards would flitter in and out of the room, removing trays that were finished being used. While she ate, Eleanor would occasionally turn the page in her book, paying no mind to those around her. Helen continually glanced at her daughter, trying to understand her daughter's motives to be so rebellious. Maleficent watched her daughter, observing the occasional creasing of her eyebrows, a trademark sign of her frustration and mind working through multiple scenarios of how she wanted something to play out. Kasparov ignored everyone, only focusing on filling his plate and quickly wolfing everything down.

Pushing his chair back, Kasparov wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic. "I better hurry, I really don't want to have extra laps added this morning for being late," and he rushed out of the room.

Eleanor slowly rose from her seat, book in hand. She started to make her exit as well when Helen stated, "And where do you think that you are going? You have lessons as well."

"I figured I'd continue with my independent studies this morning."

"Very well. Your attention would not be maintained for long with any other subject," Maleficent replied coolly before Helen could say a word. "However," her voice turning stern, "I expect that you will be fully present for your lesson tonight, which I plan to oversee."

Eleanor turned, her face molded in a curious expression. "You will be leading it?" Maleficent nodded. "It has certainly been awhile since I've had a lesson with you. Alright, I will see you this evening then your Excellency." She fell into a small curtsey before turning to Helen. "Until tonight, mother." And with that she turned on her heel and left the room, her eyes fixed on the pages before her.

Once she left Helen turned towards Maleficent, but before she could ask her mother stated, "It was for the best, to make sure that you two don't move further away from each other."

She stood from her chair, causing Helen to reciprocate, and stood in front of the fire place that resided behind her chair. The younger woman slowly made her way towards her superior, who gazed into the flames.

"She reminds me much of you when you first started learning."

"Yes, but she is toeing the line with my patience."

"Then perhaps it is you who still has growing to do." She turned her face to her daughter. Helen looked up with an arched brow, unsure of what she meant. "Do you remember when you had initially asked me why I hadn't started your lessons sooner? And we hardly spoke to each other for almost five days straight?"

"I do. What of it?"

"Do you remember what you were feeling then? Frustration, confusion, a desire to understand yourself better. How is it any different from what your daughter is feeling right now?"

Helen looked back at the fire, crossing her arms. "Perhaps." She thought back to that night, where she had almost caused Maleficent to tell her about Lilith unintentionally. Remembering that rage that coursed through her blood at being given another dead end.

Maleficent placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must remember that she is at a point where she is trying to understand the world around her. She already knows of the weight she will have to bear some day, but for now she is trying to fully understand herself."

There was a pause before Helen responded, "I want her to be better than me in every aspect, but she should not have to deal with the fact that if her father knew about her, he would surely kill her. That's why I haven't told her. Either of them."

"Every parent struggles with wanting to keep their child safe, but at some point you will have to let her fly on her own, so she can learn to catch herself." She tucked a few strands of hair behind Helen's ear. "She is your daughter after all. I expect her to reach great heights."


	10. Chapter 10

**I realized that the last chapter I posted was rather short compared to the previous. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, also a little on the short side. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

That evening Kasparov was first to arrive to lessons in the throne room. Helen was leaning against the side of the wall that elevated Maleficent's seat of power high above the rest of the room. Maleficent was standing next to Helen, with Diablo resting on her staff. Her hand was methodically gliding across the bird's silky feathers. Ulrich was sitting towards one of the crumbling walls, sharpening his sword with a whet stone. He was in attendance because Helen had requested that he continue to observe Kasparov's progress, even if he wasn't giving the lesson. The fire that danced in her eyes upon making her appeal known threatened that it was more of an obligation. He arrived the same time as Kas and kept to himself as he had been doing since he had been placed into the service of Maleficent.

"She does know that we are having a lesson together, doesn't she?" Kas asked.

"Indeed, speaking of…" they all turned to hear footsteps drawing near. When she stepped across the threshold, Helen continued, "It is nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry," she said with the hint of a smirk on her face, "I got a little carried away with my privet lesson."

"Now that you are both here," Maleficent stated, "it is time that you start to be fully immersed in the customs of court."

"Have we not been trained in this already?"

"Not as well as those who have been raised in other noble houses, my dear boy. You understand most of the necessities of running a kingdom, but you both lack in the social graces when compared to others of your age. This, however, will be beneficial to you as well outside of the social arena."

"And what exactly are we learning?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing?" the teens said simultaneously.

"If you expect to fit into any sort of royal gathering without bringing too much attention to yourselves it is best that you learn." She tapped her staff on the ground twice in rapid succession and the clothes that the teens were wearing were changed from their usual dark attire to bright linens. Kasparov's tunic turned from a forest green to a mustard yellow and Eleanor's charcoal grey dress into a pearly silver ballgown. "And if you are going to learn, you should be dressed in proper attire."

The two looked down at their change of apparel, then back up at the older woman. "How are we supposed to dance if there isn't any music?" As soon as she had finished her question, the air around them was filled with a melodious tune. "Oh."

"Now you both have to learn the traditional etiquette. Kasparov, you bow first to your dance partner." Kas did as he was told, leaning into a low bow to his sister. "Now Eleanor, you return the gesture with a curtsy." The girl reluctantly lowered her head and bent her knees only slightly.

"Not far enough." Eleanor looked up out of the corner of her eye. She reluctantly bent her knees more to descend further into the gesture. "Eleanor, rest your left hand in your brother's and place your right on his shoulder." The girl did as she was told, but her face betrayed her inner thoughts. She glared into her brother's eyes, her lips drawn thin as she gripped onto his shoulder. "Kasparov, take your sister's waist."

"Excuse me!" Eleanor glared back at the woman leading their lesson.

Maleficent maintained her gaze towards them, stone faced. "He is not supposed to tell you every step to the dance. He leads you through touch, a push and pull."

The girl turned back to her brother and hissed under her breath, "If you make me look like a lesser being…"

"Relax. What makes you think I am enjoying any part of this, other than your discomfort." Eleanor tightened her grip on his shoulder, digging in her nails.

"Let us start with a simple four step. Kasparov step forward with your right foot…"

"Ow! Watch it you oaf."

"Sorry!"

Placing her hand to her face, Maleficent let out a small sigh. "Helen, would you please show your children how this is done?"

She pushed off from the wall that she was resting on and walked towards where the children were standing. "I can, but you know I was never very good at dancing."

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance."

The four of them turned to Ulrich, who had placed his sword to the side of where he sat and was staring up at them.

"It may have been awhile ago, but I do remember how to perform a simple waltz." He rose to his feet and closed the distance between him and Helen. "That is if her grace will accept me as a dance partner."

He held out his hand, waiting for her answer. Helen cautiously placed her hand in his waiting palm. "If you try anything unwarranted, I will kill you where you stand."

"I would never do anything to disgrace you."

Helen conceded by placing her other hand on his shoulder. She did her best to refrain from squirming as he placed his hand on her waist. When she was learning initially, it was always with phantoms that she conjured who had the lightest of touch that would send chills down her spine. The firm pressure that came from Ulrich's hand was a welcomed change.

They started off slow with a simple box step. Maleficent's voice was instructing the teens, pointing out how it was to be performed. Helen wasn't paying attention to anything that was said, as she was trying to count out the steps in her head. Occasionally she would spare a passing glance at the ground to make sure that she was indeed performing the correct steps.

The dance between the adults was stopped once Maleficent had instructed the teens to resume their practice. Helen quickly broke away from Ulrich, crossing her arms in front of her and took a step to the side. She didn't look at the man and focused solely on her children mirroring what they just did in a rigid manner. The scene caused her to smile, particularly how Kasparov quickly lost his over confidence and showed what a novice he truly was. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that the knight was looking at her, but she refused to acknowledge him.

Once Kas and Eleanor grasped the concept of a four step, Maleficent turned her attention back towards her daughter. "Would you both be able to show them a simple waltz?"

"Of course," was Ulrich's reply. Helen remained silent but nodded slightly. She turned back towards her dance partner. When they were in facing each other, the music started to change. Ulrich went into a low bow, and Helen followed suit with a curtsy of proper height, but no further. She took his hand once they both returned to their full heights. He led her slowly across the floor, gently guiding her on every turn with the slightest of motions. Helen's eyes remained trained on his, watching his every movement. She slowly eased into the dance as it continued, her shoulders relaxing and her posture less rigid.

"You know, you actually dance quite well."

His compliment almost caught her off guard. "Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself for someone who has slept the better part of the last 25 years."

He chuckled at her backhanded compliment. "You have a point there your grace. I am a bit rusty, but I do find that dancing can be very similar to fighting." This caused her to arch an eyebrow.

"Do explain."

"Both require excellent foot work and constant monitoring of your counterpart. One misstep can mean disaster for you, publicly or literally."

"Hmm, I suppose so." They continued to circle around the room. Occasionally Helen would spare a glance to the side to see how her children were doing. Every so often she would see them attempting to mimic what they were watching if only at a glacial pace.

As the music came to a halt, the adults slowed and stepped back from each other. Helen noticed that Ulrich had a soft smile on his face as they stopped.

"Thank you for the dance, your grace. Perhaps we shall do so again." He gently let go of the hand that he held.

"Yes," she took a step back, bringing her hands to her sides, "perhaps."

He bowed again to her. "With your leave your grace. I believe you and her excellency have everything under control now."

Helen nodded to the man and watched as he left the room, stopping to pick up the sword that had captured his attention just minutes ago. As he vanished from her sight, Helen noticed that she was running her thumb across the opposite hand that had rested in the knight's. It was strange to her, the last time that they stood that close was when she had stopped his ambush in his cell.

With new music starting, Helen pushed aside her thoughts of Ulrich and turned her attention back towards the twins. They were both starting to loosen their stances as they gained confidence with each step. She continued to watch from the side for the remainder of the song. When it came to halt, Eleanor released her brother's hand to massage the small of her back.

"Tired Eleanor?" Helen asked.

"It's difficult to remain so stiff for so long."

"The perhaps you should try to ease into it next time and relax a little more."

"I rather enjoyed it," Kas interjected, "Something I would not mind doing at a party."

"You'll be quite the catch then among the young ladies of court."

"Care for a dance your grace?" He extended his hand towards his mother.

"I suppose one more dance won't hurt."

"Don't worry your excellency, I am up for one more dance afterwards."

Maleficent let out a soft chuckle. "I am flattered, but my dancing days have long past."

As the music started up again Eleanor walked towards Maleficent's side and watched as her mother and brother started to circle slowly. Occasionally she would see Kas look down at his feet, only to have Helen raise his chin with a finger to return eye contact.

"You know you are allowed to have fun. You do not have to take the same learning regiment that your mother ended up taking."

Eleanor looked up at Maleficent, curious at her statement. "It's not like I don't find enjoyment in my lessons."

"No one ever enjoys learning magic that much. Take it from someone who not only learned it themselves but also taught it." Her attention remained fixed on her daughter and grandson. "You think that your mother wants to keep you unaware of what the world has to offer, but in fact she wants to keep you safe. Even before you were born she would spend many a day pacing trying to figure out how to explain everything to the two of you. She didn't want you to ever know that the family you had was anything but normal."

Eleanor looked back at her mother who was smiling softly at Kas as they continued to waltz around the room. Kas tried to test his skills by letting her twirl to the side and then spin back to his waiting arms. Her laugh echoed through the hall.

"Can you honestly name a time that your mother did something to spite either of you?"

"Not that I can think of." She continued to watch the pair as the song slowed to a halt. Before they rejoined them, she straightened her dress, fully taking in the color of the fabric that her mother had picked out for her. Returning her gaze up towards her mother, she caught sight of the same smile that she had given her brother. Their eyes locked briefly, and Eleanor could see that the usual fire that was in her mother's eyes had dimmed.

"Eleanor?"

"Hmm?" was her response as she returned to the present.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Eleanor shook her head slowly side to side in response to her mother's question. "Alright. You two can turn in for the night if you wish. I will see you both in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! So just a forewarning, there is a brief period in this chapter between Helen and Lilith that is more adult themed. It may also appear in later chapters, and if so I will adjust the rating of this fic as needed. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Mother,"

Helen lifted her gaze from the book she was reading at her daughter's voice. It had been two days since the dance lesson and interactions between the two were still strained. Improving, but strained.

"I'm ready to start performing the dragon's spell."

"Are you now?"

"Indeed. I've read through it multiple times, I know what to expect, and I am not afraid."

"It was never your bravery that I questioned, but if you feel that you are ready…"

"I do."

"Let me impart some advice, you must keep your focus the entire time."

"I know."

"Do you now?" She stood up from behind her desk. "Did your grandmother ever tell you about what happened the first time I was successful with that spell?"

"She told me how you started to turn blue with every failed attempt."

Ignoring the dig at her image, Helen continued, "I was not in control of my actions. I almost hurt myself and others. Had your grandmother not been there…I may still very well be a prisoner in my mind as I was then. You and your brother would not be here." She walked to her daughter's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That is what is at stake with this spell. Not only your safety but that of those you care about. Are you sure you are ready?"

Eleanor nodded slowly before looking up at Helen. "I want you there to watch." This took Helen aback. It was the first gesture of kindness she had shown her mother since they fell into their feud. "Just in case things get out of hand. I could never forgive myself if I did something that I would never be able to fix to my family."

A small smile wormed its way onto Helen's face. "I'll watch. I actually have the perfect place to practice."

With a wave of her hand, sapphire flames surrounded the two of them. As they rose higher and higher the flames obscured the room that they stood in and receded to show the edge of the forest that bordered the mountains of their domain.

"Not quite where I practiced, but I felt that if you were in a more open area you would have the space you need while still giving me the peace of mind that you are less likely to attract the attention of those who would wish you harm."

"That's what happened with yours, wasn't it?"

Helen nodded slowly, remembering the struggle between her and Philip's men.

"It was one of those stories you used to tell before bed when we were little." She looked off towards the horizon, where the bright sky that usually was hidden from them loomed. "I remember you would talk about what it felt like to fly, to be free from the world."

"Where did this sentimental nature come from?"

"N-nowhere! I wasn't being soft, I just thought it might make you less cross with me."

Helen let out a small chuckle. "Alright, if you are ready to show me what you can do, I am ready to watch."

Eleanor nodded and proceeded to walk away from her mother's side. When she was about fifty meters off, she turned back towards Helen. Her nerves were building as her anticipation heightened. There was so much riding on this. Her chance to prove that she was an equal to her mother, the chance to show that all these years of training weren't for waist, the chance to learn about her father.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She pictured everything running smoothly in her mind before she opened her eyes and focused on the ground in front of her.

A circle of iridescent, light blue flames encircled her. Higher and higher they climbed into the air, quickly becoming the only thing she could see. She slammed her eyes shut as she felt her spine contort. A scream escaped her as the skin on her back ripped itself apart. Quickly, she grit her teeth together trying to prevent another outburst.

 _Keep it together! Don't let her hear you scream._

She felt a prick along the edge of her mouth that caused her to gasp. A warm liquid started to slowly slither down her chin. Dabbing at it with her fingers, she saw that it was blood. It was then that she noticed that claws were starting to creep through her nail beds. A pounding started in her temples, the pain near unbearable. Grasping where the pain was radiating from, she could feel her head bounding with each new wave of pain, as if something was trying to break out from inside her.

 _Don't fight it._ The voice of her mother said in her head. She brought her hands down from her head, observing how they had started to be coated in arctic blue dragon scales. She closed her eyes again as she felt her body become larger and contort into its new shape. The feeling of her face stretching and more scales piercing through her skin were what she focused on. Opening her eyes again she realized that she was able to see her mother, below her looking up from beyond the inferno that surrounded her.

The flames raged on, but now they were joined again by her scream as the experience became unbearable. She kept fighting through the pain, making little progress. It quickly started to spiral out of her control, causing the edges of her vision to start to blur until everything became black and the chaos around her fell silent. The last thing that she remembered was her head hitting the ground as her legs grew weak under her.

~.:.~

When Eleanor started to come to, her head was still groggy. Something warm was wrapped around her, keeping her still. Someone else was next to her, whispering inaudible thoughts. Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a small groan of discomfort.

"Eleanor," fingers ran through her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me repeatedly with one of Kas's practice swords at full force." She tried to sit up but was stopped by the aching of muscles. The pause in motion gave her a chance to realize that it was her mother's arms that she was enveloped in.

"Try not to move, your body won't take much more right now. The first time is always the most painful."

"D-did I…do it?"

"You were so close." Helen pulled her tighter into her embrace, "but I'm just glad you are safe Snowflake." She rested her chin on top of her daughter's head. The small gesture of a kiss on her forehead confused Eleanor. "I was worried for a moment that you had hurt yourself when you hit your head."

Raising a hand up to her temple, Eleanor replied, "That would explain why my head hurts so bad." She winced at the gentle pressure that she applied.

"Before you even try to say that you are going to attempt again today, I am going to take you home."

"But I can-"

"No. I tried to protest my first time as well, but this is for your own safety."

Helen whisked them back to Eleanor's room. Eleanor cringed away from her mother's flames while her muscles pleaded to not be touched by any further magic. As they receded, Helen slowly released her daughter to lie on her own bed.

"Please try and get some rest. Your magic has taken every free ounce of energy it could find, so you are in no condition to try anything else today." She ran her thumb across Eleanor's cheek, trying to not let the panic that she was still feeling seep through.

Eleanor's eyelids started to close, which Helen took as her cue to leave. "Snowflake, hmm." Helen turned at her daughter's soft-spoken statement. "You haven't called me that in years."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"I'm * _yawn_ * not a little kid anymore."

"But you will always be my snowflake, no matter how old you are. Even when you have your own children."

Eleanor's were shut by this point, but she slowly nodded in response. "Okay…mama." It was obvious to Helen that statement was from Eleanor's subconscious and it was best to not mention it to the girl later. However, her heart fluttered in her chest at hearing it. She moved a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face, watching as she slept.

" _Any idea how she will take these changes?"_

 _Hopefully well. Although I don't know if these are features that will necessarily retreat with time._

" _For her sake, I hope they are."_

~.:.~

"Ugh…my head."

Eleanor pushed herself into sitting while clutching her head. She noticed that it seemed more difficult to perform the mundane activity, equating it to still being tired from earlier that day. Her back ached, a weight pulling her back towards the comfort of her pillow.

 _No! I've slept long enough. I need to at least stand before I try that spell again._

She pulled herself up from the edge of her bed. The same force that pulled her initially back in bed, weighed on her again as she stood. She threw herself forward, bracing herself against the nightstand that was adjacent to her bed. In doing so a few strands of hair fell into her field of vision. White strands of hair. Grasping a bundle of the platinum fibers, she rolled it between her fingers to ensure that it was indeed her own hair. The slight tug she felt from the top of her scalp was the confirmation she was looking for.

 _Okay, that's new. Hopefully that's all that has changed._

She turned towards the mirror that was across the room. In doing so her shock caused her to stumble backwards, slamming the small table she had used to brace herself into the wall behind her.

"No…no, no, no, No, NO!" she screamed at the sight. Her screams were heard throughout the castle grounds. The screech was at such a volume that it unsettled even the birds that roosted on the wall walks, causing their cries to join Eleanor's. Hot tears started to trickle from her eyes, the lump in her throat continued to slowly grow. She took one of the pieces of broken wood that was next to her and hurled it at the mirror. A few shards fell to the ground from the force.

Maleficent was the first to enter the room, and when she saw her granddaughter on the floor, she stopped in the doorway. The girl had her face in her hands and at her sides were splayed a pair of large icy blue dragon wings. Between each reptilian appendage stretched black membranous layers of skin. Her presence went unnoticed by the girl as she walked up to her side. She looked around noticing the shards of glass and the nightstand that was now a large pile of splinters. Looking back at the girl whose shoulders were quivering, Maleficent pieced together what had happened before she arrived.

 _She looks just like her mother did after her first time._

Knowing that giving Eleanor time was the best way to deal with this new reality, she sat silently on the edge of the girl's bed. At the sound of the bed creaking under the addition of weight, Eleanor quickly looked up startled. The wings at her side expanded, moving the pieces of wood further away from her. This flustered the girl even more. She looked back at Maleficent, tears still streaming from her eyes. Instead of the emeralds that she knew, glowing golden irises were staring at her.

"I'm a monster," the girl whispered.

"Hardly what I would consider a monster my dear."

Before the girl could respond, Kasparov entered the room, hand on the hilt of his dagger and panting heavily. "Eleanor are you alri-woah." He paused at seeing the state his sister was in. "What happened?"

Eleanor tried to hide her face from her brother with her hand, and in doing so the wings that were splayed for all to see folded in on themselves. A hand on his shoulder stopped further questions from leaving his mouth. "Right now is not the time for your sensitive questions."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I know, but right now is not the time." She turned him towards her before leaning down to his ear. "I'll explain later, but your sister's needs are a little more imperative at the moment."

The teen nodded before looking back at his sister sympathetically and leaving the room. Eleanor had returned to sobbing into her hands. Helen waited till the boy left before shutting the door and locking it to prevent further interruptions from the other inhabitants of the castle.

"I thought-I thought I could handle this. I read through it a hundred times. I was ready. I was ready!"

"Sweetheart this is not due to your lack of planning," was her mother's response.

"Then what? What did I forget? What did I do wrong!?"

"It is not a matter of what you did or did not do. It is a process that requires much from your body, and it takes multiple attempts with every person who tries their hand at that spell."

Eleanor looked up at her grandmother. She leaned forward so that her arms rested on Maleficent's knees and placed her head atop them. The older woman set her hand on the girl's head, hoping to comfort her. Maleficent looked over at Helen, whose arm was slightly extended towards her daughter. Slowly the woman brought her outstretched hand back to her chest.

"Eleanor, these may not last forever."

Turning her head to the side, she glared at her mother. "And what if they are? Will I be portrayed by others as a monster that has arisen from the depths of Hell too?"

"I learned to accept my features, as you will in time." Helen responded defensively.

"Just leave," she replied before turning her head back to its resting place. The large wings that protruded from Eleanor's back stretched out again, tenting her to block eye contact with her mother.

Helen looked across at Maleficent, who had maintained her gaze on the distraught girl. Looking back down at Eleanor she said, "Alright. If you need me…I'll be waiting. You don't have to go through this alone."

As she shut the door to her daughter's room, the hand that she had clutching her heart started to tremble. The tears were biting at the edges of her eyes. _My poor girl_. She made her way back up towards the tall tower, thinking she would be able to clear her head up there. She quickly made her way through the castle, thankful that there was no one around to see that she was so close to breaking down. She had kept her eyes on the ground, as if she knew her way by muscle memory alone. What she didn't know though, was that someone was watching her and noticed her perturbed state. Unfortunately, they did not think to move out of her way.

The sensation of bumping into someone brought Helen out of her thoughts long enough to see who it was. Looking up at Ulrich, he stated, "It seems whenever I find the women of this castle in passing, they run into me due to their minds being elsewhere."

"Then stay out of my way," she pushed passed him, her shoulder forcing him to the side, and continued on the path that she had set. Ulrich tried to apologize, but she didn't hear another word from his mouth. Again, her thoughts went to her daughter. As she scaled the steps of the tower, she heard the distant sound of footsteps, causing her to quicken her pace.

"Your grace!" the sound of Ulrich's voice carried after her. _The nerve of that man. I will have to teach him his place._ She reached the landing that was her destination. Coming to the ledge that overlooked the surrounding mountains, she thrust her hands against the cold stone, ignoring the uncomfortable heat it sent through her palms from pain.

The tears that she had been holding in so long had finally started to trickle out. Despite her trying to fight her own emotions, Helen couldn't help but quietly sob. The footsteps that she heard previously grew louder. Deciding to ignore the upcoming sound, she let her tears slowly flow.

"Your grace, I wanted to apologize for my previous comment. It was not meant out of disrespect."

"And what did you mean by it?"

"I was just stating what I have experienced with your family in passing."

Quickly wiping tears away, she turned towards the knight. "Unless I ask for your thoughts, I suggest you keep them to yourself. I have killed men for less."

"Of course, your grace." The man bowed in response. While he was still in his bow, he looked up at the woman's face. "You've been crying."

Helen took an unconscious step back. "And what of it? My personal matters are of no concern to you."

"I understand your grace, but if I may," he walked to her side, with a hand extended. Helen slapped it away before he was able to graze her skin. "You missed one." He mirrored where the droplet was resting.

She reached up to wipe the rouge tear away. Returning her attention back to the mountain range and crossed her arms, Helen waited for him to leave, but never heard his departure. "I'm sure you can find your way from here."

"Indeed, I just…I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help?"

Helen turned back to the man; her brow arched. She was confused at his gesture of kindness. "Why?"

"It has been a goal of mine since sharing that dance with you to see you smile more. It was such a beautiful sight that brought much needed light to a dark place."

"Unless you know how to make children truly understand that you have their best intentions at heart, I don't know of how much help you will be." Helen paused, realizing that she was telling this man, practically a stranger, about her familial troubles. "You may go Sir Ulrich," she said before turning back to look out at her dominion.

"As my lady commands." Ulrich returned down the stairs. Once she knew that she was alone again, Helen closed her eyes as she let the remainder of her tears leak out.

" _That was considerate of him."_

 _And what of it? He spoke out of turn. I should have taken his tongue for letting it fly so freely._

" _You know, maybe talking to someone outside of this family may do you some good. And besides you can always use his tongue for other things."_ Helen could picture the devilish smirk on the other woman's face.

 _You can be so vulgar at times._

" _Don't deny it, some fun with a man again would do you some good. I know exactly what sort of things you have thought about doing to him before. You would be surprised at some of the things you dream about while you are in a deep sleep."_

 _Not helping right now._

" _Alright, alright. Once things are patched up with Eleanor, then we can start to think of how to have him crawling to us."_

 _Us?_

" _I live vicariously through you, and if you haven't had some in fourteen years, it means I haven't had a good fu-"_

 _I get it! Please, just stop for now. I am in a world of trouble when the twins start asking questions about that and I can hardly handle your voracious appetite for such carnal pleasures._

" _Fine."_

Able to quell the desires of her sister, Helen closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her thoughts drifted back to her first attempt at transformation spells. The feeling of hopelessness that consumed her, the fear that she was not cut out for her place as Maleficent's heir. The wind picked up around her and started to make her hair billow behind her as if it were a banner. A familiar chill went down her spine. She turned to see Maleficent slowly sauntering up to her side, her scepter clunking against the uneven stones with every step.

"Are you alright?"

"My state doesn't matter, how is my daughter?"

"Asleep. She cried herself to exhaustion." Maleficent placed a soft hand against Helen's cheek. "But your state does matter, to me at the very least."

"Mother…I'm trying. I'm trying my best. I can't-"

"You can, and you will. This was not easy for you either. Remember how you asked if you were even recognizable after your first attempt?"

Helen let out a sigh, "I do."

"Then you know that with time, the shock will pass." She slid her hand away from her daughter's cheek. "Perhaps if you talk with her when she awakens you might be able to soothe her nerves." Maleficent turned and headed back towards the stair that led up to the landing.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

Maleficent turned her head back. "You act as if this were an unnatural reaction for me. She is, after all, family, and I will go further lengths for my family than I would for just myself." She turned back and continued on her way.

Helen stood motionless until she was alone again. She turned back towards the mountains that surrounded her. Holding out her hand, Helen called forth a flame of her own. Contorting the flame until it was in the shape of her in her dragon state. The beast cried out into the night while releasing a stream of flames. She thought back to the day Eleanor was so proud of being able to conjure her own flames. It brought a tired and weak smile to her face. She let the happy memory occupy her mind till the moon light overhead shone bright. The silver beams scattered across the castle grounds, sending eerie shadows to stretch among the battlements.

Enclosing her hand over the flaming serpentine figure, Helen made up her mind that she would be there for her daughter when she awoke. After making the trek from the tower, she saw the teen was still asleep, just as Maleficent had said. As she walked closer, Helen was able to notice that the girl had streaks that ran down her cheeks from the tears that were pouring forth earlier. Helen carded her fingers through the silvery locks. This caused Eleanor to release a small sigh whilst not stirring from her sleep.

Lowering herself to the floor, Helen made herself comfortable leaning against the edge of her daughter's bed. She clutched Eleanor's hand closest to her with her own. Placing her forehead against their hands she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to take her to her happy memories until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

 **Yay for plot advancements! Thank you again for your continued support, until next time, and as always any suggestions for future directions or improvements are always welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you for your patience for this new chapter. Let me know how you like it, or if there is something I can improve for next time. Hearing from you really makes my day, and is a great confidence boost for me. Until next time my dear readers! ~ aleera-mistressofallevil**

* * *

When Eleanor awoke the next morning, she lifted her head slowly as her groggy mind recounted the events of the previous day. Turning behind her to see if it was all a dream or not, she saw the scaly appendages that merged into her. As she tried to right herself, she registered the extra pressure on her hand. Looking down she saw it clutched in her mother's own hand. The older woman was still asleep, from what the girl could tell. Her head was resting against the edge of the bed and the soft rise and fall of her chest was slow. Eleanor noticed that her own breathing was synchronized with her mother's.

Eleanor started to pull her hand out of her mother's grasp, but in doing so her grip tightened and caused her to stir. Eleanor turned as her mother's eyes fluttered open. Turning towards her daughter and noticing that she was awake, Helen sleepily said, "Eleanor, you're awake already."

"Actually, you are waking up rather late."

Helen rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her free hand before she turned towards where she was holding her daughter's hand. Releasing it, Helen watched as her daughter retracted her extremity, clasping her wrist in her other hand. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you slept alright."

"I did."

"Good."

Silence fell between the two, both unsure what to say to the other. Helen stood, stretching her neck and back. Relief enveloped her face when the silence was broken by the sound of her joints popping with each movement.

"Much better," she said aloud, mostly to herself. When she heard no response from her daughter, not even a scoff, she turned to see the girl gripping her arms close to her body, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

"Eleanor?"

Keeping her eyes shut she replied, "It reminds me of the pain from yesterday. That same sound, only louder and coming from my own body." Opening her eyes, she continued, "but that won't stop me. I have to keep trying until I get it right."

Helen sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "You will. It may not be today, or tomorrow, but your hard work will be rewarded. Come on," and in a whirlwind of flames, the two were whisked out of Eleanor's room. They appeared in the clearing that Helen had taken them to yesterday.

"We're here again?"

"If your stubbornness is anything like mine, which I know it is, you were going to come here again with or without me."

Eleanor let out a small snicker, "You know me too well."

Once Helen was standing on her own feet, she extended a hand to help Eleanor up. Upon standing, Eleanor almost lost her balance, but Helen's steady hand on her shoulder helped her stay afoot. "You'll have to learn to lean forward a little more, until your body is strong enough to counteract the weight of your wings pulling you down."

She shifted her weight forward, moving from her heels to the balls of her feet. "You might want to step back a bit," she kept her gaze on the ground.

Helen placed a kiss on the teen's forehead. "Make me proud." She magicked herself back to edge of the tree line.

Eleanor shut her eyes, running the incantation through her head. She could feel the flames at her feet growing hotter by the second. With her eyes shooting open, the flames around her grew higher. The wings on her back stretched out and she fell to her hands, grimacing at the pain coursing through her body. Teeth sharpened, claws split from her nail beds, vocal chords ripping and reforming. As spiny plates started to erupt down the length of her back, Eleanor let out a cry of pain masked with the timber of her draconic form starting to take over. The wings on her back grew as her other limbs contorted into their new shape. With the elongation of facial features and her spine, Eleanor felt her pupils constricting, causing the scene around her to project auras around everything that gave off heat.

With a strong contraction of the muscles controlling her wings, Eleanor dispelled the flames that surrounded her and released a roar as the pain started to subside. Rib cage heaving with every labored breath, Eleanor looked around herself trying to become accustomed to seeing through these eyes. Upon catching sight of her mother, Eleanor paused distracted by the light purple aura with faint traces of green that was surrounding the woman. She shook her head and blinked trying to make sure that what she was seeing was not a figment of her imagination. Opening her eyes again, the violet hue remained, peppered with emerald green.

"Eleanor?" The sound of her mother's voice broke the silence between the two. Lowering her head to hover slightly above the grass, Eleanor watched as Helen cautiously extended a hand until it hovered a foot away from where the end of her nose was. She maintained the distance between her hand and contact with her daughter for a few moments. Eleanor noticed the slight shake in the older woman's fingers, giving away her nerves. The girl turned dragon glanced back at her mother's face to see that she was staring back at her. Looking back at the hand extended towards her, she gingerly brought her nose to rest against it.

Helen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I had hoped that your first time would be more successful than mine."

"Oh yeah, I remember that story wait…what happened to my voice?"

"It is a tone that we all have added in this form. It will become natural to you with time. Now let me have a look at you." Helen started to move to the girl's side with her hand trailing along the frosty blue scales. "Hmm, I'd say you have more of your grandmother's horns as well as her eyes, but yours shine in a way I have never seen hers do." She continued further down her side causing Eleanor to trail her with her gaze until she had to crane her neck to keep sight of the woman. She squirmed when her mother's fingers trailed along the scales that rested above her plated stomach. It was then that she noticed the seamless blend from blue to silver. "Although you do have more of my coloration."

"Why do I get the feeling you are enjoying this?"

"Because I am, and I have a friendly side bet with your grandmother as to whose features you had more of."

The dragon simply rolled her eyes at the comment.

"It seems your affinity for ice magic certainly had an impact on your scales." Helen made her way back towards Eleanor's superior portion of her body. "I'm sure you must be curious yourself. There is a small pond not too far from here in the woods. Follow me."

The older woman lead them through the forest, frequently glancing back to make sure the dragon hadn't gotten tangled in low hanging foliage. Upon reaching the edge of the pond, Helen saw that a branch had wrapped itself and a few smaller ones around one of the dragon's horns. It would shift in front of her eye in time with her cadence. As they stopped, Eleanor tried to swat it away, but was unsuccessful after many attempts. Helen couldn't help but laugh at the comical scene that the longer it went on, the more frustrated she could tell Eleanor grew.

"Stop, I'll get it." With a flick of her fingers the branch floated off her head and was tossed back towards the trees.

"Thanks, it was rather annoying."

Helen nodded in response and stepped to the side to allow Eleanor access to the pool. The dragon stepped closer and stopped once she felt the ground beneath her start to soften. She looked down into the pool and once she caught her own eyes in the reflection, she felt her breath hitch. It was if a smaller version of her mother's dragon was looking back at her.

"I look just like you."

"Think so?" The dragon nodded her head slowly, turning side to side as she took her new features in.

"You aren't fully grown yet, but in a few years you will be, maybe even taller than me."

"It would be nice to not have you looking down on me anymore."

"But I'm looking up at you now." Eleanor turned away from the placid water to look at her mother. "If you are ready, we can head back."

"Can we…stay here a bit longer? This body is still new to me, I want to get used to moving in it."

Helen nodded and went to sit against a tree that was sprawled on the ground and looked as if it had laid there for years. Eleanor turned her head to look back at the wings on her back. They moved independently of each other despite her attempts to get them to beat in unison. The sight of movement behind her caught her attention. She craned her neck further to see that it was the subconscious swishing of her tail that distracted her. Unlike her mother and grandmother in their dragon forms, her tail had a bone plated spade at the end with the spikes that trailed her spine making their way down to the last joint of her tail.

A sudden wave of exhaustion passed over Eleanor, making her realize how taxing the spell had been. Stretching her jaws wide, she released a powerful yawn. She walked towards where her mother was sitting. Once finding a comfortable position, she lowered her scaly self to the ground. Forepaws crossed so that she could rest her head atop them.

"Tired?"

The dragon nodded as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Rest, we'll head back when you gain your energy back."

As the dragon drifted off to sleep, Helen stood and walked to her daughter's side. Placing a hand against the smooth scales, she whispered softly into Eleanor's ear, "I'm proud of you my hatchling."

The scales beneath her hand started to glow a bright white until it entirely consumed the dragon's body. Eleanor's form began to shrink until she was again human. The wings and silver hair from her last attempt at the spell still remained.

" _Hopefully she will be alright with these features."_

 _Hopefully. I remember during my training that I was terrified of having wings, but fate had other plans._

She sat next to her sleeping daughter's form and started carding through the long locks of hair.

" _If there were anything she didn't want to have, it would have been the horns. That is, if her reaction to them as a child are anything to go from."_

 _We won't know until she wakes._

Helen sat in silence as she watched her daughter rest, making sure that the rise and fall of her chest with each breath remained even and unlabored. As the girl continued to sleep, some of the woods' inhabitants came out of hiding. Small birds were the first to peer down from the rafters of the tree branches. Their chirps slowly filled the air with melodies of cheer. The soft crunch of foot steps caught Helen's attention. The culprit was a doe and her faun. The two mothers caught each other's eye and held the gaze. The deer's large brown eyes were soft but held a certain knowledge in them as if this were not her first full spring. The bleat of the faun caught both of their attention. Nudging the smaller animal with its nose, the doe ushered the small deer back on their way through the woods.

The sound of a raven's call caught Helen's ear as the two deer had returned to the forest's depths. Looking up she saw a lone bird circling overhead. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the rays of the sun, and in doing so was able to see that it was a familiar avian figure.

As it descended from the tree tops, it continued to circle around the pair. Diablo landed next to the pair, looking cautiously at the sleeping girl.

"She is fine. Exhausted, but alright."

The bird released a small chirp in response. He gently nudged the girl's arm which caused her to shift in place.

Helen glared back at the bird, "If you wake her, I will make sure to pluck every feather from your body."

The raven squawked back, flapping his wings attempting to make himself look bigger.

"You don't threaten me. If you are here because her Excellence sent you, you can let her know that you found us, no worse than we were yesterday. Now go." She ushered the bird away with a wave of the hand. In doing so she was able to gain more space before he flew off.

Helen looked back at Eleanor, still sleeping albeit with a small grimace on her face. She started to card her fingers through Eleanor's hair again. This helped to relax the perturbed expression on the sleeping teen's face.

It wasn't until the sun was high in the air before the young woman started to stir. Helen removed her hand from her daughter's head as the girl slowly opened her eyes. At seeing flesh instead of scales, Eleanor bolted upright, patting along her face.

"Relax, everything is alright. You just shifted back while you slept."

"Mother I had the strangest dream. Everything was on fire, bodies were everywhere. A knight in black was dying before my eyes, and all I could do was hold his hand. Shadows were dashing around me. I could have sworn I saw your dragon fighting someone, but you had two heads. Everything was chaotic, I couldn't make much sense of it."

She placed the palm of her hand over her eye, wiping away the last traces of sleep. As she removed the hand, a few strands of silver hair got caught in her fingers. She turned her head slightly to look behind. The familiar sensation of wings stretching caused a small grimace to cross her face.

"Was there anything about this dream that truly stood out to you?"

Eleanor looked back at her mother. "Just the knight. It was as if he wanted to say something to me but couldn't get the words out before he died."

"Did you see his face?"

Eleanor shook her head no. "It's all starting to become hazy."

Helen nodded her head slightly, pondering what her daughter had said. Was it simply a dream or a premonition of events to come? Deciding to think on it later she turned back saying, "Shall we go home?"

"Yeah." Helen stood and helped Eleanor to her feet. The girl's knees buckled on her as she took a step, falling into her mother's chest. Helen held her close, not willing to let her fall from her grasp. She whisked them away in a pillar of smoke, back to Eleanor's room.

Once they were back, Helen leaned close to her daughter's ear.

"I don't know if you heard me as you fell asleep, but I'm proud of you."

Eleanor stiffened in her mother's arms, but that rigidity melted away as she started to cry. She buried her face further into her mother's dress. This sudden change in demeanor caused concern for Helen. The increased pressure from her daughter's embrace however, set her at ease. Leaning forward, she placed her forehead atop her daughter's silvery locks. Eleanor's wings fluttered open at the gesture causing the girl to lift her head up.

"It'll take me awhile to get used to these."

"You'll catch on quickly."

"Wait! I can't wear any of my dresses anymore with these!" Eleanor gasped.

Helen let out a small chuckle before replying, "We'll fix them, don't fret."

With a small wave of her hand the fabric on the back of the dress started to melt away exposing the girl's shoulder blades. The dress receded just enough to allow mobility of Eleanor's newer appendages. The skin where the wings met was the same powder blue as the scales adjacent to them. Blue faded into white, which in turn faded into Eleanor's peachy skin tone.

"There. It will take you some time to learn how to dress while still caring for your wings."

Eleanor went to look at her mother's handiwork in the mirror. "What do you mean by caring for them?"

Helen extended a hand and plucked a single scale from a wing. Eleanor gasped in surprise and pain at the gesture. Her wings folded in on themselves as she turned back towards her mother.

"What was that for?"

"To show you why you must take care of them, also to see that you do have sensation intact. You want to have some control over them instead of having them flail about on their own."

"Alright, I get it geez."

Helen smirked back at her daughter. A knock at the door caught both of their attention. The door was opened by Maleficent, who casually entered the room.

"I see you two have made it back. Diablo did not seem very enthused with your reply in the woods." The aforementioned bird was sitting atop his mistress's shoulder, glaring at Helen. Maleficent placed a hand against Eleanor's cheek. "I will miss those emerald eyes of yours, just as I miss the deep brown eyes of your mother."

Eleanor lowered her gaze, turning golden eyes towards the ground. "Mother said they looked like your eyes."

Maleficent raised the girl's chin to look back at her. "Perhaps, but what I see is my granddaughter taking her place in life with more control and grace than those before her."

Eleanor started to blush at Maleficent's statement. "Now, I believe you have held up your end of the bargain." The girl grinned and nodded in agreement. Turning back towards her mother, Eleanor's eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Helen released a sigh, "Yes she has. Go get your brother and I will tell you both at the same time."

"And no going back on your word?"

"I shall do as I promised."

Eleanor nodded and headed towards the door. Maleficent turned towards Helen. The younger woman was slowly running her hand up and down her left arm, the old nervous habit returning.

"Do you know how you are going to explain it to them?"

"I'm just going to tell them the truth, no sugar coating it."

"And will you tell Kasparov about-"

"No!" she quickly retorted. "No, I don't know how he will handle this information, let alone about that. Both may have a difficult time dealing with knowing this."

The air between the two was silent for a moment. "Will you be able to tell them?"

"Yes, but perhaps it is a conversation that is best for just the three of us. This way if they are angry, it is just with me."


	13. Chapter 13

**I was a bit mean leaving you with that last chapter as it was, so I decided to update sooner than I normally do as a fair trade. More of my ramblings at the end. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Eleanor moved as quickly as she could through the halls without tripping. She ignored the occasional snort or squawk that came from the mouths of the guards as she passed. She knew it was simply because it was her first time out of her room since she acquired wings. Normally she would have been concerned with what they might have said, but right now she was only thinking of one thing.

She continued towards the training grounds, the sound of metal clanging growing louder with each step. Kas was clashing swords with Sir Ulrich. The two were circling each other when they weren't in a tangled mess of steal.

"Kas!" Eleanor shouted from the walkway above the two.

"Kinda busy right now!" He shouted back as he avoided a swing of Ulrich's sword.

"Mother wants to talk to both of us. It's important!"

Ulrich sheathed his sword. "It would be best if you don't keep your mother waiting. We will continue later."

Kas nodded, breathing heavily after the sparing match. He handed his practice sword to his teacher and ascended the stairs to meet his sister. Ulrich stared up at Eleanor, confused by her appearance. The girl noticed his gaze and glared back at him, as if daring him to say something. The sound of her brother drawing near caused her to turn her gaze towards him.

"Shall we?" Eleanor nodded and the two were on their way. For the first part of their trek, the siblings remained quiet. "So…is it weird?"

The question caught Eleanor off-guard. "Is what weird?"

"You know, those," he replied, pointing to the wings on her back.

"Oh, um, yeah. They are a bit heavy."

"Can you fly with them?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried yet."

There was an awkward pause between them before Kas stated, "I like them, and your eyes."

Eleanor turned, wings extending ever so slightly, "Really?"

"Mhmm. The hair will take some getting used to, since I know you are the same age as me but have hair the color of an old lady."

This earned him a smack on the shoulder. "Shut up."

"I'm just teasing," he laughed. "But it reminds me more of moonlight in all honesty. Did mother say what she wanted to talk with us about?"

"She's holding up her end of the deal. We get to hear about our father."

This seemed to quicken Kasparov's pace as the two continued to hurry along the castle corridors and back to Eleanor's room. Upon their arrival, they saw their mother sitting on Eleanor's bed slowly running her hand up and down her arm. When she saw them, she stood and walked towards them.

"I got him! Now will you tell us?"

"Yes, but maybe you should both sit down first." She beckoned towards where she had just resided. Both teens quickly made their way to the bed and looked up with questioning eyes.

Helen let out a sigh. "I want you both to know that the reason I never told you about…him, was that I wanted to keep you both safe. I never wanted you to grow up feeling scared for your lives.

"Both of you have asked me throughout the years as to who your father was, but you are both old enough now that you can handle the truth. Your father is a king, as you both know, which makes you both heirs to his throne, but Kasparov would be the one to take it while Eleanor would rule in my stead after me."

"We know this already mother, please just tell us," Eleanor goaded.

"Your father…is King Phillip."

Helen didn't dare to look at the children's faces at first, but after a moment's silence she turned to see their reactions. Kasparov looked on the edge of starting a rampage throughout the castle while Eleanor looked as if someone had taken a knife to her stomach. Neither said a word as they continued to look towards their mother, but through her at the same time. Both had a glassed-over look in their eyes, their minds being elsewhere. Helen knelt before her children, placing a hand on each of their cheeks. This brought them both out of their trances and back to their bodies.

"I kept this from you both, because if he knew of your existence, he would have surly killed you, and I did not want you two to grow up fearing he would come for you in your sleep."

"But I thought…you hated him."

"And you two have been at each other's throats for years."

"Yes, on both accounts, but no one outside the castle grounds ever knew that I had you two. It is not who I would have wished for your father, but I do not regret it, for I have you both here with me. And even though it hurts to see you grow older, I am proud of the strong adults you are both becoming. Strong of will, strong of mind, and strong in talent."

"He may be our father, but he is not a part of this family," Kasparov replied.

Helen looked up into her son's eyes. Tears were starting to gather at the corner of them, but he fought back from letting one fall.

"Agreed," both looked over at Eleanor. "It makes sense now as to why you had us train so hard and why you would always hide away from us whenever we mentioned him before. Because of all the emotional and physical pain he has put you through. Us talking of him did not help to let old wounds heal."

"Wounds may heal, but the scars they leave remind us not to repeat our same mistakes."

"I have to get back to training," Kasparov interjected before standing up. The other two looked up at him while he continued. "Mother, thank you for trusting us with the truth, but now I have a renewed sense of purpose. I must become the strongest I can be in order to take that bastard down."

Kasparov left the room in a hurry, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. The sounds of sniffling caught Helen's attention as two arms wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Returning the gesture, Helen responded, "Why? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I thought that you were keeping things from us, from me, just to keep us dependent on you. I never thought that it would be to keep us safe."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I learned that parents will do anything for their children if it'll keep them safe long before you and your brother were in the picture."

"But I was so angry with you, so hateful towards you…"

"Sweetheart do not think for a second that I did things because I didn't love you." Helen stood and sat next Eleanor, moving her arms to wrap around her daughter's waist. "You know, there was a point when I was pregnant that I was terrified of how I would end up telling you both about your father. But your grandmother convinced me that when I told you, you would both understand in time and it seems she was right. Then again, she knows things most ordinary people never come close to understanding."

Eleanor sniffled as she relinquished her grasp on her mother's neck and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Will you be alright?" Helen asked. Eleanor nodded in response. Helen leaned forward to rest her forehead on her daughter's. "You won't have a lesson this evening. This morning was enough on you. I want you to rest for now."

"Yes mother."

Helen relinquished her hold on her daughter and headed towards the door. Before leaving, she looked back to see Eleanor staring at the floor. She closed the door and headed down the corridor.

" _Well that went relatively smoothly."_

 _It did._

" _Hopefully it will go just as well when you tell Kasparov about-"_

 _I don't want to think about that right now. Dealing with this right now is enough._

Helen let her feet lead her, not sure of where she was headed. She wound up finding herself in the throne room. Looking up at the stony chair that overlooked the room, she briefly felt like the child that used to hide behind it while Maleficent would conduct her business.

"I've heard stories about this place," the unexpected voice catching her off guard. She turned to see Sir Ulrich had entered the room. "But never did I imagine it would make you feel so small and insignificant."

"It was designed that way. For others to remember their place when speaking to her excellency."

"I take it that you aren't terribly fond of this room."

"On the contrary, I find this room to be of a comfort. Pray tell, Sir Ulrich, why are you not giving my son his evening lesson?"

"He insisted upon continuing our duel from earlier, but he was too emotional. It would not have been a fair fight or a good learning experience. I sent him to work out his frustrations on the jousting targets."

"Hmm, perhaps for the best."

"If I may ask, your grace, what had the young prince so angered?"

"It's a complicated story, and a rather privet matter at that."

"Of course, your grace." He had reached the edge of the stairs leading up to the throne. Gesturing up, he asked, "May I have your permission to view the throne? From here I can't admire the craftsmanship of the masons who crafted it."

"You've caught me in a pleasant mood, so I will allow it." She followed a few steps behind him.

Reaching the top of the landing Ulrich remarked, "It is quite an intricate slab of stone."

"Indeed. It took well over a year to create for the fairy who commissioned it. Granted she kept the architect in a cell with just enough to survive so it took longer to finish."

"Hmm, in any case his attention to detail was exquisite."

"Now it is my turn to ask something of you." Ulrich turned his attention away from the throne and towards the woman who he pledged his service to. "Why do you take such an interest in the goings on of my family?"

The knight smiled before answering. "If I may speak freely your grace," Helen nodded before he continued, "it is because there is something about this small family of yours that intrigues me. There is a warmth to it that so few ever witness, yet even when it is masked behind the formalities of court, it shines bright in the dark.

"I know magic is fueled by the emotions of the caster, but the strength of the emotions that run in your family burn brightest of any I have ever seen. To catch a glimpse of the source of your power would be a privilege."

"And what is to say that the emotions that govern my power are not wrath and hatred?"

"No mother could ever harbor such feelings for her child, even if they are the bane of her existence. There is no denying that you love both of your children dearly and it is that love that gives you your strength."

" _He's reading you like a book."_

"And you think that I am capable of harboring these feelings, despite what I have done and the anguish that I have brought upon others."

"You may see yourself as the monster that others paint you as, but you are wrong." This caught Helen off-guard. _How does he know about that?_

"I have heard some of the stories that have made their way to these mountains. The people of Philip's kingdom say that you are the reason that the queen had a still born, the reason why they look to the sky any time they hear a clap of thunder for fear of it being dragon's wings. They say that you are the reason that it took the royals so long to have healthy children. But they have never stopped to listen to your side of the story, and I think if they did, they would pause before running your name in the mud again.

"I apologize if I spoke out of turn your grace, but those are my thoughts." He reached forward and took Helen's hand in his own. Helen was still in shock by his bold words that she didn't resist as he brought her hand to his lips and bestowed it with a gentle kiss.

Before the knight could react, Helen pushed his back against the wall behind him. He looked into her glowing blue eyes as she stared him down. Grabbing the collar of his tunic in one hand and placing the other against the cold wall by his head.

"I admire your boldness, but do not think that flattery will let you see me with my guard down," she hissed at him. The space between their faces growing smaller with each heated word. "Remember you are at my beckon and call." Closing the space between them, she watched as his eyes darted down to her lips and back to her eyes. Helen continued in little more than a whisper, "Until I call for your services."

Releasing him, Helen stepped back and made her way down the stairs. Never turning back, Helen continued towards her own room. The only sounds that were heard were the echoes of her footsteps, no chatter from the other inhabitants of the castle, not even the wind.

" _You had him where you wanted him."_

 _What of it?_

" _You let him go?! Why not have your way with him?"_

 _And let him think he had control over me? Never._

" _Who said anything about letting him be over you? You could have made him your puppet. Can you not see how much he desires you?"_

 _Then why not leave him wanting more?_

" _What? You mean you-"_

 _Yes. I'll have him crawling back, begging to kiss the ground beneath my feet. But for now, I need him to know his place._

" _Ha, I have to admit sister dear, this is a new level of manipulative for you. I like it."_

 _Hm, glad you approve of my methods._

* * *

 **Thoughts? Outrage or elation? Let me know what you think. I know this may have been very cliche and you may have seen it from early on which if you did awesome, if not glad I could surprise you some. I plan to have more plot twists in the future that will (hopefully) not be as predictable. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Eleanor had taken the time to try to gain full control over her new wings. The first few days she noticed that she had to watch where she turned. There were six instances of her turning too quickly and knocking items off tables and other furniture. By the end of the first week, with much practice, she was able to fold the wings in on themselves to minimize the amount of space needed to avoid another accident.

"Come on. You can't tell me you aren't going to at least try to fly with them?"

"I don't know if they will work like they do when I'm in that state. Besides, I still don't really know the ins and outs of flying."

"You'll have to ask mother to teach you. Then you'll have to promise to take me flying."

"Ever since I was successful with that spell, that's all you've asked of me."

"Can you blame me? You are able to do something that humans aren't supposed to be able to do."

Nodding her head and looking back she replied, "Yeah, but for now the best I can do is open and close them," demonstrating the task she spoke of.

"And what are you two doing to occupy the time between your lessons."

Both turned to see Maleficent standing behind them. The twins bowed to their grandmother before Kasparov spoke, "I was asking my sister if she was able to fly with her new wings yet, your Excellency."

"And I was explaining that I am still in the process of learning how to control them."

"Then perhaps that would be something to practice in your spare time. In fact, I think it would be a good lesson for you this evening Eleanor."

Eleanor glanced sideways to see Kasparov's excited face. "Yes your Excellence, but I don't know if mother had planned for that-"

"Then I shall teach you now."

"Now?" the young woman raised a hand and started nervously massaging her neck.

"Of course. Why waste time when you still have so much to learn."

"You'll be fine," Kasparov interjected. This was met with a nudge from the dragon wing closest to him.

A swirling mist of black and purple appeared next to the three. Motioning towards the ominous fog Maleficent asked, "Shall we?"

Eleanor nodded nervously. Maleficent walked into the mist, disappearing through the portal. Eleanor turned and followed, but before she could step foot in the portal Kasparov shouted after her, "Don't forget you promised to take me flying once you learned."

Without turning around, Eleanor raised her hand fashioned in the salute of ill will. Kasparov chuckled as he watched his sister walk through the portal. As quickly as it had emerged, the swirling mist vanished.

Upon walking through the dark portal, Eleanor's eyes took a minute to adjust to her new surroundings. It was dark and smelt musty. Dripping water could be heard all around her.

"Ugh, what is this place?"

"We are in a cavern that is within the mountain that the castle sits upon."

"And why here of all places?"

"It has sentimental value to our family, especially your mother." Eleanor turned towards Maleficent, hoping for an answer. "But we came here for you to practice, did we not?"

Eleanor nodded in agreement. Looking behind her, she let her wings unfurl to their full length. "It feels good to not have to hold them in."

"They are reminiscent of your mother's wings." Eleanor couldn't help but let a smirk cross her face. "Now, try to have them move in sync."

Eleanor closed her eyes as she focused on having the scaly appendages move in unison. It took a few tries before she was able to have them contract together. In doing so, a large gust of wind blew through the open space sending a few of the smaller rocks tumbling. Letting out a small laugh, Eleanor attempted again with more force, sending more debris scattering further into the cavern. Again, and again she continued to increase the whirlwind surrounding them.

With one final thrust of her powerful wings, Eleanor started laughing. "Oh, I didn't know that I could do that! And without the use of magic."

Maleficent let out an amused chuckle. "Indeed, and it seems to be something that you picked up quickly. Now to try and have you fly. Instead of having them facing away from you, have them face the ground."

Eleanor did as she was instructed and for a brief second after the first beat of her wings her feet were off the ground. She pulsed her wings harder, lifting herself even higher.

"Do not forget to keep moving your wings while you are in the air, otherwise you will not stay up long enough."

The young woman continued as her instructor had told her, getting to a point of hovering over the stony ground beneath her. Looking down, she brought her hands to her mouth as she was amazed at what she was doing. As she was able to maintain the small height that she had gained, she tried shifting side to side. Starting to get an understanding of changing direction, Eleanor looked ahead and sped forward.

"Be careful," Maleficent called after her, but almost too late. Eleanor turned back towards her grandmother, and in doing so lost control of her trajectory causing her to fall to the ground. She landed hard on her side, hissing in pain as she clutched at her ribs. Slowly she pushed herself up to sitting, gritting her teeth with every movement of her body. Withdrawing her hand, she saw that it was stained red on the palm. Looking down at her side she saw a small stain of blood starting to creep its way across her dress.

Using her own magic, Eleanor stitched together the punctured flesh. She took deep breaths as the pain started to slowly dull. Maleficent approached the girl, extending a hand towards her. "I think that is enough practice for now. We don't want you hurt yourself further."

Eleanor took the hand given to her, slowly getting up. "So much for trying to excel past mother's first attempt," she gasped as each breath was still painful.

"Still trying to beat out your mother?" When the girl nodded, Maleficent continued, "You know you are walking away with less injuries than she had."

"But you both were ambushed."

"Yes, and I tended to her wounds just as I will with yours."

"I've already patched the skin back together-"

Maleficent placed her hand against Eleanor's side causing her to gasp in pain. "You may have healed the skin, but did you look to heal deeper?"

Eleanor felt each breath become easier and easier with every passing second. As Maleficent moved her hand away she revealed a sliver of a rock that looked almost like a needle. "This was the culprit, and had you not looked deeper you would have been suffering with a collapsed lung."

"How did you know?"

"You think I have not had to deal with my own fair share of wounds?" Placing her hand gently against the spot that was injured, Eleanor flinched slightly. "Next time, look below the surface to see the full damage."

"Yes grandmother."

"It will be tender for a while, but a bruise is far preferred over the inability to breath."

"Agreed." Eleanor then felt a chill go down her spine, causing her wings to flare. Turing around, she looked further into the dark. "Do you sense that? It's almost like someone-"

"Like someone is watching you? Yes, very astute. That would be your mother. More than likely your brother told her of your afternoon lesson, and she wanted to see how you were doing."

Even though she couldn't see it, Eleanor was sure that her mother was smirking. "You know I hate it when you spy on me mother," she shouted into the dark.

A voice echoed around the two, bouncing off the walls of the cave, "I just like to see how you are progressing my hatchling."

Eleanor shook her head. "She will never stop with the nicknames, will she?" she asked Maleficent.

"You'll understand when you have your own children."

"Ha…yeah…" she replied half-heartedly.

A silence passed between the two before Maleficent questioned, "What is troubling you? You are too like your mother in that when something upsets you, you both grow quiet."

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing you would not fret over it so." Stepping next to the girl, she lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"It's just…you say when I have my own children, but what if that day never comes? Most girls my age are getting married or have been betrothed for ages. If any man knew who I was, even without the wings…"

"So that was what that initial scare was about, was it not?" Eleanor nodded in response. "I see, but you are only thirteen, do not let it trouble you. In time you will catch the eye of many men , just be patient."

Eleanor wiped away a tear that hung at the edge of her eye. "Yeah, I guess so."

Summoning the same purple and black portal from before, Maleficent remarked, "Come along. That is enough for now. I'm sure your mother will want you back for your evening lesson shortly."

* * *

 **Hey all! Sorry it has taken me so long to post again, I have had a lot of big changes lately that I've had to take some time to focus on. Hopefully I will stay in a good writing mindset so that I can post again soon. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! Just want to add a WARNING prior to this chapter that there is mention of violence and gore in this chapter a few times. You can still skip over it without missing too much of the plot.**

* * *

"Another flying lesson so soon?"

"Yes, although this one will not be in this state." Eleanor groaned at her mother's remark. "Remember you were the one who wanted to learn dragon magic so early, so you might as well learn all of it that you can."

Helen whisked the two away into the forest just outside the domain of the forbidden mountains. The two arrived at the same pool of water that they had visited the last time Eleanor had tried her hand at dragon magic.

Sapphire flames grew in the air across from Eleanor. She took a few paces back, wanting to stay out of the way of her mother's serpentine shape. From the flames burst out a clawed, scaly paw. Upon it hitting the ground, the flames that it burst from evaporated into the air. Stretching out her wings and shifting her shoulders, Helen looked down at her daughter, who was still in human form.

Eleanor took her cue to shape shift as well. The familiar feeling of having limbs stretch and contort into a new shape brought a grimace to her face. When her face started to stretch, a low growl started in the pit of Eleanor's stomach and quickly made its way to nest in her throat. As the transformation finished that growl was released as an earth-shattering roar. The animals that had remained in the forest quickly darted off to escape the two apex predators.

"Showing off?"

"No," Eleanor replied haughtily. "It still hurts to change. It hasn't gotten to the point where I can change as seamlessly as you can."

"That will come with time. Now then, are you ready?"

The larger dragon instructed the younger on how to take to the skies. Both quickly shot off in a blaze of speed. Upon breaking the cloud barrier, Eleanor couldn't help but be ecstatic.

"I see why Kas is always wanting to go flying."

"Try not to rub it in your brother's face too much when we get back. You know pricks at his ego cut deep."

"Of course. Race you!" Eleanor jolted forward past her mother. Helen let out a laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. She quickly caught up and started to pull ahead.

"Trying to beat me will take more skill than an early start."

The two continued to dart in between each other and the clouds that surrounded them. After an hour of Eleanor bursting through clouds and circling her mother, she started to grow fatigued.

"Mother how do we land without hurting ourselves? I really don't want to relive that crash landing that I had before."

"Watch me and do as I do." The larger dragon started to descend into the tree tops, extending her wings fully to slow her descent until she gently landed on the ground. She gazed back up at the sky, seeing her daughter hover above her.

The smaller dragon started to descend as well, but a little too quickly for her to maintain a speed that would allow her time to prepare for a soft landing. She grew closer and closer towards the ground, wings trying to slow her down, but as she descended through the trees her wings closed too soon and ended up having her plummet into her mother. The smaller dragon knocked the larger one to the ground.

Shaking her head side to side, Eleanor looked at her mother's face. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just could you take your talons out of my side…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Eleanor quickly alighted from her landing spot, retracting claws out of navy and black scales. In doing so the larger dragon released a loud roar.

"Are you alright mother? I'm sorry, when I hit the trees, I couldn't control my wings."

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute." The larger dragon slowly returned to its full height. The small puncture wounds where Eleanor's claws had been embedded started to glow blue before being fully regenerated. "Well, we've found something for you to work on. But while we are here, why not try working on something else."

Before Eleanor could ask, Helen let out a stream of flames that stretched across the clearing that they had landed in. "Now your turn. Just think about calling forth your own flames, but you'll feel it start in the back of your throat."

Eleanor did as she was told, focusing on the pale blue flames that she possessed. The flame was weak and short, not stretching far from her maw. Taking in a deep breath, the smaller dragon attempted again, this time with more success.

Looking towards her mother for approval, she was greeted with a smile that was twisted due to serpentine features. "Well done. This time aim for-" she stopped abruptly as her attention turned away from Eleanor.

Helen's ears twitched forwards. "Change back, now."

"Mother?"

"Do as I say. Change and hide."

Eleanor nodded and did as her mother commanded. The switch back to human form was faster than the one before. Eleanor quickly hurried towards the thickets. Once behind leafy cover, she turned back to see her mother looking around the clearing.

 _What is she doing?_

But before she could ask herself anymore questions, rustling behind her caught Eleanor's attention. A figure was drawing closer towards her. The sound of a sword being unsheathed could be heard and started to fill the girl with fear. The sound of her mother's thunderous roar behind her filled the forest. The figure grasped their sword with both hands and started to charge towards her.

Eleanor raised a hand to shield herself and in doing so released a stream of ice shards. Eleanor looked up when the forest became quiet again. What she saw shocked and appalled her. The figure that had been charging towards her was impaled through the chest with several iced spears. Blood had started to leak underneath each spike that held him in place and from his mouth.

"What did I do? What did I DO?"

"Eleanor?" her mother called out. The girl covered her face, not wanting to look at the man's expression of horror on his face.

 _This is a dream. A bad dream_. Eleanor started rubbing her eyes, wanting to clear away the image, but it was still there _. It has to be. It has to be a terrible dream!_ Hot tears started to stream from her eyes.

"Eleanor!" Her mother's voice was closer. "Are you alright?" The girl looked up at her mother, who was still in dragon form. She tried wiping her eyes, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"He started to charge towards me. I got scared and I-I killed him." She broke down further into tears. "I killed him."

"Shhh, you're alright," but the girl did not respond as if she heard her. Shifting back herself, Helen took her daughter in her arms, Eleanor buried her face into her mother's chest. The young woman continued to sob.

"I really am a monster."

"No you aren't." Helen took her daughter's face in her hands, forcing her to look up at her. "You did what you had to survive, just as you were taught. You were not the one to threaten him." Placing her forehead against Eleanor's, she continued. "You are not a monster, no matter what form you take. Different, yes, but not a monster."

Eleanor returned to resting her head in the crook of her mother's neck. Helen looked over at the corpse and noticed the coat of arms of Philip on his breast plate.

" _Even if he hadn't jumped to conclusions, his loyalty to his king would have led him to slaughter the girl."_

"Let's return home, before a search party comes for him."

Once the two returned to the castle, Eleanor stayed close to Helen's side the rest of the time. The two were quiet at dinner, with Kasparov talking most of the time, which was not too far out of the ordinary.

"And how was your lesson this afternoon Eleanor?"

There was a long stretch of silence before the young woman responded, "…I'd rather not talk about it."

Maleficent arched an eyebrow at the remark and turned to Helen for clarification. Helen placed the utensils that she held down before responding. "The lesson itself went smoothly, but there was an intruder from the kingdom who stumbled upon us." Helen looked over at her daughter, who was staring down at her plate, before continuing. "He threatened Eleanor, and in an attempt to defend herself she killed him."

"Hmm, not quite the cold-blooded kill that we are known for, but it sends a message all the same."

"I didn't mean to, it's just…I was scared."

"Eleanor, you did what you had to," her brother responded. "If it were me, I would have left him begging for mercy. You let him die quickly."

"You talk like taking a life is nothing!" she shouted across the table. The room fell silent before she continued. "It was an accident; I didn't want to do it."

"But you wanted to live, and your magic was enacted to do just that," Helen added.

Before Eleanor could reply, the doors to the dining hall burst open. In ran Brenner, bowing low as he drew near the family. "Your excellency, your grace, I apologize for the interruption, but scouts of the King were found just outside the castle grounds."

"And where have you put them?"

"In the courtyard's holding cell until they were assigned a proper cell."

"They will have no such assignment," Helen replied. "Make sure they are bound, there will be an execution tonight."

"Of course, your Grace," Brenner replied before hurrying back out of the room.

Helen turned back towards the table and addressed her daughter. "I want you to wait for me in your room, I will be up when this is settled." Eleanor nodded and quickly left the table. Turning towards her son, she continued, "Kasparov, since you seem so willing to strike down men in the name of our cause you will pay witness."

"Yes mother."

"Shall we then. I'd rather get this over with before it gets too dark."

The three remaining family members made their way to the courtyard where two men were being corralled towards the weathered stone block that sat at the edge of the courtyard. Helen looked at the blood-stained stone, remembering how many had taken their final breaths there.

"Well, it seems you have placed your faith and loyalty in the wrong hands. You knew coming here what I do to spies." Maleficent stated coolly as the drew closer to the men who had been captured.

"The King will defeat you, just as he did before."

"He can try all he likes, but I think you both will send a clear message to not trespass here again," She replied.

The man who had spoken was sent forward first and forcefully brought to his knees, his head resting over the stone. Two guards kept him from trying to escape by holding his shoulders in place.

"Do not turn away Kasparov. I will know if you do," Helen whispered in her son's ear. The boy nodded slowly, watching the man start to shake in fear. A guard came forward with a large axe slung over his shoulder. In one quick motion, the guard swung the blade over his head and cut clean through the man's neck. Blood started pouring out from where his head once sat atop his shoulders.

"Leave the head, but dispose of the rest," Maleficent stated to the other guards that were watching the execution. They quickly scampered forward to retrieve the corpse while others brought the next man forward. His pleas for mercy were answered, "This is mercy. I am giving you a quick death as opposed to letting you die slowly in the cells beneath the castle."

He continued to scream and fight against his bindings. Helen looked down at her son, his face hard as he continued to watch the scene before him. "Do you still think it is easy to take a life?"

Kasparov slowly shook his head and flinched again when the second man's head tumbled to the ground. The guards dragged the body off in the same direction as the other. Two went forward and grabbed the heads of the men.

"Those both shall be placed at the edge of the forest, reminding others of the penalty that awaits them."

"Yes your Excellency," those who were gathered replied.

Helen placed her hand on the boy's shoulder before saying, "There will come a time when you will have another's blood on your hands."

"The only one whose blood I want on my hands is that bastard that they refer to as king."

Helen couldn't help the wicked smirk that crossed her face at his statement. Kas had her tenacity and it would lead him to become a killer in time.

" _They both will have to be willing to take a life eventually."_

 _Eleanor will take time, but Kas has been raised into this life._

" _If she is to take your place, she must be able to condemn a man to death without flinching. To bestow the strike herself."_

"I think it is best that you retire my dear."

"Yes mother," the boy replied before making his way back towards the castle.

Helen watched him leave, before returning her attention to the scene before her. Maleficent had made her way to her side, watching the boy in the distance.

"He already has the blood lust for Philip."

"Hmm, it would seem that he has taken after you more than I expected."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

A mischievous smile graced the older woman's features. "Now, let us go and see how your other child is coping."

"Us?"

"Yes, I am still head of this family, am I not?"

"Of course, I just meant-"

"I know what you had intended on doing, but I will see to it as well that my granddaughter is not locking herself deep within her own mind."

The two made their way to Eleanor's room, and from outside could hear occasional sniffling. Maleficent knocked softly at the door, causing the sounds of Eleanor's distress to lessen. Both entered the room, looking on at the girl sitting on the edge of her bed with wings sprawled behind her, holding her knees to her chest.

She looked up at the two who had entered. "I'm sorry."

"For what, my dear?" Maleficent questioned.

"For not being able to kill as mercilessly as you. Maybe I'm not cut out to take your place."

"You let me worry about that, as it will be my responsibility before yours. You still have time to grow into the title." Sitting next to her daughter, Helen pushed a few of the silver locks out of the girl's face. "However, what we both want to know now is how you are handling what happened this afternoon."

Eleanor looked up at the matriarch of the family, "You make it seem so easy, both of you. I still see his face, the look in his eyes as he came at me. Was it that way when you killed the first time as well?"

"I don't really remember their face, but then again I had a much different situation than you when I had my first kill. We were ambushed and I had multiple men charging at me. Even now, I can remember flashes of it, but not every detail."

"Oh…"

"I, on the other hand, remember it quite well. I had a difficult time dealing with my actions just as you are now."

Eleanor and Helen looked up at Maleficent. The older woman held no tell in her facial features as to if she was still haunted by the event or not. She looked off as she reminisced on that time, which was far in the distant past.

"It was quite similar to the predicament you were in. It was kill or be killed. Unfortunately mankind has not been the most accepting of those that are different from them in looks or thoughts. I was kept up many nights just by the scene playing over and over in my head, unable to block out his screams with my own."

"Did he try to kill you because of how you looked?" The girl's wings extended at the mention of physical features.

"Something like that. I was younger than you at the time, and very shy compared to my predecessor. She had boasted to the surrounding kingdoms that my magic could not be matched by any other. In this she had pinned a target on my head. Bounties were placed in the surrounding kingdoms, all wanting me dead.

"The first one to try and collect it did not fair well. He died at my hands, when he tried to kidnap me in my sleep. It was his face that I saw for many nights after, and it was not until I had killed others vying for the same prize that I was able to live with what I did." Maleficent looked back at the young girl, who looked up longingly at her. "You will move forward, just as I did. No one will ever fault you for your actions. You did nothing wrong."

Eleanor nodded, letting her legs hang off the bed and stood up. Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around Maleficent's torso, surprising the older women. They shared a quick glance with each other before turning their attention back to the girl. Maleficent returned the embrace, not daring to make a sound. Helen rose and stood behind the girl, gently placing her hand between Eleanor's shoulder blades and rubbing in slow, soothing circles.

"Will you stay with me, until I fall asleep? I'm…afraid that I won't be able to get to sleep if I stay here alone."

"Do you want us both to stay?"

Eleanor nodded against Maleficent's chest. The older woman led her granddaughter back to her bed, sitting beside her on one side while Helen took the other side. Eleanor leaned onto her mother's shoulder while reaching out for her grandmother's hand. The three sat there quietly, unsure of what to say to the others.

"I didn't choose this life, yet it feels like I am being punished for it." Helen looked across at Maleficent, both remaining quiet. "But they won't see me any other way, will they?"

Helen leaned her head against Eleanor's in an attempt to show sympathy. The three women stayed like that for a while, until Helen realized that Eleanor had drifted off to sleep. Gently she eased the girl's head from her shoulder and to the pillow at the head of the bed. The two sorceresses left the young girl to rest quietly, knowing that it would take time for the younger magic wielder to move forward from what she had done.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! I decided that since I will be out of town on vacation during the time I usually update this fic, I will add another chapter. It will also get me motivated to keep writing, since I'm starting to get close to where I am currently writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, your comments always help keep me motivated to be a better writer.**

* * *

 _Three years later_

"Happy name day Kas!" Eleanor shouted down the corridor to her brother. The young man in question turned around just in time to catch his sister out of the air as she flung herself at him. Her arms clutched around his neck, the two of them laughing as they shared a short embrace.

"And a happy name day to you as well sister," he replied as he set her down. "You seem excited this morning."

"Mother has been hinting at something lately and I'm hopeful that today she will reveal what she has been hiding these past few weeks."

"You know she may have just been toying with you again."

"Not this time, I'm sure of it. She has a tell, you just have to look at her eyes. When she is messing with your head, she doesn't have that same flicker in her eyes that she does when she is actually happy. And she had that spark."

"Then shall we keep our mother waiting?" He extended an arm, his sister taking it as the two continued towards the dining room. When they entered, they were greeted by a roaring fire and the matriarch of the castle.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning your excellency," the both replied, with Kasparov and Eleanor falling into a bow and curtsey respectively.

"I take it that mother will be joining us shortly?" Kasparov asked as they took their seats.

"Yes, she said that there were some tasks she had to finish prior to joining us. You both might as well start eating."

Both started to partake in the feast that was prepared for them, idly conversing on whatever topics came to mind. It wasn't until they were halfway through with breakfast that Helen entered the room.

"My apologies for running so late," she said as she sat in her seat at the opposite end of the table from Maleficent. "Have I missed anything of interest?"

"Not particularly," Maleficent replied.

The twins looked across the table at each other before turning towards their mother, who was starting to indulge in the food on her plate. Eleanor spoke up, "Mother you do know what today is, right?"

Tapping her finger against her chin, "Hmm, I don't think that there was anything important today…"

"You have to be joking," Eleanor deadpanned.

With a smirk on her face, Helen replied, "Of course I know what today is. That's why I was late, I had to finish your presents."

"She got you this time sis."

"Oh, shut up! You looked upset when she was teasing us."

"Easy you two. No need for fighting this early. After we are finished, I will need you to meet me in the throne room."

They nodded in understanding and continued with their meal, both in better spirits. Once they were finished, the twins quickly hurried off, anxious of what awaited them both. Maleficent dabbed a cloth at the corner of her mouth before looking up at her daughter.

"Everything is set," Helen stated coolly.

"Shall we then?" Both vanished in pillars of flames, reappearing in the throne room atop the dais that overlooked all that were gathered. The guards had been assembled, brandishing banners of green, purple, and black. They were lined around the hall, a path between them made leading towards the center of the room. Helen glanced to the side, noticing Sir Ulrich positioned at the edge of the dais's staircase with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. When he noticed her cursory glance, he bowed low without a sound. Helen returned her attention back to the center of the room as she took her place standing next to the throne. Maleficent took her seat, resting her scepter on her arm rest.

When the two teens entered the room, they shared a brief glance towards each other.

"How much you want to bet that she has had this planned out for days?"

"Days? More like a month. You know how they are with theatrics and formalities."

They both walked towards the center of the room, keeping their heads held high as was expected of them in this sort of gathering. When they reached where they were supposed to stand, Kas and Eleanor looked up at their mother, a small smirk on her face. Both gave their respective gestures of respect to those with higher titles. Helen stepped forward, addressing all that were gathered.

"On their sixteenth name day we celebrate the accomplishments of the two youngest members of the ruling family. If it pleases her Excellency, I shall present them with their name day gifts." Turning towards Maleficent, she waited for the customary head nod signaling to proceed.

"To the young princess, I present her with a specially forged sword of her own, Hell's Reaper."

An obsidian colored blade materialized in front of Eleanor, sheathed in black leather. Rubies adorned the tip of the pommel and along the handle, with thorns that were welded in the metal winding their way around each stone like a snake. Eleanor started to unsheathe the blade, noting it too was as dark as the night sky. In the center ran a strip of the same stone.

Grasping the grip tightly, Eleanor removed the rapier completely from the sheath. In doing so the red stones turned to an icy blue, the same color as the flames that she would conjure. The young woman couldn't help but admire the beauty in such an instrument that brought pain. Returning the blade to its resting place, she held the sword out in front of herself.

"Your gift honors me your Grace. I will use it to bring victory to you and her Excellency."

Helen nodded in response before looking over at her son. The young man turned his attention from his sister back up to the dais. "For the young prince, a gift that is well deserved and has been earned in full."

Helen conjured forth the shield that resided on the wall in Kasparov's room. With one hand to hold the metal steady, she placed her other palm against the metal's smooth surface. The blank canvas turned to an inky black. The birth mark on Helen's collar bone started to glow its eerie blue the longer she kept her hand on the shield. Removing her hand from the face of the shield, she had it gently float down towards Kasparov.

As it turned in the air, he saw that it had emblazoned on it a purple dragon coiled in on itself against a black field, the same exact shape as the one tattooed on his mother. He knew what this meant and couldn't help but beam in excitement. The shield hovered in front of him, but before he was able to reach out for it, Helen stated, "Draw your sword, and kneel."

He did as instructed, drawing his sword, which he carried with him at all times now, and held it before him, bowing to the two women above him. Maleficent leaned forwards in her chair before asking, "Do you pledge loyalty to the powers that govern this domain and will honor and carry out whatever task is asked of you?"

"I do, your excellency."

"Will you strike down all who stand in the way of my will, no matter the opponent?"

"I will, your excellency."

"Then rise, Sir Kasparov."

Cheers and screeches of approval rose throughout the room from all in attendance. Eleanor had tucked her new blade under her arm and was clapping along with the others in attendance. Kas looked up to see Sir Ulrich, a small grin on his face and a small nod of approval. Maleficent had the slightest hint of a smile on her face, but still maintaining her stony façade that she kept around the other inhabitants of the castle. All of these were nothing in comparison to the smile on his mother's face. She was showing true emotion, and in front of others, which could only exemplify how proud she was.

"That concludes this morning's festivities. Be about your daily duties," Maleficent commanded of the masses in the room. The twins stayed in place as those around them made their ways to the other parts of the castle.

"Congratulations Kas. I know you've been working towards this for a long time."

"Thanks. It feels a little surreal."

As the last of the guards left the room, Helen made her way down the stairs to her children's sides. "Happy birthday, my hatchlings. There are additions to your presents that will be revealed to you throughout the day. Speaking of," She turned her attention to Kas, "What is a knight without his stead to ride into battle? Sir Ulrich," she didn't spare the knight a glance, "see to it that our newest knight is introduced to his horse."

"Of course your grace."

While he made his way down the stairs, Helen turned behind her, grabbing the shield that was still levitating and handed it to Kas. "Don't forget this, you've earned it."

He nodded and quietly muttered, "Thank you mother."

Helen watched as her son and his tutor left the throne room and headed towards the stables. Turning back to Eleanor she stated, "As for you, that sword is more than in appears. Go ahead and unsheathe it again."

Eleanor did as she was asked, casting the black leather sheath to the side. She couldn't help but marvel at the blade's craftsmanship again.

"Now even though this is usually a single-handed blade, when you grasp the hilt with both hands its defensive capabilities respond."

Doing as instructed, Eleanor placed her left hand also on the sword's grip. To her amazement, black armor started to cover her hands and arms, spreading over the rest of her body. Gauntlets started to encapsulate each finger, traveling up towards her elbow, shielding the bony process on each arm.

As the weapon's magic continued to travel towards her core, pauldrons appeared across each shoulder bringing with them a cuirass to cover her torso, leaving space for the wings extending from her back. From the breastplate came the extension of two faulds, extending on either side down to mid-thigh. Her dress was replaced with black cloth, two slits down the front of either leg, revealing greaves covering up to her knees and extending over the dorsum of each foot.

Eleanor was taken aback, moving every digit with each piece of plated armor clacking into place. "Mother isn't this a little revealing?" she asked as she brought her attention towards her legs.

"Perhaps, but when in the heat of battle, you don't want to be obstructed in your movements by bulky armor, especially when your main weapon is your magic. Which leads me to my next point, while you hold the sword in your hand think of bringing forth your flame, but in the same hand."

Eleanor looked puzzled but brought the sword up to eye level all the same. As she thought about the pale, blue flame the stones that lined to sword began to glow until the blade itself was covered in fire. Eleanor nearly dropped the sword, taken aback by its new appearance.

"It is a conduit for your magic as well."

Eleanor gave the blade a few casual strikes, watching as blue flames followed black steel. Once she extinguished the blaze, she sheathed it and in doing so, the magical armor vanished as quickly as it came.

"Thank you mother, but I've not been trained for battle."

"You have, but not for the one on one combat that your brother has. You have been trained to lead an army through strategy and out thinking your opponents. Battles are not always won by brute strength alone." She placed a hand on the side of her daughter's cheek. "I pray that you will never have to use that sword, but should you ever be forced to kill a man, you will have the tools to do so." Removing her hand, she carded her fingers through her daughter's silvery locks.

"Shall we move onto today's lesson?" Eleanor nodded. "Excellent, your grandmother will be teaching you, but I'll be there to watch as well as it is an area that is not my expertise."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Blood magic," Maleficent stated from atop her throne. "An ancient, dark magic that many avoid due to its complex nature, but a useful one nevertheless."

"Really? But I thought you said that blood magic was forbidden."

"I had her tell you that so you wouldn't try it before you were ready." Helen stated calmly.

"Mother!"

"What? You listened to her more so than you did me. I assumed that it would be better than you trying to prick every living thing in the castle trying to make it work."

Before Eleanor could retort, Maleficent interceded, "In any case, you have the skill set and maturity to use this type of magic properly. Shall we adjourn and proceed towards my study?"

"It has been awhile since I have had a lesson in that room," Helen stated quietly, mostly to herself. However, her daughter heard.

"Since you've had a lesson?"

Helen looked back at her daughter. "This is a position that requires you to be a life long learner. When you stop learning, that is when your opponent has the advantage over you."

"So pretty much you learn or you die."

"More or less."

"What a cheerful lesson to learn on my birthday."

"Just think of it as a challenge to keep bettering yourself. Now come along, we have quite a few steps to get where we need to go."

The two women waited for Maleficent to meet them at the bottom of the stairs and left the room together. Upon making their way up to Maleficent's study, Eleanor followed closely behind her mother with her wings pulled in tightly, knowing full well that there were certain objects that could easily cause extensive destruction with just the slightest touch. She placed her name day present next to the door, not wanting it to be in the way. Eleanor watched as the room rearranged itself and a cauldron appeared out of air in the center of the room.

Maleficent stood next to the cauldron, "This is an art that has been passed down for generations, but only to those who can handle the repercussions. Blood magic can reveal secrets that the owner was not even aware of, as well as bring about the answers you truly seek."

Holding out her hand, a dagger materialized in the air. "However, let us start with something simple, lineage. For this you will only need a drop of blood, although more is usually helpful. Helen, if you would be so kind to assist me." She held the dagger out to the younger woman, who took it and pricked her finger. The crimson liquid starting to bubble towards the surface. Enough was able to be released after some added pressure. She held her finger out over the cauldron's surface, and the small drop of red started to take over the entirety of the solution within. Two shadowy figures started to appear in the cauldron and became more transparent with each passing ripple.

A woman with black hair and blue eyes and a man with light brown hair with brown eyes appeared as the haze above the two figures started to clear. Helen and Maleficent knew exactly who they were, but Eleanor was unaware of them.

"A channel to see lineage, if I am not mistaken."

"Indeed. It can be quite useful when others may try to hide with enchantments or have another taken in their place. Blood cannot lie."

Eleanor continued to peer into the cauldron, confused as to who she was looking at. "Mother, do you know these people?"

Helen slowly nodded her head, a somber expression on her face. "Yes. They were my parents, my birth parents."

Eleanor looked up at her mother, then over to her grandmother. "Blood ties do not show the emotional connections or memories that reside in the heart and mind. They only reveal that which can be claimed through birth right."

Helen held the knife out, handle extended, for her daughter. "You want to try to see if you can make it work?"

"I'll give it a go," she said as she accepted the small blade. Repeating the same process that her mother had performed before her, the figures of the man and woman faded back into the cauldron, replaced by two new shadowy figures. Their features remained cloudy, puzzling the young woman. She milked her finger, calling forth more blood to escape from the pin prick. As more blood was added, the figures began to become more defined. The recognizable image of her mother appeared, next to the figure of a man with dark brown hair dressed in fine garments and a crown atop his head.

"Is that…him?" She asked, for she had never seen the man that was her father in person before.

"Yes." Was the curt response that she received.

A silence remained between the three, but it seemed not to bother the older two. Eleanor started to shift where she stood, unsure if she should speak. "So," she said, finally breaking the silence, "what makes this sort of magic difficult? What we just performed seemed nothing too extraordinary."

"Yes, the difficulty with this type of magic is that you only have a small window to perform what you desire, while the blood still possesses the heat from its donor. There are many who will take more than is needed to ensure that this occurs after extraction. Also it is better to extract it yourself to ensure purity is maintained."

Helen extended her hand towards Eleanor. "Want to practice on someone else?"

"Are you sure?"

"You already know what the end results should be, so it's a good chance to practice."

"I'll try not to take too much."

"If you stick to my hand you'll be fine."

Eleanor nodded before taking her mother's hand in hers. Pricking the soft flesh of her finger, Eleanor waited for the small droplets to escape onto the edge of the blade. A few drops trickled off the side of Helen's finger, falling to the floor. Using the tip of the blade, Eleanor was able to catch a few drops and flick them into the cauldron.

The young woman watched the cauldron as the same two figures of the onyx haired woman and the man who was with her started to appear again. Their features were not as clear as when her mother called forth the image but were recognizable enough to make out basic features.

"Just like every other aspect of magic, with training you will become more proficient in it." Maleficent had noticed how Eleanor's brows furrowed some, frustrated that things were not as clear as she had wanted.

"For now, why not enjoy the sunshine for a bit. We'll pick up lessons again this evening," Helen interjected to limit the amount of frustration that her daughter exhibited. She had tucked her hands behind her back so as not to show Eleanor her still applying pressure to her finger to stop the bleeding.

Eleanor nodded and left the room after handing the dagger back to Maleficent and picking up Hell's Reaper. She made her way down the windy stairs until she was at the walkway that overlooked the castle's drawbridge. The cool morning air gently caressed her face bringing a smile to her features. Leaning against the stony barricade she looked out over the smaller mountains below and the clouds that obscured all else from view.

Looking around, Eleanor noticed that the guards that were on duty were far enough away to give her personal space. Taking advantage of this, the young woman stretched her wings out as far as they could reach. She sighed in relief as she thought about how much satisfaction it brought to not have to keep them tucked as close to her as possible. The warm sunlight helped as well, brining warmth to the membranous appendages that so rarely were fully exposed.

"Enjoying the day so far?" the voice of her brother caused her to turn to the side.

"So far. And you?"

The young man shrugged. "I can't complain. I just got back from a riding lesson. It's much different fighting on horseback than you'd think. Maybe this evening I can introduce you to my steed."

"And what did you decide to name him?"

"Siegfried, like the hero in the stories mother used to tell us before going to sleep."

"You mean the ones you would ask for?"

"Alright, so the ones she told me." He stood next to his sister and looked out over the castle walls.

"Didn't he kill the dragon Fafnir in those stories?"

"Yeah, but I can see where you would feel uncomfortable with that idea." He turned with a grin on his face, "I promise I don't plan on killing any dragons any time soon."

Eleanor pushed his shoulder, "If you say so." The two laughed together for a moment before Eleanor spoke again. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanted for a present?"

"It may be the same thing every year, but that one flight is something I look forward to every year. Although I feel bad, since I didn't get you a name day present."

"If you help me learn how to use Hell's Reaper properly and practice my magic, I'll consider it a win."

"I'd be more than happy to teach you how to use your rapier, as for the magic part…I'll try my best, but I don't know how much help I will be."

"Deal. Take my hand." She extended her palm to her brother. "I figured this will give you the best experience to what it feels like to fly, without having to ride a dragon."

"Are you sure that you can do that?"

"I've gotten stronger, but you've got me thinking. Heavy armor off, and no weapon heavier than a dagger."

"It'll take me a little bit to go drop it all off in my room-"

"Just drop it off here. My magic is good for things other than being on the offense." To demonstrate, she held Hell's Reaper with one hand engulfing it in a blue glow. The sword vanished from sight, and with the same hand that previously held the sword Eleanor cast a small fog cloud that showed the image of her room. "See, right where I wanted it. Now come on, don't make me do all the work."

Kasparov started to quickly take off the light weight, practice armor that he had on, leaving him in his tunic and riding pants. Upon finishing putting the last piece of armor into the pile, he looked to his sister to see her performing the same magic as before. Each piece of metal was enveloped in the same blue glow as her sword.

"There, everything is in your room. Ready?" Kasparov nodded in response. "Great, now help me up to the ledge."

"Um, okay?"

"It'll be easier if I'm already flying before I get you airborne. Now are you going to help me up or what?"

Kas took a knee next to the wall, giving Eleanor a platform to step up. His sister placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on the wall before taking a step up. Once she was atop the stony ledge, she turned back to her brother. "I'll be up in a minute, but when you see me come by, arms up. This way I can just use my momentum to get us going."

Before Kasparov could say anything, Eleanor took a step off the ledge, plummeting below. Kas ran over to see her laughing with pure joy and the iridescent wings of hers expand. She was picking up speed as she started to rise into the sky. Making a sharp turn, heading back for Kas.

"Hands up!" she shouted at him from behind. He was able to raise them just in time for his sister to grasp onto his wrists, pulling him up with her. When his feet left the ground, he grasped tighter to his sister's wrists.

"And just a suggestion," Eleanor stated as they climbed higher and higher, "don't look down. Knowing you you'll start to squirm and make it difficult for me to keep a tight hold on you."

"This is amazing!" He shouted, not seeming to pay heed to Eleanor's advice. With every beat of her wings, the twins continued to soar higher into the clouds. "This is what it feels like?"

"Every time," she shouted back down at him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go above the clouds."

"You sure? That's really high-"

"I want to see things as you do, when you use your own wings."

The girl paused before replying, "Alright."

She took them higher and higher, eventually breaking the cloud barrier. The light from the sun danced around them, blanketing them in warmth. Eleanor would fly low enough for Kas's feet to drag through the tops of the clouds.

They continued a short while longer before Eleanor chimed in. "I'm starting to get a little tired. We need to head back, so I still have enough energy to land safely."

"Alright, just don't feel like you need to rush back."

"Trying to get every second out of me that you can?" she asked back with a smirk.

"Every half second, if you want to split hairs."

The twins continued on their way until the castle was again in view. Eleanor took them to the top of the tower that was Maleficent's study. With the diminishing energy that she had remaining, Eleanor lowered them both to solid ground again. Her wings closed before Eleanor placed her hands against her back, slowly massaging up and down. "Carrying an extra person is more exhausting than I thought."

The massive hug that her brother enveloped her in distracted her from her aching back. "Thank you so much for that. It was unbelievable and nothing can compare to it."

Returning the gesture, she replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"However, you have to do that every year now."

"There is no winning with you is there?"

"Nope."

The two shared a laugh, ignoring the guards who were staring at them, unaware of what brought them such entertainment. Once their laughter died down, Kasparov asked, "Did you want to go practice that new magic you were learning or practice a little sparing."

"Later. I'm drained after that. I'm not used to that sort of strenuous activity."

"No better time to learn how to defend yourself."

"You sound like grandmother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you would."

"Alright, maybe just a short little lesson then? Just to get you accustomed with swinging a blade."

"That will be fine. As long as you don't start having me parry your attacks just yet."

"Shall we then?"

Kasparov started to walk towards Eleanor's room, while his sister just shook her head. Bringing forth the rapier that she had previously teleported to her room, she pulled it from its sheath. The sound made Kas turn back towards her.

"Ah, I guess we'll work up here then?"

"Sounds like a plan. If I head back to my room, all I am doing is sleeping until dinner time."

The twins remained up on the battlements for the rest of the afternoon, Eleanor practicing simple strikes and using the sword as tool for conjuring her magic while Kas instructed her on how to impart the most force behind each strike.


	17. Chapter 17

**See the end for more of my ramblings. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Helen was pacing in her study. Her mind wandering to the future, the only one to hear her occasional muttering was Lilith.

 _There are only two more years until the curse takes effect._

" _And this concerns you why?"_

 _What if they aren't ready?_

" _They will be. Both have been training for this their entire lives, even though they may not know it yet. But we'll cross that bridge eventually. What you should be worrying over is telling the boy the truth."_

 _I know, but I've kept it from him for this long. How will he take it?_

" _Not well, I'm assuming. But it is better if he hears it from you before you send him off to fight for the throne."_

Moving to the cracked wall overlooking the mountains, Helen sent out a tornado of blue flames. Over the years she had started to use that signal to call for Brenner, so he would know he was needed no matter where in the castle grounds he was residing. After a few minutes of the colossal whirlwind of fire taking over the sky, Helen sent it away upon hearing a knock at the door.

"You summoned me, your grace?"

"Enter."

Brenner scuttled into the room. The new captain of the guard stood at attention, waiting for his lady's command. Since that first day when they met, Brenner had grown to a height that was slightly shorter than shoulder height. This made him one of, if not the, tallest guards in the garrison.

"I need you to bring Sir Ulrich here."

"Of course, my lady."

He left Helen to keep staring out at the mountains that surrounded her. The stillness of what laid before her had a calming effect on her mind. The concerns and doubts that plagued her thoughts were put to rest, if only for a short recess. The sound of the wind whipping past the stony ramparts distracting briefly enough to feel like she was thinking clearly. A knock at the door brought her back to the present.

"Enter," she replied, not turning to see the man she had summoned enter the room trailed by the captain of the guard.

"I can find my way here without you following me you little imp."

"You do not give orders in this place, and until her grace says otherwise, I am to make sure that you arrive at her study."

"That's enough," Helen stated coolly, turning to the two bickering in the doorway. "Brenner you have completed your task, that will be all for now."

"Yes your grace," he said with a bow before glaring back at Ulrich. The two watched as he left, gently closing the door.

"You called for me your grace?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how my son's training has been going. At this point, what is he lacking in?"

"Your grace, he continues to make strides with every practice-"

"Don't lie to me. Is he able to win every battle, no matter the cost?" There was a pause between the two, as Ulrich looked quizzically at her. "Let me rephrase the question, can he defeat you in a battle?"

"Not yet, your grace. He has come close to disarming me, but it usually ends in a draw."

"Not good enough. If he can't defeat you, he won't be able to take down Philip's knights that will surely come to their king's rescue. And if he can't defeat them, he can't defeat Philip, who always seems to have the aide of those troublesome fairies."

"Your grace, why not just have him practice against his sister?"

"Because she is not ready for that yet, but you have given me an idea for this evening's lesson." A smirk slithered its way across her features. "You are to be armed as if you were going off to battle."

"Your grace?"

"You will fight me, and this will be a learning opportunity for the both to see what is expected of them."

"Your grace, if I were to face off against you and cause you injury-"

"Do you take me for someone who cannot hold their own?" She started to saunter towards him. "I expect you to come at me with every ounce of strength that you possess," leaning next to his ear, "as I will do just the same."

Barely sparing him a side glance, she continued towards her desk. "Until this evening, you are dismissed."

Ulrich bowed before leaving, although he was still unsure of what his lady was asking of him. As he left, Helen looked back towards the door.

 _By the end of the evening, you will be begging at my bed chambers for more than just a sparring match._

~.:.~

"Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"Not a clue."

"The last time we had a lesson together like this was when mother has us try and fight those shadow figures."

"I really don't want to have another reenactment of that again."

"Good evening my prince, my lady," Sir Ulrich interjected before stepping before the twins. "Her grace has not arrived yet I take it?"

"If she did, you would see her here, would you not?" Eleanor snidely replied. Ulrich brushed the comment aside. He knew that the youngest female of the ruling family did not care for him in the slightest, while the sole male would fondly refer to him as mentor.

"Eleanor, you should show more decorum when speaking with others." The girl turned towards the stairs behind her to see her mother making her way towards the gathered party. "I expect that you will be able to do so when you are required in court."

"Yes mother. But his question was one that could easily be answered if he took in his surroundings."

"Eleanor, drop it." Kas hissed at her. Eleanor gritted her teeth and remained silent as their mother joined them.

"You are both at the point where one on one combat will become a part of your regular training. However, you both need to learn how to fight those who use opposing tactics than your own. Kasparov, you will learn to fight magic wielders and Eleanor, you shall do the same with those who use standard weaponry.

"But to give you both an idea of the caliber that you will need to perform at to not only be victorious, but to also maintain your lives, for tonight's lesson you will observe us," she gestured towards herself and Sir Ulrich. "I suggest that you watch from the walkways as this may spread quickly."

The twins nodded and made their way up to the bridge overlooking the courtyard. While they were doing that, Helen looked back at Ulrich.

"Remember what I said to you this afternoon. I expect a good fight, as if you were fighting for the prize of your heart's desires." She turned before he could respond, making sure to add a slight sway in her step, knowing that he was watching her. They took their respective corners, so that twenty yards spanned between the two, so no one party was at more of an advantage than the other. Ulrich drew his sword, while Helen engulfed her hand in flames. Waiting until the twins were stationed and watching, Helen's voice echoed against the walls saying "Begin."

Ulrich started to charge, holding his shield forward as he knew that an onslaught of projectiles would start to come flying at him. Helen sent out a column of flames with one hand to distract the dark knight, and with the other started to have the earth between them split and open. Ulrich dove over the opening cavern as he approached it. To slow his pursuit, Helen brought forth a wall of flames to entrap Ulrich. The knight plunged through the flames with his shield leading the way. He continued to draw closer towards Helen, not tearing his eyes away from her. With a strong battle cry, Ulrich raised his sword and started to bring it down towards his mistress.

His blade was stopped before it was able to make contact with her skin by an eerie glow that enveloped the sword. Helen held the sword in place with her magic. She gritted her teeth as she fought against his strength. Releasing a grunt, she was able to send him back a few meters. In doing so she was able to give herself enough time to be ready for his counter.

Steadying himself again, Ulrich looked back to see that where a woman had previously stood was instead a giant bear stood. As their eyes locked, the bear released a roar and started to charge at Ulrich. Readying his sword, he waited for the creature to be within striking distance. Bringing his sword to strike the bear in the side, it brought its arm down to swat away his weapon. Instead of meeting its mark, the sword pierced the bear's shoulder drawing crimson blood to stain its fur.

Another roar was released, one that was a mixture of anger and pain. Standing on its hind legs to tower over Ulrich, the bear swatted the knight's sword leaving him with only his shield. The two combatants stared each other down. The bear charged again at Ulrich, knocking him over with its shoulder. In doing so, he lost his shield and was left vulnerable. Slamming down over him, pinning his arms with massive paws, the bear released another roar in his face.

"I yield!" The knight shouted.

"A wise move," Helen said quietly to him. Releasing him from her clutches and standing back up, Helen reverted back to her normal form. She turned towards the twins before stating, "do you understand now what it will be like? There was only one battle here, but you must be able to defend yourself against multiple opponents at a time. That will be all for tonight, you may go to your rooms to retire."

The twins nodded and headed of towards the inner halls of the castle, discussing what they had just watched. Helen watched them leave before addressing the knight who was returning to his feet.

"You held back."

"Your grace, I would not insult you in such a way."

"And yet you did," she turned to face him. "Do not lie to my face, thinking that you would fool me. But I do not wish to make a scene of this conversation. We shall continue in my study."

* * *

 **So I am trying to work on the next chapter to the best of my ability, but have been hitting some road blocks along the way. Please be patient with me as it may take me some more time as I continue to work on this fic. I really appreciate all of your continued support.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Thank you all for your patience and kind words of encouragement as I powered through this chapter. At this point I am going to be changing the rating of this chapter to M, but I will mark the areas that have those explicit scenes so if that is not what you are into, you can skip those parts and just focus on the main plot. But without further stalling, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The two silently wound their way through the castle grounds. Along the way Ulrich could only look on at the gash that he had inflicted on Helen's arm. He didn't mention a word, but just stared as blood continued to trickle down her shoulder, staining the sleeve of her dress. As he opened his mouth to say something, a light blue glow filled the space of the wound and started to heal itself. When the light started to die down, he saw that the flesh of her arm had been repaired.

The reverberations of their footsteps against the stones around them continued to be the only sound as they walked onward. Upon reaching their destination, Helen waited until Ulrich has made it towards the center of the room before locking the door.

"Before our brawl I had told you to fight like you were 'fighting for the prize of your heart's desires'. What were you fighting for?"

The knight paused before answering, "For my honor as a knight."

Helen scoffed, "No wonder it was such a pitiful attempt." She turned back towards him. Slowly she made her way towards him, like a cat stalking a mouse it had trapped in a corner. "Surely there must be something else that your heart longs for."

She watched his eyes flick downwards, smirking as he was playing into her hands. "Don't think I haven't noticed those glances you make towards me when you think that my eyes are not on you."

"I don't know what you mean your grace."

"Let's cut the horse shit. You are a man with urges just like any other. I know that you are hoping that I will let you get close enough to me to try and woo me like a knight in some child's bedtime story, but we don't live in a picturesque scenario like that." She continued to walk towards him so that her chest was against his, her arms stretched to either side of him, and her lips brushing against his ear. "So I'll ask again, what is it that you desire?"

"You, my lady."

A wicked smile crossed Helen's face. _I have you where I want you._ "Then why did you not fight like you were fighting for me? Where you scared that you'd hurt me beyond repair?"

"Your grace I have killed men before, but I could not dare to think of raising a weapon against you willingly."

She leaned back, locking eyes with him, "And why is that?"

"Because," he hesitated before continuing, "because I have fallen in love with you."

"Are you sure it is not just lustful desires?"

"No your grace. You have not just my sword, but my heart and body. I know that there is more to you than the cold façade that you put on to look like your predecessor. I have seen it, the warmth in your smile when you are with your children. When you watched them learn to dance, and this morning when you gave them their name day gifts."

"Children have that effect on their parents. Do you remember when you swore yourself to my service?"

"Of course your grace."

"And do you still mean to live by those words? You will do whatever I command, no matter the task?" She pressed herself closer against him, her hips close enough to feel the heat and excitation that the member between his legs was giving off.

He looked again at her lips, "Yes, my queen. I am yours."

"Good. Then what is about to happen will never be spoken of again."

 **(Okay this is where it get's steamy)**

* * *

She took his lips in hers, hands moving from the stone wall to his jaw. The knight easily fell into her kiss, bringing his hands to slowly rest upon her waist. Lazily, she trailed her hands down his neck to his chest. She broke away, locking eyes with him. Her hands continued to his wrist, and once she reached her destination, she took them off her waist. She slammed them against the wall behind him, pinning his arms above his head.

"You'll have to indulge our quirks," she stated to him.

"'Our?'"

"My sister's and mine. To make a long story short, she is a part of me, so you have to please both of us tonight. I hope you are up to the challenge."

Before she would let him respond, she seized his lips again with hers, and in doing so pressing her hips against his, leaving only a few layers of cloth between them. She could feel his excitement and a wicked smile crossed her features. He started to trail kisses down her neck as far as he could reach while still having his arms ensnared by her grasp. Releasing his wrists, Helen's hands traveled to the waist band of his trousers. Before she could continue, Ulrich's hands had found their way to the back of Helen's dress and tore the fabric, allowing the sleeves of her dress to start to slide further down to expose more of her arms and breasts.

"I rather liked that dress," she stated before having to hold in a soft moan as the knight continued to have his lips travel across her collar bone, along her dragon mark, and down her chest.

"I will pay for a hundred more dresses like that one, if only for a glimpse of you without it."

"I like this more aggressive demeanor, but don't forget I hold the reigns."

Helen took a tight hold of Ulrich's pants, and she steered him towards her bed before forcefully pulling down on the garment and pushing him against the mattress. Straddling his waist, she leaned forward, teasing by leaving her lips just out of reach. She slowly brought the remainder of her dress down her arms, watching his face as everything above the waist was exposed. Ulrich's hands rested again at her waist, savoring the touch of her skin against his.

"Show me how deep your loyalty for me runs."

Ulrich ran his hands further down her hips, pushing the torn dress down her legs, his eyes trailing behind to admire every curve. Helen leaned back, and removed the fabric completely away, letting it drop to the floor in a crumpled mess. Lowering herself back over him, she rested atop him, slowly pressing herself against him. She could see the agony in his face as she knew exactly where he wanted to go, but she wanted to have her fun first.

Lifting her torso up while her legs stayed sprawled on either side of him and her weight atop Ulrich's hips, Helen slowly started to move her hips back and forth, trying to bring out the man's more primal side. The knight was at his boiling point and tightened his grip on his mistress's hips, positioning her directly above him, ready to dive into the pleasure that she was taunting him with. But before he was able to plunge himself into her depths, Helen pushed herself up by placing his hands on his chest.

"You need to impress me first. Remember my wants come before your own." She moved herself out of his grasp and transitioned to her back. She motioned him towards her, and he quickly followed suit. He started peppering her stomach with kisses, making his way up to her breasts. She savored the soft touch of his lips, reveling in the sensations she hadn't experienced in years. As Ulrich continued to make his way further up her body, she stopped his progression by placing a hand atop his head. Slowly adding pressure, she guided him back towards her center. She released an audible gasp when he started to flick his tongue at her opening. Her grasp on his head loosened as she felt heat rising within her. With the release of his hair, Ulrich started to plant kisses back up Helen's body. Where his tongue had previously resided, he placed a finger, entering her warm folds. He paused a moment when he felt his mistress tighten around his finger, then continued to further indulge her body. He took a breast in his mouth, encircling the perked nipple with his tongue and savoring the taste of her skin. Doing so caused Helen to release another moan. Ulrich started to suckle at her breast while also beginning to move his finger within her, causing her to arch her back in response. He added another finger to join the rhythm of the other, a smirk crossing his features as Helen's hips started to move in sync with the movement of his hand. Helen was getting close to her edge and tried to hold it in as the heat in her body started to ignite every fiber of her being. She released a scream through gritted teeth as she felt her center release the orgasm she had been holding onto.

Ulrich removed his fingers from her center and his lips from her breast. He was more than ready to enter her but knew to wait as he was instructed. Opening her eyes, Helen locked onto Ulrich's and brought him down to her for another kiss. She held him close to her and he sank into her kiss again. Helen turned them both over so that she was on top of him now. She broke away and sat up. She kept eye contact with him has she slowly positioned herself atop him. She glanced down at him in full, as he stood erect at attention for her, waiting to be enveloped by her lower lips. She slid down onto him, until she reached a point where he was comfortably positioned inside her. Helen briefly closed her eyes as her inner walls settled to the new stimulation.

Opening her eyes again, she said to him breathlessly, "I will lead, you will follow." He simply nodded at his queen's command. Starting to slowly move up and down along the length of his shaft, Helen kept her eyes locked with his. She could see the pleasure in his expression, and knew he wanted more as his hands moved to her hips to continue to encourage their movements. She sank her nails into his chest as the same warmth that filled her before started to creep back. Their pace quickened, Ulrich's hips moving in time with Helen's.

"Your…grace, I-"

But before he could finish his thought, Helen interrupted, "Wait. I'm-*ugh* almost…there." Sweat was dripping from her brow at this point, starting to make her hair stick to her face as well as her horns and chest. Helen pushed herself further down on Ulrich, the anticipation of another orgasm blooming inside of her, dictating their pace. With an almost feral groan, Helen felt the quick release inside of her as her whole body tensed into a spasm. Ulrich took this as his cue to allow himself to release as well. He let out a loud moan as well as he emptied himself into his lover's depths.

The two were breathless, Helen remained motionless atop Ulrich, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She slid from him and rolled to her back. Placing her hand against her forehead, she stared at the ceiling as the last few traces of her last orgasm were fluttering away.

"Your grace, that was incredible."

"Don't flatter yourself. Besides the night is young, and remember I said you had to please both of us." She turned back towards him, and briefly he noticed her eyes flash from their usual blue to a deep emerald.

* * *

 **(We are back to the less adult part of the story)**

Ulrich awoke the next morning, confused by his surroundings until he turned to the side to see who was lying next to him. His memories from the night before filled his mind. He smiled thinking about the feral acts that his mistress performed as well as how artful her movements were. He watched her chest steadily rise and fall, her breathing soft. As she laid there, he noticed the scar on Helen's left arm that spiraled up towards her shoulder. He lifted a finger to trail the winding pattern but halted as she turned to her side in her sleep. What he saw on her back shocked him.

Littered across the canvas of her skin, he saw old puncture wounds in a methodical placement. Overlapping those scars were slash marks that went towards her sides, lighter pink lines that looked to have cut deep. The scars from past battles marred the skin of the woman he had fallen for. Ulrich extended his hand and brushed lightly along her skin. He paused when he thought he felt her stir, but slowly continued when she didn't move from her spot.

"No one has ever touched them like that before." Ulrich was startled at Helen's voice, withdrawing his hand. She turned back towards him, fully facing him and letting the covers droop. "Last night was fun."

He released a small chuckle, "It was your grace."

Ulrich leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Helen's lips, but the sorceress placed two fingers on his own halting his advance.

"What are you doing?" The knight hesitated with his response, to which Helen started to smirk at. "You really have fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest with one hand while the other she used to prop herself up. "How?"

Her question caught him off guard, and it wasn't until she turned to lock eyes with him again that he found his voice. "I thought I told you last night."

"You stated what you had fallen for, but you hardly know me. You don't know about my thoughts, my past. We are practically strangers who have shared a dance, in more ways than one."

She turned away, bringing her legs off the side of the bed to sit up fully. Ulrich sat up as well, scooting closer to sit behind her. "I may not know much about your past, other than the short bit that I have been told from others, but I want to know it. I want to know all of it, your feelings, your desires, your fears, everything." He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, she replied, "Look at me," sadness in her voice, "Who could possibly love a monster like me? People scream at the mere sight of me. I can never go back to what I once was, and because of everything I have done my own children can't live in this world as they are but have to hide from it instead."

Silence surrounded them. Helen's shoulders were slumped forward, her head tilted towards the ground. Ulrich was unsure of what words to say to ease her mind. Instead he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, causing her to turn back towards him.

"I don't know everything that you have done in the past or what things you have been told that make you think you are this opposing force to all life." He leaned forward and placed a kiss at the base of her nearest horn. "But I do know that I can't keep you out of my thoughts, day or night. I want to know everything about you, and to show you that you are not alone." He trailed down her face and placed another kiss on the scales that lined her brow.

Helen turned back towards him. Their eyes locked for a moment. "You must have a death wish or are just crazy."

"Which ever it may be, I don't want to change it."

Helen leaned in and kissed him. Not in the same ferocious manner that she had the night before, but this time in a soft and timid manner. Ulrich returned her kiss, letting Helen lead the experience. She reached a hand up to bring him closer to her, and he in turn placed on hand at the small of her back and the other behind her neck. Once Helen broke away, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I guess you may still have a fighting chance to woo me still."

~.:.~

Once the two were fully dressed again, Helen whisked Ulrich back to his own chambers in a puff of smoke. Alone with her thoughts again, she placed a hand against her neck in the spot that the knight had left one final kiss before being sent away.

 _What is the matter with me?_

" _You indulged yourself, for once in your life. Do you really think it is that bad?"_

 _It was nice, yes, but is getting myself mixed up in emotions really a wise idea?_

" _Who cares? Have you forgotten who you are? You are next in line to take the title of Mistress of all Evil, and only you can take that destiny away."_

 _How could he truly love me? Someone with a heart as dark as mine?_

" _There are some with darker hearts than yours that I can think of who still receive love as well."_

 _Mother's heart isn't as dark as you are implying._

" _Who said I was talking about her?"_

 _Touché. But can I actually entertain the thought of romantic feelings for him?_

" _The fact that you are thinking that already should give you the answer."_

Helen looked out over the courtyard, watching the daily on goings of the castle play out. She had sent word for the children to continue with their own personal studies for the day. Helen wasn't sure how she would be able to stay focused on teaching after what had transpired the night before.

 _Perhaps I should go check on the children_ , she thought to herself before leaving her tower.

* * *

 **Let me know if you guys liked it. This was my first time writing a chapter like this, so any constructive criticism you can give would be greatly appreciated. Until next time guys! (And yes I am already working on the next few chapters)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! Thank you all for your patience on this chapter. I just wanted to take some time here at the beginning to thank all of you who have been so kind with your comments and helped with different creative ideas. More of my ramblings at the end.**

* * *

"You sure you are willing to help me with this? I know you would be getting more out of this time if we worked on sparing again."

"You need a break from it. You'll work yourself to death if you don't take a break."

Eleanor smirked as she continued to get things set up in Maleficent's study. Upon receiving the message from their mother, Eleanor asked Kasparov to help her with practicing her blood magic. Her brother was eager to help, curious about this 'forbidden' magic that she was learning. Eleanor asked Maleficent to use her study for the afternoon to practice, and the ruler of the castle obliged her request.

"You sure you just weren't concerned that I'd beat you in combat?"

The young man let out a sarcastic laugh. "I have been training for years, I think I can win a fight against a novice."

"Any other novice, maybe, but I still have other skills that I have been honing for years as well brother dear."

"Tell me again how this works?"

"Let me see your dagger." She held out her hand, in which Kas placed the weapon. "I take a little blood, like so," she pricked her finger and let the blade take a few drops of her blood. "And I put it in the cauldron, like such." She flicked the blade to let the blood flick off it. The two watched as two figures formed in the cauldron, the same two that had formed for Eleanor previously. Wiping the blade off on a rag that she had sitting at the side, she turned to Kas, "Now it is your turn."

"So, if you already know the results for me, why are you practicing with my blood?"

"Because I already know what to expect. This way I can see if I did anything wrong. Now let me see your hand."

Kasparov extended it nervously, "Just don't cut too deep."

"Pfft, you big baby."

She slowly sliced the skin on her brother's finger, letting the blade drink of his blood as well. Performing the same movements as she had prior, Eleanor tapped the blade to have it release the ruby liquid. The images of Helen and Philip disappeared in the cauldron, only to be replaced by Philip again and someone else.

This woman was not their mother, but someone with fair features and golden hair. Her eyes shone like amethysts and she was the image of grace and beauty. A soft smile graced her features with lips that were stained the color of roses. It was the queen, Aurora.

"No…"

"Kas…there has to be some mistake. I must have done the spell wrong," but before she could finish trying to rationalize the image that they were seeing, Kasparov had started to back away in disbelief. "Brother, let's go ask mother about this."

"So she can lie to my face again?" Anger starting to seep into his voice. "That's why she always said it was my throne. I am the legitimate heir."

"Kas we will figure this out-WAIT!" Kas bolted for the door. Tears of anger were stinging at his eyes as he flew through the castle towards the stable that held Siegfried. On his way, he ran into the woman that his anger was directed at.

"Kasparov, where are you off to in such a hurry?" The young man quickly pushed past her, trying to get away. Watching after where her upset son ran, she looked back towards where he came from. _What has him so upset?_

Busting the stable door open startled the horse, but he calmed upon seeing his rider. Hastily placing his mount's bridle on, he flung himself on the horse's back and charged out of the stalls, making his way towards the woods. He urged his mount on as fast as the terrain would allow, making the two a grey blur.

After watching her brother run off, Eleanor tried to understand what they had just seen. _I did it right, didn't I? If I did, what else has mother lied to us about?_ Trying to push her insecurities aside, she resolved herself to finding Kas. Shouting her brother's name as she left the room, a figure stopped her from advancing further.

"Eleanor, you as well? What has you and your brother so upset?"

"You mean half-brother."

Helen's eyes grew wide, "What do you-"

"What else have you not told us about who we are?"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Is there a reason that Kasparov is charging out of the gates like a bat out of Hell?" The two females turned to see Maleficent had joined them, her brows arched as she waited for an answer.

"He knows," was Helen's only reply.

Maleficent understood immediately what her adopted daughter meant with that statement. She whisked the three of them away in flames to the top of the tallest tower. Peering out at the gates, Eleanor pointed ahead. "There! He's leaving the castle."

She started to stretch her wings to prepare to go after her brother but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to her mother, "Stay here." Enveloping herself in flames, she shot through the air following after Kasparov, who was winding his way down the mountain.

Eleanor leaned over the tower's edge watching the pillar of sapphire flames travel towards the forest that lay at the edge of the mountains. "This is your mother's mess to clean. I had told her to let your brother know long ago, but it seems that her hesitancy has been the cause of Kasparov's anger."

Kasparov continued to charge down the mountain path, the tree line within view. Tears stinging at his eyes, from the anger that was boiling inside him and from the wind whipping past him as he urged Siegfried to go faster. Before he was able to reach the grassy plane that lead to the forest, sapphire flames impeded his progress further. Siegfried reared up, as a shadowy figure started to materialize in the flames, throwing Kas from his back. The horse jumped across the line of flames, running to hide into the tree line.

"Kasparov!"

"No! I won't listen to any more of your lies! Did you steal me as an infant in the middle of the night so you could enact your curse? Am I just some pawn to you to play your little games with?"

"Sweetheart, none of that is true. I should have told you myself to prevent you from thinking these thoughts." Kasparov looked behind him to see if he could still escape. Upon seeing this, Eleanor encircled the two of them within her flames, blocking any escape. "You deserve the truth, but you have to stay to hear it. Yes, you are not of my blood, but you are my son all the same. I did not steal you from Aurora in that manner, instead I bore you the same as your sister. My curse was-"

"Kas!" Eleanor flew into the ring of flames, landing next to the young man. "Kas, why did you leave?"

"Eleanor, I told you to stay behind."

"And let you continue to lie? You need to explain yourself mother, we deserve that much if we are to put our lives on the line for you."

A silence formed between the three. Helen's features became somber, knowing that her daughter was right. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How is that you 'bore' me if I am not your son by blood?"

She closed her eyes, before letting out a sigh, "In order for my curse to be put into effect, I had to possess Aurora while she and Philip shared their marital bed. In doing so, I was to have you, Kasparov, grow in my womb, but at the same time your sister was conceived. Aurora had a pseudo pregnancy of sorts, thinking that she had a still born while her actual first born was alive with me. As far as Philip and Aurora are concerned, you do not exist.

"When it was almost your due date, your father thought I had killed you and as an act of retaliation he sent soldiers here for my head. After defending the castle, I had you two shortly afterwards. Since your first breath, you have always been my son."

The furrowed brows on both of her children's faces told her of the doubt they still harbored towards her. "I see that you still are unsure, but what I said is true. I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing, you liar!" Kas shouted at her. Helen took a step back as she felt her heart starting to shatter slowly inside her.

"Then so be it. I swear my life on it. Ask your grandmother to tell you, and if a single detail I said was false you can ram your blade through my heart then and there. But please let us go home first." She extended her hand to them.

"We will go home separately from you, mother." Eleanor responded as she held out a hand to her brother. "We need time to process this."

Helen slowly dropped her arm as tears started to well up in her eyes. A few managed to escape when she replied, "As you wish." She transported herself back to the castle in the same sapphire flames she used before and in doing so took the flame barrier with her.

Eleanor looked back at Kas, who was still sitting on the ground and avoiding eye contact. "Do you want to sit here for a bit?"

He did not reply to her, staring off into the distance. It wasn't until a shove in the back that he turned his attention back to Eleanor.

"How could you?" she shouted at him. "Did you think I wouldn't miss you if you left? Did you know how much that stabbed a knife into my heart? To have your own brother, the other person who you have lived every day of your life with, to just abandon you. What were you thinking?" Tears had started to fill her eyes, and her voice had begun to shake as she held those tears back.

"I didn't-"

"No! You didn't think did you! You just rushed out, not even including me in your decision to leave." She wiped away the tears that were pooling over. "This doesn't change anything. You are still my brother, and always will be."

"I'm sorry. I just…all I saw in your face was her, and I was so fueled with anger that I had to get away."

Eleanor stood back up releasing a sigh before responding. "I'm still hurt, and I will need time to forgive you, but we should head back. It's the only way we will learn about the truth."

Kas pushed himself up to standing and walked over to the woods where Siegfried had run off towards. He whistled to his stead and waited to hear the soft sounds of hooves over grass and fallen leaves. Taking the reins that hung loosely from the horse's neck, Kas turned back towards Eleanor. "Want a ride?"

Eleanor turned back, "Yeah. I flew as fast I could after you, so I don't know if they have the strength to get me back, and I don't want to magic myself back either."

"Why not just come with…her?"

"She told me to stay, but once she left grandmother told me it was my choice to go after you and that she would not dissuade me."

"Hmm."

"Out of the two of them, she has never withheld the truth, except if mother asked her to. She can't say no to her."

"You've been very observant of their interactions." He walked Siegfried over to where Eleanor waited.

"While you have been learning to break someone physically, I have been learning how to break down people mentally and emotionally to find their weaknesses to hold against them. Mother's weakness has been harder to trace, but from what I just witnessed, I would say it is the two of us."

Kas helped her up onto the horse's back, then swung himself up to sit behind her. "Just rest. I know you are more exhausted than you let on." Eleanor folded her wings in as close to herself as she could so Kas could hold onto the reigns with his right hand just as easily as he could with his left. She knew sitting side saddle was the only way that he would be able to see around her wings. As she grew accustomed to the horse's gentle swaying on their trek back to the castle, Eleanor started to feel the exhaustion in her muscles from the flight down the mountain. She could have just coasted using the air currents but had to get to her brother before a fight broke out.

* * *

 **So don't worry I am not going to leave you guys on this for very long. I am working out the kinks on the next chapter as you read this. This chapter was one of the big plot points that I had come to mind while writing the prequel. Please let me know what you thought. Until next time friends!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay that was mean of me to leave you there...so here ya go!**

* * *

Once they reached the castle drawbridge, the two saw Maleficent waiting for them under the archway leading to the castle. As they approached the wooden walkway, the two dismounted from the stead and made the rest of the trip on foot.

"I had a feeling we would find you waiting for us."

Maleficent watched the two with careful eyes before turning to one of the guards that stood behind her. "Take the young prince's horse back to the stables and return to your post with haste."

"Yes, your excellency." The small goblin creature scuttled forward and took the reigns from Kasparov. Maleficent turned and started walking into the heart of the castle. Kas and Eleanor followed behind her, keeping a few feet behind. The three made their way into the throne room, standing in the massive space that was normally filled with banners and weaponry.

"I will not tarry with why we are here. This is my memory of your births, but instead of seeing it through my eyes, I will have you see it as bystanders." Maleficent placed two fingers against her temple. As she withdrew them, white mist trailed their path. Maleficent pushed the vapor between the three of them, and in doing so, it grew within the space. Kas looked at it, concerned as the fog continued to draw near, while Eleanor stood resolute.

"Kas, it's fine. It's just her memory, and from what I can tell it was given completely willingly. There is not hint of grey, just white."

"Indeed, my dear. I have nothing to gain from hiding this from you."

Colors and figures started to make themselves appear within the mist. The same stony archway that they had walked through upon their return came into view along with the figures of two waring armies.

A thunderous roar filled the sky like a clap of thunder. The creature that omitted the sound spout fire from its mouth that caused hundreds of men clad in armor to be incinerated where they stood. Those that did not perish immediately were left in agonizing pain as they felt the hot metal meld to their skin and slowly cook them alive. Their commander knew this was a death crusade as they had charged headfirst into the head of the monster's layer. Luckily for them, only one appeared and it was the younger, more emotionally driven of the two who lived here.

Not only were they fighting the dragon whose layer they disturbed, but also the army that was sworn to guard the grounds. "For your King men!" he shouted as loudly as he could. Those that could hear him raised their voices in a unified cheer as another wave of men charged forward. The beast that guarded its castle released another jet of sapphire flames at the soldiers approaching it. More men went down and twice as many started to retreat to their lines.

"Sir, our forces can't take much more. If we send anymore forward, we will have no one left to defend the kingdom from the witch and her wrath."

He knew that his second in command was correct in his analysis of the situation and that this entire military campaign was made due to the immense grief that their king and queen had thrust upon them. "Sound retreat. We can't afford to leave the castle unprotected."

Trumpets filled the air and those that were still able to move left the rocky terrain that they were fighting on. Some of their opponents continued to follow them, slashing at the heels of those who were struggling to retreat. As they continued to make their way back down the windy path that lead to the base of the mountain, the serpentine beast let out one final blast of cerulean fire from its maw with another deafening screech. The few lines of guards that stayed along the castle's draw bridge and front lines let out a cheer that joined in with their mistress's roar.

The dragon that was guarding the castle did not share in the guards' revelry. Instead it lowered its gaze clenching its eyes tight. A low rumble escaped from its mouth as it started to pull its neck and shoulders back through the stone archway leading to the castle.

" _Why would you go out in such a condition?"_ Maleficent's voice thundered in the dragon's head. The dragon turned towards the tall tower, where she knew the voice's owner was.

" _They came for my head. I will not stand by and let my name and reputation be slandered when there are soldiers at our door threatening my curse."_

" _Even in this state, you risked just that had you been injured."_ The dragon looked down at its swollen abdomen. In this state, most would not notice, but both her and Maleficent knew that she was with child and far along at this point. When she was in her normal, human state it was quite obvious.

Yes, Helen knew that how she had orchestrated this curse would cause her to bare Aurora's first born, but what she had not expected was that she would in turn bare her own child as well. When she had found out unlike most mothers to be, she was expecting twins, one of which was expected from Aurora and Philip's union and the other…well the other was hers and this addition was not greeted warmly to say in the least initially. It wasn't until a few days after this realization that she had started to accept this idea.

Again, the dragon closed its eyes tight as another rumble escaped its mouth as more pain ran throughout her body. This did not escape the notice of Maleficent's eyes. _"You have overexerted yourself. I told you that doing so would induce-"_

" _Yes, you told me not to do something and I did it anyways. Does this really surprise you at this point?"_ By this point Helen was at a spot in the courtyard that would allow her to be almost eye level with Maleficent. Her breathing had started to become heavier, causing her ribs to flare.

Extending a hand across the stone ledge Maleficent placed it gently on the dragon's face causing the two to lock eyes. "It does not, but sweetheart your face deceives you. Come up here so I can get your pain under control."

Slowly navy flames and black smoke started to surround her, but as they started to grow higher and higher, they quickly receded. A loud screech filled the air as Helen extended her wings and her tail trashed behind her. She started to violently shake her head side to side as she stepped back into the center of the courtyard. Her tail started to wrap around her legs as she lowered herself to the ground.

"I can't! It's unbearable," her voice rumbled through the stone enclosure. Her sides heaving more now than they were before. The spines that lined her back and tail were erect, as if to ward off anyone from coming near her. She didn't hear what Maleficent said in response, she was only cognizant of the pain that had started to rack her body when trying to use her magic.

They had prepared for this, but it seemed that in her current state those preparations would no longer be applicable. She craned her neck around so that she could look to her lower half where the pain had started. _I thought I had more time._

" _I can't help you here. This is a first for me as well."_ The voice in her head belonged to that of her sister.

Helen sat there, ignoring the world around her. The few guards that were still trickling in through the gates stopped at the commotion that had started in the center of the courtyard. It wasn't uncommon for them to see this creature, but how she was acting scared them. Her movements were unpredictable at best and she was in a defensive stance that emitted the aura of hostility to any who would approach. When the ruler of the castle appeared next to her, some backed further away so that they were flush against the crumbling stones. Without so much as a glance in their direction, a wall of green flames sprouted behind Maleficent causing the rest to retreat. They quickly hurried along to other portions of the castle that would shield them momentarily from any outbursts that either the dragon or the fairy might have.

"I know of somewhere that we can go."

"I'm not giving birth in a field," she snapped back.

"Your tone of voice is not necessary, and your lack of faith is disheartening." Placing her hand on Helen's arm that was closest and whisked them away from unwanted eyes.

They appeared in a dark cave void of any other living creature. The cave was covered with stalactites, a few were dripping with saltwater. It was poorly lit, the only light coming in from the entrance that was far enough away that they were still allowed some privacy.

"Where are we?" Helen asked as she looked around at the peculiar place.

"A cavern that is under the castle, at the base of the mountain. The most isolated place in the domain." Maleficent proceeded to slowly walk towards Helen's lower half. She gently placed a hand on the dragon's swollen stomach and closed her eyes as she let her magic tell her what she wanted to know. "They are about ready to meet you."

Her hand was still on the smooth scales when the muscles underneath went into a spasm causing Helen to try and hold in another rumble. "You do not have to keep it in. We are far enough away that no one will hear you."

"Holding it in is what is letting me keep my wits about me. I'm fighting this body's instincts to lash out." She closed her eyes as another wave of pain spread throughout her body. She remained silent while she waited in agony for it to pass. "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself for much longer," she stated after a few minutes of silence. She turned her head away from Maleficent, looking further into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Helen?" Maleficent asked as she walked back towards her daughter's face. Helen released a screech followed by flames that lit the entire cave in blue until the vanished into the air. When her eyes opened again, she lowered her gaze to where her mother was standing with only concern on her face.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"If you want me to go, I will…" she placed her hand reassuringly on cheek. She could feel the shaking in her daughter's reply.

"I don't want you to, but…I can't guarantee your safety."

Maleficent stepped back as Helen started to curl into herself. "You should not worry about my safety. I am more concerned about yours." She conjured purple and grey smoke to envelope her and start to fill the entire space. Once it cleared, a familiar black and purple dragon proceeded to settle itself next to Helen.

The two sat and waited as Helen's spasms of pain grew more frequent and in greater intensity. The younger of the two dragons would violently thrash her tail when the spasms started to worsen. It soon got to a point where Helen started to have chills even when the discomfort was temporarily sedated.

"Isn't there something you can do for this pain?" she asked in a shaky voice. Her head was resting on her crossed arms, claws digging into the earth beneath her in a rhythmic pattern. Every couple of spasms would cause the spines on her back to flare until they slowly returned to their resting positions.

"Not in this state. If you were not in this altered form, I would have been able to, however…"

Helen released another monstrous screech that masked her own outcry of pain. She looked up at Maleficent teary eyed, nostrils flaring with every shallow inhale she made. "Mother…" Her voice grew softer, "I'm terrified."

Maleficent's brow furrowed in concern. "Of what?"

Her daughter's voice was barely above a whisper at this point, which caused Maleficent to lower her own face, so it was adjacent to Helen's. "Of how terrible this pain will be," she winced and inhaled sharply before continuing, "when they do come."

"You will endure, just as you always have." Black scales settled against navy as Maleficent attempted to reassure her daughter. Helen leaned against her mother's cheek trying to quell the pain that was sending her mind into a frenzy.

The attacks of pain continued to grow longer in duration. As the aching and spasms grew in intensity so did Helen's anxiety. One episode forced Helen to quickly stand causing Maleficent to look up at her with concern in her eyes. She started thrashing her head and tail violently as she backed further into the cave, knocking boulders to the side and crushing those that were small enough under foot. Clouds of dust from the moving rubble started to fill the dank air. Flames sprouted throughout the cavern and soon became the only thing visible to the older dragon as the younger continued to back further and further into the darkness.

Maleficent proceeded to stand and slowly followed towards where Helen had slinked away to. A scream filled the air along with more blue flames. The shrill sound lasted longer and held more agony than the previous ones. This caused Maleficent to quicken her pace and release her own set of flames into the air. The green light proceeded to dance along the surface of the cave and lingered long enough to see the silhouette of Helen's face emblazoned with agony. Another cry of pain echoed throughout the stone enclosure.

Once Maleficent was almost to Helen's side, the younger woman staggered forward, barely managing to stay on her feet. She lunged into Maleficent's shoulder as she started to trip over herself, nearly causing both to fall to the ground.

"Easy darling," Maleficent said as she proceeded to use her shoulder to help her daughter regain her bearings. "Are you alright?"

Helen nodded slowly, "I think…I think it's almost time." She turned her attention back to where she stood moments ago. There in the dark sat a large oblong stone. Both dragon's eyes were able to adjust to the dark space around them. As Maleficent was able to focus on the object, she was able to see that the shape was speckled in shades of grey with a smooth exterior.

She waited until Helen had regained her balance before proceeding to walk towards the new shape. Maleficent slowly scooped it up in her hands and then asked, "Is this…" She was unable to finish her question. Turning towards Helen she saw her daughter nod slowly and lower herself to the ground. "And now we wait."

Maleficent placed the egg next to Helen so that it rested against her side ensure it stayed warm despite the frigid air of the cavern. Helen's breathing was still shaky and shallow but had started to slow to a normal pace. Mother sat beside daughter as the two let the quiet air surround them. Helen rested her head on her crossed arms while Maleficent was vigilant over the egg. The sound of soft rumbling could be heard as Helen slowly drifted off to sleep, void of all energy that the endeavor had taken from her.

Hours passed as the two women continued to wait patiently. Helen eventually awoke to see that Maleficent's gaze had not faltered once. She felt a quiver from inside the egg that caught her attention. Cautiously, she nudged it with the tip of her nose to see if she could elicit the same reaction. She was successful and this time the response was more noticeable. Uncurling her tail that had subconsciously been wrapped around the egg while she slept, the object in question began to move again. Both looked on with anticipation as a small crack started to become visible on the exterior of the shell. The watched intently as it continued to worm its way further across the tiny prison that held the prize that Helen had been incubating for the past nine months.

It abruptly stopped causing the expectant mother to tilt her head to the side, confused as to why the steady progress that had been observed came to a halt. She softly nudged it again, but instead of seeing a change there was a noise that caused Helen to recoil. The soft cries of a newborn were the culprit. Maleficent turned at her daughter's reaction before lowering her head next to the egg to see if there were other sounds that it harbored.

She gently pressed against the crack in the shell till it started to send pressure to other parts of the egg causing them to falter as well. Once a piece became available to remove Maleficent carefully picked it up between two long claws and placed it on the ground next to the egg. Looking back at Helen she calmly stated, "I think you should get to see them first. After all you are the one who carried them."

Helen remained motionless, not wanting to inch closer towards the egg. The same whine from earlier reverberated through the air again, but this time it was joined with another voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, unsure of what she would see. Upon hearing the children's first utterance of life she was concerned what bearing them in this state may have caused. Helen slowly stepped forward enough to peer into the egg that was at her feet. Inside were two healthy, human children wriggling in their makeshift cradle. Not a trace of any dragon traits to be seen. The owner of the first cry was a girl who had a tuft of brown hair on the top of her head. Her roommate was a boy with black hair.

The boy opened his eyes first to reveal dark chocolate orbs. He looked up at Helen and reached up towards her. She merely blinked, unsure what to do. When he couldn't reach her face, he started to whimper. Tears started to leak from the corner of his eyes as he continued to grasp at the empty air in an attempt to reach the first living thing he saw.

"Why not let them meet their mother?"

Helen cautiously did as her own mother suggested and lowered her head down so that the boy's hand was resting on the side of her face. He giggled and started to hit the scaly surface. There wasn't enough force behind the hit, nor was there malicious intent, for Helen to withdraw. She simply watched him. Another blood curdling scream was released in the air, but not from the boy. Helen looked over at the girl. She was pulling her arms in and kicking frantically.

Despite the redness in her eyes from the tears, emerald eyes were looking back at Helen. She turned her head enough so that she was overlooking the girl as well. This caused no change in the girl's reaction to her presence. Helen retracted her head from the edges of the egg and looked over at Maleficent.

A cloud of sapphire flames surrounded her as she started to revert to her human form. She remained stationary on the ground until the smoke dissipated. The woman that remained after the area cleared was clad in a white nightgown, stained with dirt and sweat. Her hair was plastered to her face and the horns atop her head from the amount she had perspired during the whole ordeal. She placed a hand against Maleficent's arm as she gingerly stood up. Helen gritted her teeth as she forced her exhausted body to hold her own weight, eventually forcing herself to lean against Maleficent. She slowly moved herself to the egg's edge and leaned over to look at the children. The boy laughed and reach up towards Helen, the girl next to him still crying. In an attempt to console her, Helen picked the girl up in her shaky arms. This lessened the girl's crying into whimpers.

Helen whipped away tears from the girl's cheek with a thumb and waited for her to calm. Subconsciously she started to slowly rock the girl in her arms which put the child further at ease. Maleficent had lowered her head so she could see the child in her daughter's arms.

"She has Lilith's eyes," Helen whispered as she continued to gaze upon the girl.

" _What will you name them?"_ The voice of her sister asked.

Helen looked back down at the boy who was looking up at Maleficent wide eyed. She sat next to the egg's edge with the girl held tightly to her as she was concerned that what little strength she had left would leave her shortly.

"Kasparov," she uttered breathlessly, "that will be his name."

"And the girl?" Maleficent questioned. Helen looked down at the child in her arms. She remained silent as she tried to think of something that would suit her. There was silence in the cave except for the occasional babbling of nonsense from the children. After a few minutes Maleficent broke the silence with, "What about Eleanor? It was what your birth mother had named you."

" _It has my vote,"_ Lilith added.

"We've had this conversation before of how I don't like to speak of them," she interjected referring to her biological family. "However…it has a nice ring to it." To their surprise instead of the sounds that had previously come from her, the girl let out a small giggle. "I'll take that as a yes."

She proceeded to wipe the last of Eleanor's tears from her eyes when the child grabbed a hold of her thumb. The force that she possessed surprised Helen. She was not expecting such a tight grip from one so small. Eleanor brought Helen's thumb up to her mouth and proceeded to suckle on it. Helen simply watched until the girl's eye lids started to slowly close. Once Helen gently rescued her appendage from the tot's mouth, she conjured forth a blanket that swaddled Eleanor tightly with only her face remaining visible.

Her attention was averted back to the egg when Kasparov let out a long yawn. Helen swaddled him in the same fashion. She looked down at the child she had yet to hold and then looked back at the one in her arms, who was starting to drift off to sleep. Gently placing Eleanor back in the makeshift bassinet, Helen picked up the boy who was starting to drift off to sleep. He was slightly heavier than the girl, but still light enough that Helen did not think that she would have difficulty holding him. She continued to hold him until he was fast asleep in her arms.

The boy started to have spit bubbles form at the edge of his mouth while he slept. Helen wiped them away with the edge of the cloth he was cocooned in. Her arms continued to grow heavy from exhaustion as she held him until she returned him to the eggshell that held a sleeping Eleanor as well. She remained by the egg's edge, leaning against it as she watched the two children sleep.

"Sleep sounds good," the new mother said as she absent mindedly rested one of her hands against her now empty womb.

"You did well, your rest is deserved."

Helen tried to stand and almost did so successfully until her legs gave out on her. Instead of scraping her knees across the jagged ground she was caught midfall. The woman noticed that it was the dragon's snout that had stopped her fall.

"It will take time for you to regain your strength." Helen nodded in agreement. "Hold on."

Maleficent proceeded to lift her up off the ground and gently placed her daughter in the crook of her arm. Helen produced a weak smile before gently hugging her mother. She slid off the scaly surface that had lifted her in the air until her feet were again on solid ground and eased herself back to sitting. Maleficent proceeded to delicately scoop up the egg that held the sleeping babes and set it next to where Helen had reclined herself.

"For incase they wake while we are still here." Helen simply nodded as she looked down at the children. She let her hand that was closest to the egg hang over the edge and attempt to push Eleanor's locks to the side to get a better look at her face. "Rest, you have done your duty."

"I can't let you sit up alone to watch them."

"This is not the first time that I have stayed up for long periods with little sleep. Besides, you three are my priority right now." She proceeded to coil her neck around those that were sleeping within her arms until she was able to make eye contact with Helen.

"Thank you," Helen mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep leaning into Maleficent's arm, her own hand still hanging over the infant girl. Maleficent proceeded to drape one of her wings over the three, shielding them from the elements and unintended visitors.

But before the new mother was unable to fully take the nap she desired so much, Eleanor started to whimper, signifying that she was about to descend into a fit of tears. Helen sat up and lifted her out of the eggshell, rocking her gently in her arms. The infant continued to whimper.

"What? What could you possibly need?" Helen pleaded with the girl. This seemed to soften the child's cries. Helen paused, hoping that she would soon go back to sleep. Instead the silence only seemed to make Eleanor pick up crying again.

"I think she likes to hear your voice," Maleficent suggested.

"My voice? What could be so enticing about…" As she continued to speak Eleanor lessened her protests. "Um, alright." She continued to look down at the girl.

Looking back at Maleficent she asked, "What do I say?"

"Whatever you think of. She recognizes your voice and associates it with safety."

"I don't know what about me signifies safety."

"For as long as you have known of her, she has known you. Your voice is what she heard before she first opened her eyes, so you are all she knows of."

Helen's face softened at that statement. It made sense, that being in this new place the child would want to be close to what was familiar. Again, looking down she stared into the green eyes of the girl who was captivated with her.

"You are kind of cute when you aren't crying." The girl had started to sniffle as the tears slowed. "There, see? Nothing to be scared about. Yes, it's new for you, but you're safe now."

The girl let out a small giggle. Helen couldn't help but smile. Bringing the girl closer to her, she rested her in the crook of her arm. She let the girl grab hold of her finger again and stare at it in fascination. As she continued to watch the girl, she felt a tugging at her emotions, something that she hadn't felt before, unfathomable love. It was something that she did not think she would ever be able to feel for a single being, but in this moment, she was consumed by it.

"I won't let anything happen to you." The girl's grasp on her finger lessened as she drifted back to sleep. Helen turned and looked down at Kasparov and again had another wave of emotions flood over her. "Either of you."

The hand that had previously been held by Eleanor now was resting gently against Kasparov's tiny cheek. There was a slight rumble that could be heard from Maleficent, almost like a hum.

 _These two_ , she thought to herself, _are more precious to me than any prize a kingdom could offer._

"I didn't know I could feel this way about anyone, let alone two people," she said not taking her eyes off the children. "You've said that you would go to the limits of your powers for me, and I never truly knew the extent of that until now." She looked up at Maleficent who was looking back. "It scares me how much I care for them."

"It is called a mother's love my dear. It should not scare you, but others who might try to wish them ill."

"Since our magic is driven by emotions, this…this will be what I remember. They will be my strength, my hatchlings." She smiled and shut her eyes as she leaned further back against Maleficent's arm. She drifted quickly to sleep while Maleficent kept watch over them.

The scene started to dissipate as it ended. The twins looked back at Maleficent, whose eyes held the spark of happiness from the past memory. "I am not sure what your mother told you both, but this is the truth of your birth. Kasparov you may still have your doubts, but she has loved you since that day."

"Where is she now?" Eleanor asked.

"You will go nowhere near her until she returns of her own accord. Instead the both of you should reflect on this. It may not have been your intentions, but you have just brought to fruition one of your mother's greatest fears."

Maleficent left the two in the vast hall and made her exit. Eleanor looked back at her brother, his eyes shut tight and his fists clenched. "Kas?"

"I'm so confused! I'm filled with anger and remorse. Why didn't she tell us earlier?"

"It's just as she said, she was afraid of this. She has been hiding this for fear of us reacting as we did." Eleanor placed a hand on Kas's shoulder. "Perhaps we should do as she said and take some time to think over this."

"I need to be alone."

He started to storm out of the room before Eleanor yelled back, "You won't run away again, will you?"

Kasparov turned back toward her, a reassuring grin on his face. "I promise, I won't leave your side. Not while we still have a kingdom to take back."

She smirked back and nodded to his response. The two went their separate ways, reflecting on how to deal with the realizations they had that day.

~.:.~

Maleficent had whisked herself to the cave that resided under the castle. "I thought I would find you here." She continued to walk further into the cave and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder once she reached her side.

Helen was sitting next to the egg that the twins had been borne from. In her arms she held the blankets that she had swaddled each of them in during that first night's sleep they had together. She gripped them tightly to her chest and asked, "Were they satisfied with the answer?"

"I showed them the day of their birth. They both saw the expression on your face when you held each of them in turn."

"And?"

"I believe they both are starting to understand the struggles that have brought you to this point. Still…"

"I don't need another lecture about how I should have told them earlier. How was I supposed to tell them?"

"You just needed to tell us yourself."

The two women looked towards the entrance of the cave. Eleanor had followed and was standing before her predecessors.

"Eleanor?"

"I instructed you to not look for your mother."

"Well, I wasn't looking for her directly. But I knew you would find her, so I just followed you your Excellency." She looked back towards Helen, "I guess I really am like my mother in that aspect."

She looked down at what her mother was sitting by. "I take it this is what is left of it? Our egg?"

Helen nodded and watched as her daughter walked closer. Eleanor kneeled and placed her hand against the smooth shell. A small hum escaped from her lips as her eyes travelled over its speckled surface. "And these?"

"The blankets I wrapped you both in on that first night. I ended up swaddling you both in them for the first few months of your lives, until you were too big for them."

"May I?" Eleanor extended her hand, hoping that her mother would let her hold one of them.

"This one was yours."

"How can you tell?"

"You would weave your fingers through the spaces at the top so much, that you stretched them out." She ran the fabric between her fingers, before slowly and hesitantly handing the garment to her daughter. Eleanor took it in her hand, running her fingers gingerly against it. She held the blanket close to see exactly what her mother had described earlier. As she continued to examine the object in her hand, a familiar aroma entered her nose.

"It smells like you."

"Like me?"

"I can't explain it, but it just does." She looked back up at her mother and grandmother. "I know you were trying to protect us, but you should have trusted us."

"I do trust you, it's just…"

"You didn't want him to push you away." Helen looked back at her daughter. "He is angrier at you not telling him sooner than anything else. It seems like you didn't have faith in us, despite what you said when we got our name day gifts."

"I never wanted either of you to see me as anything but your mother. That is why I had been holding onto that secret." She looked back at Kasparov's blanket that she held in her hands. "Perhaps someday you will understand when you have your own children."

Helen's attention was brought back to her surroundings when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "I do understand, but I still think that you should have told us sooner."

She pulled her daughter closer to her. "You don't know how much you two mean to me. It was something I was told by your grandmother and didn't fully understand until I had you. You are my reason for being." She rested her forehead against the top of Eleanor's head.

The hand that had rested against Helen's shoulder started to slip away as Maleficent went to leave her daughter and granddaughter to give them this moment. It wasn't until a tugging on her robes that she halted. Looking down, one of Helen's hands had a firm grip on her sleeve and Eleanor's eyes stared up at her. Gone was the small child that once looked upon her with fear, but instead in those golden eyes was a longing for her to stay.

"Please," was the only word to escape her daughter's lips. Maleficent placed her hand atop Helen's head, running her fingers through brown locks. She settled herself next to her as Helen released her hold on her robes. Similar to how Helen held her own daughter in her arms, Maleficent sat behind her daughter. She started carding her fingers through Helen's locks, listening to the soft hum that came from her daughter.

* * *

 **A little happier with me now? I hope this explains things a little further. Maybe not completely, but I can't show you all my cards now can I?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again! I know it has been a little bit since I last posted. Thank you for being patient with me and for all of your continued support. It always warms my little heart seeing that others enjoy the stories that have been residing and formulating in my head over the past few years. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took the next few months for Kasparov to open up to anyone apart from Eleanor. He would remain quiet at meals and would only speak when spoken to, and with very short remarks at that. But playing the role of liaison between her brother and mother was taking its toll on her nerves. She had taken to sneaking out of the castle and flying around the mountain range. On one of these escape missions, Eleanor was stopped just before takeoff.

"Running off again?"

"Your Excellency! I was just-"

"I know what you are doing, and I do not fault you for it. However, I have a warning for you before you depart. Do not stray too far into the black mountains, for therein lies griffin territory."

"Griffins?"

"Yes. They have been here for centuries and generally keep to themselves, but they do not take too kindly to trespassers."

"Sounds like our family in general."

Maleficent let out a small chuckle. "Just stay safe."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You are your mother's daughter." She pushed a few strands of silver strands away from Eleanor's face.

"I'll be back before dinner. I just-I just need to get away from placating the two of them for a little bit."

"I am not going to stand in your way. Just stay safe."

"Of course!"

Extending her wings, she catapulted herself into the air. Maleficent watched the young woman fly off, swaying back and forth on the breeze. _It feels like I am looking back twenty years at her mother._

Despite her previous warning, Eleanor payed no attention to where she went. Cutting in and out of the rugged terrain, she let her mind wander. The scenery wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her, that is until she noticed that the rocks around her did not share the same brightness as the other mountains she passed, despite the sun beating down. Eleanor started noticing that there were small mounds of straw and twigs lying on some of the flatter outcroppings.

Taking a moment to rest her wings, she landed on one of these small overlooks. Looking at some of the straw, she noticed that amongst the brush there were brown feathers scattered about. Large brown feathers.

A small squawk distracted her from looking further at them. She looked up seeing a small head poking out over head, staring down at her. Followed shortly by two others. Small bird-like chirps started emitting from the landing above her. The first chick of the litter propped itself up to hand further over their nest, so much so that it toppled out and landed in Eleanor's arms.

Looking at the creature, she noticed that this was what her grandmother had warned her about. A deeper sounding squawk than the ones being emitted by the chicks resonated above her. She looked back up to see that the mother was glaring down at her holding the youngling.

"Oh fuck…"

Eleanor looked back at the griffin chick that was trying to pull at her hair with its beak. What startled her more was the blood curdling cry that emitted from the fully-grown griffin. The sound echoed against the surrounding rock and was soon joined in with a chorus of other cries.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Was all that kept running through Eleanor's mind. She gently placed the chick down on the ledge next to her and tried to raise her hands to show that she meant no harm.

" _Trespasser!"_ The griffin above her shouted at her without moving its mouth.

"I swear, I meant no harm to your young. I just made a wrong turn."

" _A likely story for a sorceress trying to capture one of our young."_

Eleanor turned around at this new voice to see a larger griffin hovering at eye level a few meters behind her. "I wasn't here to take any of your young. They literally just fell into my hands."

" _And how are you to convince us that you did not use your magic to lure them out of the nest?"_ the newcomer asked. Along his beak, there were divots in the shape of talon marks, and some of the feathers around its eyes were grey.

"I guess you would have to take my word, but I see no reason as to why you would be willing to risk that with a complete stranger."

" _It seems that there are some that still have a brain."_

"I take it that most who dare cross your path are court magicians trying to impress their lords?"

" _And what king do you serve?"_

"I serve no king. I am from the Forbidden Fortress, and my loyalties lie with it." She fell into a curtsey upon continuing, "I am Eleanor, granddaughter of Maleficent."

" _Maleficent you say?"_ The mother griffin used her wings to pull the other two chicks in the nest closer to her.

Eleanor returned to her full height. _"If she has sent you, then she is going back on the treaty that our lands have had established for the past hundred and sixty years. And she would know, as she was there for the truce."_

"She was there?"

" _For an ambassador of your kingdom, you don't know much of your own foreign policy. Which discredits your story and my patience for you wears even thinner."_

The large griffin puffed out its chest and started to beat its wings more intensely. Eleanor steadied herself into a defensive stance. Small blizzards started to form around her hands and her wings extended out reflexively to match her challenger. The two's attention was turned from their opponents when a thunderous roar was released around them.

A large black dragon was flying towards the two adversaries, one that was so familiar that Eleanor reflexively lowered her head and fell into a curtsey.

"Eleanor, I told you not to fly in these mountains!"

" _Maleficent."_

The dragon turned its attention towards the creature that addressed it. "Vesimir, you have my apologies for any misconducts that my granddaughter may have performed while in your realm."

" _Your Excellency, the treaty-"_

"I am aware of what it stated and there was no breach in its bylaws. You would do well to remember that I took part in writing them."

The large griffin lowered his head to the dragon, signifying his understanding.

Maleficent turned back towards Eleanor. "It is time that we return to the castle."

"Yes your Excellency." But before joining the dragon, she turned back towards the griffin chick that was still at her feet. "Let's get you back where you belong. Can you fly yourself?"

The small griffin tilted its head to the side at her question. It attempted flapping its underdeveloped wings but did not leave the rocky surface. Eleanor knelt to the chick's level.

"Would you like some help?" She extended her arms.

The griffin chirped in excitement and scampered up to her, clawing its way up her arms. Eleanor winced at how sharp its talons were as she saw trails of blood starting to form on her arms. Securely holding the chick in her arms, Eleanor stood and extended her wings. In one forceful contraction, she slowly took the two of them back towards the next that the chick fell from.

"Here you are. Now no running off again, alright?"

The chick launched itself back into the nest, joining its siblings and chirping happily with them. The mother looked down at her child, _"Say thank you Cirilla."_

The little griffin turned back around and chirped happily at Eleanor. _"We are still working on mental communications."_

Eleanor smiled back at the chick. "You are welcome. Maybe someday when you are strong enough to make the journey, you can come visit me at the Forbidden Mountain, Cirilla."

"Let us return now Eleanor."

"Yes your Excellency." Eleanor flew towards Maleficent and the two turned to return to the castle.

They flew in silence, Eleanor occasionally glancing towards the large dragon that flew next to her. She tried not to keep her gaze there too long, but eventually got caught staring.

"Care to tell me why you ignored what I told you before you left the castle?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know your mother has told you since you can remember how much your actions matter, especially now since you are no longer a child."

"I know, I- I'm sorry. It wasn't my plan to disobey you, I just got caught up in the feeling of escaping from having to be peace maker between them."

Maleficent let out a small sigh. "This phase between them will pass. You must be strong for both right now as they see you as someone they can give their trust."

"I just hope it is soon." Maleficent did not respond, but continued to look ahead, another lull passed between them. Eleanor tried to endure it but came to the point where she needed to hear something other than the sound of their wings. "Did…did mother ever tell you about my dragon form?"

"She did."

"Oh…" Another short pause ensued. "Did you want to see it? Mother said I looked like you, but I thought I looked more like her."

"It would be logical for you to look more like her, seeing as you are her daughter, but yes, if you have the energy to do so." Maleficent came to a halt, hovering while she watched her granddaughter's form consumed by flames as it grew and contorted.

Eleanor dispersed the flames and looked back at Maleficent. She waited patiently, trying to gauge from Maleficent's face if there was any hint of what she was thinking. "There are some differing features from your mother, but you look so much like her."

Eleanor felt a blush starting to form across her face. "That's what I told her as well."

"Your mother in that form is the exact image of your aunt."

"Really?" Maleficent nodded and a small hum escaped her. "Will you tell me about her on the way back? Mother never really told us much about her, or her abilities. All she has ever said was that she was advanced for her age."

"She was extremely advanced for her age. By the time she was five months old she could alter her shape." Maleficent lead the two back, Eleanor taken aback at the response.

"Five months? I hadn't even discovered my magic until I was much older than that."

"The rate at which magic manifests is different between humans and fae."

"Ah."

"Even that being said, she was still extremely advanced, and that was why others were scared and they took her."

Eleanor remained silent. She knew that the abduction of Lilith was something that was never talked about freely. She remembered as a child how her mother would shape shift into their aunt for her and Kas's amusement. It was never a form that was kept long when Maleficent was present.

Silence permeated the air between them before Eleanor broke it saying, "You still miss her, don't you?"

"Every day. It is not something that I look fondly on, but through your mother I was able to find some peace."

The two continued on their way back towards the Forbidden Mountain, and upon entering the castle grounds the two reverted to their standard state. Much to Maleficent's surprise, Eleanor quickly wrapped her arms around her grandmother's waist.

"What is this for?"

"Thank you. If you hadn't shown up, I'd have had to fight my way out of there."

Placing a gentle hand on her head, Maleficent replied, "Just promise that you will not go wandering into the unknown again."

"I'll do my best." She released the hug hand quickly ran off towards the inner halls of the castle. The rustling of feathers drawing near caught Maleficent's attention. Her trusted companion joined her, perching himself on her shoulder.

"She is so much like her mother."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all! Thank you so much for your patience for this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and again if you have any constructive criticism please let me know. I am always looking to better myself as a writer. Stay safe!**

* * *

"Mother, can we talk?"

The door was opened slowly, Helen peering curiously at her daughter. "Of course, but are you sure you aren't ill? You've never asked that before."

Eleanor arched her eyebrow and in a dead pan voice replied, "You want me to leave?"

She chuckled. "Come in. I was just teasing you."

Eleanor passed her mother and sat on the edge of Helen's desk. Taking a deep breath in, she stated, "I am just going to say it, you and Kas need to get passed this dispute. It is starting to take its toll on all of us, and in particular me. I can't keep being your messenger bird."

"Sweetheart, you aren't a-"

"You need to be the one to talk to him, not me."

Helen closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "My own daughter has to tell me to take responsibility, how far have I fallen?" She opened her eyes and a soft smile graced her features. "You are right. I am the one who fell victim to my fears and need to mend this." She placed a hand against her cheek and a kiss against her forehead. "When did you grow up so much?"

"I had to at some point."

"I guess you did."

"Oh, and one other thing," Eleanor leaned into her mother's chest saying, "I love you."

Helen was surprised by the actions of her daughter, but she didn't hesitate in pulling her closer in a tight embrace. "And I love you Snowflake. Don't ever think elsewise."

Eleanor couldn't help but smirk at the childhood nickname that her mother would still use when it was just the two of them. "Just promise that you will go talk to him, sooner rather than later?"

"I promise. I will do so before the sun sets this evening."

"Good." Eleanor then left Helen's study, leaving the older woman with her thoughts. Once the door was closed again, Helen looked out the window at the sun that was trying to break through the cloud barrier.

" _She really is all grown up."_

 _Yes, I will miss that little girl that used to run around the castle, giggling at the mischief she caused._

" _We both knew this day had to come."_

Helen released a mental sigh _. Yes, but it came far too soon._

A few hours later, Helen left her study and made her way towards her son's room. She was hesitant to knock but gathered her courage and forcefully rapped at the door. There was no answer.

"Kasparov? I need to speak with you for a moment."

Still, there was no answer.

"Kasparov?" She reached for the latch, noticing how little force it took to open the door. Peering into the room, she noticed that it was vacant.

She made her ways towards the courtyard, listening for the sounds of clanking metal to know where to find Kasparov training. As she drew near the sounds of iron works clashing, she saw Kasparov sparing with Sir Ulrich.

"Sir Ulrich," she called out, causing the knight to stop. "Might I speak with my son for a moment?"

"As my lady commands," he sheathed his sword and looked back at his student. Giving him a brief nod, he turned and bowed to Helen before leaving.

Helen focused her attention on Kasparov. "We need to talk." He remained silent, a blank expression on his face. "I know you are still angry with me after what has happened, but I want to make amends, if not for our relationship then at least for your sister."

At the mention of Eleanor, Kas looked away knowing that what she was saying was true. He had relied heavily on his sister in the past few months.

Helen released a sigh at Kasparov's lack of a response. "Please, just listen to what I have to say. I understand you are angry with me; you would have rather I told you this myself sooner. You are right, I should have told you, but I never knew how to without losing you as my son. It was that fear that kept me from ever telling you.

"Yes, I had planned on having you be a crucial part of my plans prior to your birth, but I saw you as mine from that first night on. Not a pawn is some game, but my son. I do still expect you to play your part in this war, but I know that your trust in me is limited." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Know this though, I will protect you with my entire being, even if you can never see fit to trust me again. My plans may have begun because of your father's attempts to take everything from me, but he ended up giving me you and that is something I do not take for granted.

"I will love you till my last breath, and you will always be my son. I have said what I needed to, but I understand you may need time. I remember how it took me some time to come to acceptance that Maleficent saw me as her child and me to see her as a mother."

A silence permeated the space between the two, before Kasparov replied. "You are my mother; this has not changed. The years of memories and how you have acted towards Eleanor and me say just as much. What has changed though is my trust towards you. I will take my oath that I swore to this realm to heart and not waiver, but I will always have some form of doubt about your intentions."

"I am not foolish enough to think that things will ever be the same between us, but I can at least hold onto this and accept where we stand." She removed her hand from his shoulder and clasped her hands in front of her. "I love you Kasparov, that will never change."

"I love you to, Mother."

Helen felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest and could have sworn that it was about to jump out of her chest. Before she could register her actions, her arms extended out and pulled Kasparov to her. The young man was tense initially, but it eased out of his shoulders. He did not return the gesture, but let his mother partake in the physical exchange of her emotions and feelings.

Pulling away, Helen replied, "I will see you at dinner an hour."

"Until then, your grace," Kasparov bowed and took his leave. Helen watched her son back towards the depths of the castle, never glancing back. Helen herself followed suit and went towards the dining hall. Upon her arrival, she lit the hearth behind her chair with her signature blue flames. She watched them dance amongst the ash and kindling while she waited for the others to arrive.

As expected, Maleficent was first to arrive, and once she saw she was not alone, walked over to her daughter's side. "What seems to have your mind so preoccupied?"

"I talked with Kasparov. I believe we are once again on speaking terms, but not to where we were before."

"To think you ever would is the thought of someone naïve that does not look at events with a rational mind."

"You can't blame me for wanting to have what I once had with him."

"I understand your desire for things to return to the way they once were, but the situation has changed." She paused momentarily before continuing, "This is something that we can discuss later."

As soon as she had finished her statement, Eleanor walked into the room with Kas beside her. Elanor had a lightness in her step, one that hadn't been seen in a while. That wasn't what shocked Helen. It was the smile on her face, the genuine expression of contentment.

"Mother if it is alright with you, I was hoping to practice with Kas for this evening to get better with handling Hell's Reaper."

"Sounds like a wise use of your time."

"Kas actually suggested it."

Turning to the young man she said, "That is very thoughtful of you Kasparov, are you sure that Sir Ulrich is alright with this change in your training?"

"He was alright with it. He actually said that it would be a good mental exercise for me."

"Hmm, very enlightened of him. Shall we eat then? I don't want to keep you two from your dueling practice."

The four sat in their respective spots at the table. Chatter was low, with occasional lulls but shorter than they had been. Kasparov spoke more than he had prior but kept some of his replies short. The small conversation was comforting to Helen. It gave some sense of normalcy to everything, although tense at times when conversation turned towards her and her son.

Once the younger two had finished their supper, they excused themselves to go to the courtyard for their practice. Maleficent did not stay long afterwards, stating that she was going to return to her study for the evening. This left Helen with her thoughts as she wandered the corridors of the castle. She did so until she reached the outer walls of the castle.

She looked down towards the courtyard where Kas and Eleanor were sparing. Eleanor was wearing her full armor, while Kas only have his breast plate and shield to ward off his sister's attacks. Eleanor seemed to be holding her own, but Helen knew that Kas was holding back. If it came to a match of brute strength, Kasparov would win hands down. But that was not the point of this session, it was to have his sister better understand how to use her weapon skillfully against those who would have had similar training as him.

Helen watched the two occasionally pause, with Kas pointing and demonstrating different movements that Eleanor would mimic afterwards. Momentarily she looked across towards the other side where she saw Brenner reprimanding some of the soldiers on duty that she could only assume were caught slacking. Returning her gaze back, she watched as Eleanor went through a quick succession of parries and thrusts that ricocheted off Kas's shield.

As she continued to watch, footsteps drawing near distracted her. Looking over she noticed Ulrich approaching, his eyes also trained on the two practicing their sword play.

"She is a fast learner, must get that from her mother."

"She is a fast learner because she has to be. We all must if we want to survive. Is there something that you wished to discuss with me?"

"If your grace will allow me, I would just like to observe my student with you to see what he needs to work on."

She motioned to the space next to her and returned her gaze toward her children. Despite the addition of armor, Eleanor was able to charge at Kas with speed that he did not possess. He was able to keep her strikes away though and retaliate with a few swings of his sword.

"He certainly has become stronger, but he still struggles with keeping his footing against opponents with speed."

"Indeed your grace. However, his ability to analyze an opponent's weakness has improved." As he said this, Kasparov used his shield to block Eleanor's strike and used his body to shove her back.

"It would appear so." The two watched as Eleanor engulfed her blade in flames and reset her stance. "This should prove entertaining." Eleanor waited patiently, until Kas charged at her quickly with his shield raised. They clashed and the sound of their blades locking continued to fill the air.

There was silence between the two for a few minutes, until Ulrich quietly stated, "Your grace, if I may be so bold, you look most beautiful in the evening sun."

Eleanor lost her composure momentarily, but quickly resumed her expressionless mask. Despite this though, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and cursed herself for it. "No one has ever said that to me."

"You often are teaching your daughter at this time, so you aren't usually-"

"No, not about the time of day." She turned towards him. "Beautiful."

"I would never lie to you about such a thing your grace." He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss.

Another pause between them passed before Helen said, "Follow me."

The two made their way up towards Helen's study. No further words our sounds were shared between the two. Once they reached their destination, Helen turned back toward Ulrich. "Remember when you said you wanted to share another dance with me?"

"Yes your grace."

"Good." She opened the door and lead him to the center of the room. With a wave of her hand the sounds of a slow waltz started to fill the room.

"As my lady commands," Ulrich stated before falling into a bow. Helen returned with the customary curtsey and they stepped closer to each other. The music took them about the room, Ulrich's gaze never faltering from the azure orbs that looked back at him. Words were not shared between the two. Instead Helen let the music talk for her.

Helen felt a pull in her chest towards this man, someone who she had initially detested and would have killed without a second thought. But he showed her a kindness so few had ever shown her. She felt herself draw closer to him as they continued to dance. Once the music ended, they continued to move about, oblivious to their surroundings. Despite Ulrich leading, Helen stopped them still staring at him. She was fighting with herself over what she wanted to do, and the knight could see it. He waited, not wanting to force himself on her.

She leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Ulrich leaned into the kiss, trying to reassure the woman before him that his feelings for her were true. Helen slowly slid her hand to rest on his chest as she continued to fight with herself on if she should continue or stop. Breaking away she looked back up at him, unsure of what to do.

Ulrich gazed back at her and ran his thumb across her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her again and was surprised that she did not resist. He slowly slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Once they broke apart, Helen rested her forehead against Ulrich's.

"Care for another dance your grace?"

"I would." She started another waltz and the two continued to slowly turn around the room. Chest to chest, the two continued to lock eyes with the other. When their second dance came to a close, Ulrich again leaned in to kiss her. Helen accepted, but did not pursue further. She felt Ulrich's fingers start to pull at the bindings of her dress, to which she reached to halt his hands and pulled them in front of her.

"Another night perhaps," she said as she looked away. "I need to spend time with this before it goes any further."

Ulrich raised both of her hands to his lips and placed another kiss upon them. "As my queen commands."

He then released her hands and left the room. Helen watching him leave and started to slowly pace about the room. Her rational mind could not connect the pieces as to how she had gotten to the point of sharing a romantic kiss with him, but her heart did not care and could only fixate on what she felt during that kiss.

 _So this is love?_


End file.
